His Cold Heart Her Warm Love
by Wilted Rose 06
Summary: It's serious. gone, dead, and they're all lost. Sesshoumaru won't stop until Naraku's gone, and and are by his side again. Sorry can't think of a very good summary right now. Story Almost Over Hurry and Read to Find Out What Happens!
1. Wager

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love?

Ch Summary- Everyone is telling Kagome she's unbelievable it gets to her head. Kikyo denies it and they put on a little wager. Third person for the whole chapter.

Ch 1: Wager

Kagome was walking down the dirt road in Keadea's village. Everywhere she passed she got looks. Like wow, she's the best, and she is pure. She smiled.

She loved when people complimented her. She knew she was pure. She thought she was pure. In fact everyone thought she was the purest of all. She came into Keadea's hut and sat down next to everyone else. She was sure they were thinking she was pure too.

"Hello everyone," she cheered happily.

Sango and Inuyasha sweat dropped. Inuyasha lifted his hand to interrupt but she kept on going. For hours and hours she talked nonstop. Inuyasha and Sango got up, "Umm, we have to go. I promised Sango I would help her train."

Kagome frowned as the man she found attractive left with the girl she thought was her best friend. Miroku and Shippo stood up as well, "I have to go help Shippo with his fox power."

They walked out in a hurry. Kagome was left alone with Keadea. Kagome gave in a fake smile and sighed, "Kagome."

She looked up at the old wise priestess, "Yes."

"Do you mind taking a walk with and old bat like me?"

"Oh no of course not," she smiled.

The two got up and walked out and headed down the path to the Bone Eaters well.

XxXxXxXxX

The young priestess with red hakamas and white kimono walked along the row of trees to her village. She was beautiful with her milky cream skin and her long ebony hair that swayed with the wind. Her bow was arched on her back with her arrows in her quiver. She seemed depressed and tired. She came upon the village she once called home.

"Pathetic little village, they denied me…"

She glanced over by the well as she heard two people. Her so called sister and her look alike reincarnation, "… and embraced her."

Keadea was supposed to be her sister but it looked as if she was replaced by that wench. She walked away and came into a clearing. A few weak little demons lived there witch didn't take long to kill. The lonely priestess walked to the lake and stumbled across a pile of clothes.

Looking up into the lake she saw two people kissing each other passionately. Recognizing the silver locks of hair and the brown locks of hair she smirked, "I am so pleased and relieved to see that my old lover has found another besides my reincarnation."

Inuyasha and Sango turned around in shock. Hiding in the water Sango yelled, "Please Kikyo, please don't tell Kagome!"

Inuyasha was shocked. He still loved Kikyo and she was perfectly fine with him and Sango.

"Don't worry, Sango, I wont tell. A matter of fact I don't even care anymore. I'm just surprised the stupid girl hasn't found out the way she snoops into others business.

Sango held onto Inuyasha kissed him and smiled at Kikyo, "Thanks."

Without a word of good bye she turned and left the two. Inuyasha stilled stunned with depression.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome and Keadea came back late and seen that everyone was back and asleep. Kagome gracefully walked over to Inuyasha and layed on his lap and fell asleep. Being the dog demon he half was he knew what she did and moved over making her fall flat on her head. She got up and yelled sit. Breaking a hole in Keadea's floor and waking everyone Kagome smiled.

Next Morning

Kagome was outside letting everyone admire her and accept that they weren't as special and beautiful she was. She smiled to herself and kept walking for everyone to see.

Making her way to the well she stopped and sensed Kikyo's aura. Kikyo walked into clearing. Revealing herself, the miko smirked, "You could sense my aura today but why not yesterday?"

"You weren't here yesterday I would have sensed it!"

"Or your not as powerful as you think you brat," Kikyo snapped back.

Kagome growled, "You're just mad you can't have Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled as if she won with that remark but Kikyo started to laugh, "AS IF I CARE ABOUT THAT DOG ANYMORE I AM PLEASED WITH HIS CHOICE."

Kagome stepped back, "Fine if that's not it, it's the thought that everyone rejected you for me."

"You're not as pure as you think or as pure as the villagers think. You lost your innocence to the perverted monk. Miko's are forbidden to have sexual affairs like that. And you are in love with Inuyasha and it's forbidden to have that feeling or think about having it."

"How'd you know about Miroku!?" she panicked.

"I saw you guys," she replied.

Kagome gritted her teeth, "I am pure. As long as no one knows, I am the purest one alive."

"I may not be the purest for going to hell and falling in love, but I know for a fact you're not pure at all!"

"Fine, how about we make a wager? I mean if you're purer than me you can cure a cold broken mended heart."

Kikyo's eyebrows went up in interest, "Go on."

"If you can cure Sesshoumaru's heart you'll be purer than me. You might as well be a goddess. But we all know I'm the goddess," Kagome chuckled.

Kikyo crossed her arms and thought about her little proposal. Sesshoumaru was a noble majestic lord. Not to mention the fact that he is a stubborn full fledged demon. He despises humans and wants nothing to do with them. The only human he will have something to do with is Rin.

Kikyo sighed. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha may be half brothers but one thing for sure is that they both claimed to hate humans but only to end up traveling with one or more.

Sesshoumaru is very hard to crack. Not once in his cold hearted lonely life has that straight line on his face curved into a smile nor a frown. He was like a statue never willing to break after being knocked down from its high emplacement. He always found his way back up without a scratch.

She could try to see if she really does have the potential of healing a broken heart. She would have found out fifty years ago if the one she loved had not betrayed her soul.

Kikyo held out her hand and Kagome smirked. Grabbing her hand securely they had sealed the agreement. Before letting go Kagome added one more thing, "Who ever wins gets to also decide the fate, punishment, or victory over the other."

Kikyo nodded in agreement. She let Kagome's rough hand go and left without another word.

Kagome went to turn around to go back into the village for more admiring. But a sudden strong overwhelming aura popped up. Speaking of devil, their little wager had just appeared out of no where. She considered her options on how to get him to travel with her or something.

Hello I hope my story is good so far and im sorry if it was short to you. The next one should be longer and more exciting I hope. Please review please.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Kagome's Way

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love?

Ch 2: Kagome's Way

Then she remembered how Rin never wanted to leave a wounded friend alone. Kagome was her friend right, and if she was she could wound herself.

Kagome wandered into a clearing, she could either inflict wounds on herself or have a demon do it for her. But there was no demon in sight. She sighed in defeat. She looked up and saw and tight space between tons of trees with thorns and branches sticking out.

She decided to run through it and then take the only arrow she has and cut her self deep. She dashed threw the clasped space. As the thorns and branches hit her sensitive skin making minor cuts that bled she cried. It hurt badly. At the end she fell flat on her face. The dirt coated her white clothes in a dirty sepia color. Her green got all brownish to making her look like a dirty pig. Her face covered in dirt made it worse.

"Ahhhhh…. Wait this will help Rin think I was attacked!"

She smiled; grabbing the arrow in her quiver she made cuts on her face and a deep one on her arm making sure each cut wasn't deathly. Blood started to spew out. She discarded her empty quiver in a bush. She ran towards the walkway where Sesshoumaru and his group were walking. She positioned herself to make it look as if she was attacked.

She let out a fake scream hoping it will make them run to the scene.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken heard the ghastly scream. Rin recognize the voice. Rin turned to Sesshoumaru. He knew who screamed and he knew Rin wanted to go save her so called friend. He nodded and Rin and them rushed to Kagome. They came near to the seemingly lifeless body on the floor. Rin screamed as she saw Kagome's dirty scrunched up body. Sesshoumaru studied her wounded body. Her cuts looked like scratches caused my trees and thorns. Her deep cuts looked self inflicted. He growled. Something was not right.

Rin grabbed Kagome's body and shook her conscious. Kagome blinked a couple times to make it seem real. Rin let go of Kagome and turned around, "Sesshoumaru do something. Don't let her sit there."

"Rin we can't bring her with us. She'll cause to much trouble."

'Lord of the Jack ass fits him better,' Kagome thought.

He sighed in defeat by a helpless kid, "Jaken."

"Yes sir," Sesshoumaru's humble servant choked out in fear.

"Call Ah-Un here," he blankly stated. (Author Quickie- Sorry I forgot how to spell Ah-Un so yea I hope it's right.)

Jaken bowed and searched his kimono. In victory he pulled out a long silver whistle. He blew into the trinket witch made no sound at all. A few seconds later a two headed dog flew swiftly through the sky. The two headed beast landed with ease and bowed to his fateful master.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by her shirt and tossed her on Ah-Un.

'OWWWWW! That bastard.' Kagome puzzled.

"Sesshoumaru!" a furious Rin shouted.

He looked at Rin and turned back to Jaken, "Take this wench back to the castle have Kaori fix her up. Also tell the workers that this girl is Rin's friend so if she gets harmed and Rin gets furious they'll have to pay the price."

Jaken nodded and jumped on Ah-Un, "Wait! Sesshoumaru can we please go with her."

"But Rin…" she impatient young girl interrupted him, 0"Please Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Again he was defeated by a little child. He nodded, "Where are you going to sit. Ah-Un can't carry all of you."

The little girl sat and pondered about it for a little bit. She knew what they could do, "You can carry lady Kagome then I can ride on Ah-Un."

Sesshoumaru despised that idea but Rin had a point. Ah-Un didn't know Kagome so he would probably throw her off then Rin would get irritated with Sesshoumaru. The lord walked over to the dog and grabbed Kagome by her skirt and tossed her on his shoulder.

She would have let out a grunt for the force of his toss but she held it in. He helped Rin on top of Ah-Un and made sure they ascended into the air ok. As soon as they took their leave towards the castle, Sesshoumaru jumped in the air and a pinkish white cloud appeared under his feet.

Kagome wanted to scream in surprise but she held it in. Ah-Un was about five miles away and Sesshoumaru was going slow in seeing how he was in no rush to help this girl. Kagome acted like she was waking up and pretended not to know what or where she was.

"What happened?" she whispered.

She turned and looked at Sesshoumaru and let out a soft scream, "I know you've been awake. Why are you pretending to be hurt?"

It was a demand and not a choice question, "I have no idea on what you're saying. Nor to I have any idea why you are holding me so put me down."

"Fine if you say so," he said plainly.

He let her go and she fell. She screamed and was one inch away from the ground. Sesshoumaru had grabbed her foot before she fell to her death, "You're lucky that I won't harm someone who is friends with Rin… besides Jaken."

Kagome sighed in relief. He threw her back over her shoulder and she let out a grunt that time, "You at least hold me in your arms now."

"Not even in your dreams," he spat.

He's right. Only in her dreams has she wished to be held properly held by him only to be rejected the same way, "Stop daydreaming and answer this for me. Why is it you're faking your wounds."

"They're real and they hurt badly. I was attacked by a demon who wanted me for his pleasure so he tried to rape me."

'I bet the demon was the one raped,' Sesshoumaru thought, "if they hurt so badly then why did it not hurt when I grabbed one of your cuts on your leg or when I threw you over my shoulder."

"I…I…I didn't feel it because I was too worried about… dying… yeah dying."

He ignored her pitiful lie and decided to be quite the rest of the way. On and off he glanced at Kagome to find her staring at him. It was quite irritating.

'Why is he so hot? I really like him more that Inuyasha. He has very nice abs and is not a child. I love him… I love him… I love you Lord Sesshoumaru.'

It was sunset and he landed on the castle grounds. Walking inside the extravagant palace he entered the first aid room. He dropped Kagome and she landed on her feet luckily. Her back hurt from the position she was in for the past half hour.

"Lay on the mat and remove your clothes," he demanded her.

"Excuse me!" she shrieked.

"Not like that your worthless wench. Kaori will need to see your wounds so take those clothes off and put this on."

He threw a shirt at her and she waited until her left. When she finished Sesshoumaru walked in with a girl who wore blue hakamas and a white kimono. She had medium black hair that was put up in a clip. Her eyes were sea green eyes. She had cat ears on the top of her head like Inuyasha and that was the only cat feature that was visible. She was flirting with Sesshoumaru and he wasn't even paying attention to it. Kagome became furious and wanted to punch that cat demon in the face.

"Kaori stop fooling around and check, this wenches wounds."

Kaori frowned when she saw the human girl. It pissed her off more when Sesshoumaru had even bothered to help her. She walked over to Kagome and glanced at her, "Sesshoumaru I will look at her under one condition… that you take me out for a nice dinner at my favorite hotel."

He snarled, "Working for me is a privilege so I owe you nothing."

She huffed and turned back to Kagome. Sesshoumaru walked out. A few minutes later Kaori walked out, "Her wounds on her should heal in a couple days. But her gashes will take about two weeks. The thing is that all of her wounds look self inflicted or tiny scratches caused by twigs and thorns or a rock at the least. She's taking a bath right now and that should help her wounds heal faster. So what is she to you anyway?"

"Not to me, to Rin. That girls name is Kagome and Rin is one of her friends. So I had no choice."

"So… she's not you're lover?" she asked in an almost too happy voice.

"Never in my life or in her dreams shall I ever be her … well you know."

With that he walked away. Rin came in after Kagome got out. She was wearing a long white kimono, "Kagome come this way. Sesshoumaru offered you a room for a while until I feel you're ready to leave."

Kagome was lead to a huge room. It was plain with pink walls a two seated bed with white sheets. It had a vanity table. The night stand had a lamp and the windows were shut with the curtains draped down. She walked in and layed down slowly drifting in to a long slumber.

XxXxXxXxX

Rin ran to Sesshoumaru ready to leave with her fateful master. Jaken was to stay here at the castle so someone can watch Kagome. They headed off into the thick forest and slowly faded away. Jaken sighed he was not allowed to help Sesshoumaru for he was stuck babysitting.

XxXxXxXxX

Kagome awoke from her sleep and wandered the halls. She searched and searched but she couldn't find Sesshoumaru anywhere. She found Jaken bossing around a few human slaves, "Jaken where did Sesshoumaru go?"

He turned to face Kagome, "He went to go seek out a miko by the name of Kikyo. He needed to ask her a question, even though its not your business any way."

"WHAT!!!!!?"

That's it

Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it. Well hope you like this.


	3. Kikyo's Way

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

Ch 3: Kikyo's Way

Sesshoumaru and Rin made their way threw the forest. Rin jumping and skipping everywhere distracted him. He grabbed her shoulder lightly, trying not to hurt the young girl, and held her still, "Rin stop jumping around."

"Yes me lord."

The girl settled down and walked slowly with Sesshoumaru. She was quiet except for the occasional "Sesshoumaru do you think Kagome is pretty?" that annoyed him. Kagome being pretty. That made him want to gag. He shook the thought away.

Rin stopped and looked up. A soul collector was flying above her head and its beautiful glow captivated her. Without Sesshoumaru's consent she ran after the soul collector.

"RIN!"

The girl heard her master yell. She wanted to stop and go back but something made her keep following the light blue glow. She came to a weeping willow tree where the glowing beast swam around the sad tree. The branches were spread apart but close enough to make a comfortable spot to lie on.

Coming closer, she saw a leg hanging off one of the branches. She stopped at the bark of the tree and looked up. A gorgeous woman layed peacefully on the branches of the lonely tree. Her shiny long raven hair swayed as wind blew by. Her lids closed made her look calm even though Rin could sense she was stressed.

Rin gently placed her hand on the woman's hand. The lady was so cold, her hands so silky and soft. Her smooth milky skin shined as the moon hit her. The girl moaned in stress. She opened her eyes. Rin snatched her hand back and stepped back. Kikyo glared lightly at the little girl who was overcome with startle.

"Pretty Lady, why are you all alone out here. Don't you have kids who miss you and a husband who is worried sick?"

The girl made the woman blush, "No, I have no kids or husband. I'm all alone by myself enjoying the world."

Rin's chestnut eyes turned watery, "That's so sad, would you like to come travel with me and my papa, well the one who I live with."

Kikyo was touched by the little girl's kind gentle words, "I don't think your… papa would appreciate that."

"He doesn't care. The other day he let one of my adult friends live at his home until she healed."

"I don't think he wants another women around him maybe his wife is already mad that he has you're friend with them," countered Kikyo trying to convince the little the little girl.

"Nonsense he'll let you. After all he has no wife of girlfriend. He's handsome but he says love is for sissies."

"But-" she was cut off.

"By the way my name is Rin what's yours," asked Rin.

'RIN!" Kikyo thought.

It's been far too long she had forgotten what Rin had looked like, "Kikyo, my name is Kikyo."

"OOOOOO, hello Lady Kikyo, it has been far too long. I bet we'll have lots of fun together."

Rin grabbed Kikyo by the hand and jerked her out of the tree. Following, Kikyo thought about what Sesshoumaru would say. First he would probably ask about the sword she stole from his castle three weeks ago.

"The Takatayo," she whispered under her breathe.

Rin had found Sesshoumaru, "Lord Sesshoumaru, look it's Lady Kikyo. She **will** be traveling with us."

Sesshoumaru was shocked none the less but he refused to show it. Kikyo was shocked by little Rin's demand toward the demon.

"Rin, we already have the other woman."

"But Lady Kikyo has no family and she must travel with us," she pleaded.

The bit of information startled Sesshoumaru. As some one as pretty as Kikyo she must have surely found someone to be with. "Fine, but why don't you go pick flowers for your sick guest or something."

Rin nodded and ran away towards the closet flower field. Kikyo and Sesshoumaru stayed distant and locked eyes with her, "Where's my fathers sword?"

"What sword?" she asked playing dumb.

"I'm not into games. Where is Takatayo? The sword you stole from me about three weeks ago."

"I destroyed it after I used it," she spat.

"What? What did you use it for?!"

"You heard me. I destroyed it after I used it. Plus you don't need to know why I used it."

"That sword turns hanyou's into full demons and kills any human, without spiritual power, that the blade touches. My father had it made for half demons he made deals with."

Kikyo hesitated to answer anything. She had stolen it to make Inuyasha a full demon so his wish would come true and he wouldn't put himself in danger by looking for the jewel. Also so he could kill Kagome himself.

Rin came running back with a bouquet of daffodils, "Look Lord Sesshoumaru, they're for our sick guest." Sesshoumaru turned around and Rin followed. Kikyo hesitated and then her bet with Kagome had crossed her thoughts. She joined them seconds later.

Sesshoumaru had slowed his pace to let little Rin walk ahead. Kikyo had caught up to him and steadied her pace to keep up. Her curiosity had struck her a few moments later, 'Their sick guest?'

She wanted really badly to ask but she shut her mouth, "If you're going to ask a question don't hesitate."

"Fine, who is this sick patient you're caring for? If you want I can take a look at him?"

"No, I already have some one looking at _**her**_."

Kikyo had a lost of words. She couldn't speak. She froze on the spot and Sesshoumaru had noticed the miko had stop following.

'Her, what does he mean by her. Does he already have a mate? Sesshoumaru hates love. Mating season doesn't start for another three weeks or so. About a month actually. The last time I confronted him at his castle there was no sign of anther woman.'

"Miko stop wasting my time and hurry up."

She snapped out of her thoughts and jogged up to Sesshoumaru and continued to walk with him. A few minutes have passed. Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks.

"Miko take Rin away from here," he demanded.

Kikyo was in unision and grabbed Rin after feeling the strong demonic presence. She ran with the confused Rin to safety. After hiding behind a tree she told Rin to stay hidden. She grabbed the bow off her back and grabbed an arrow. She ran back to Sesshoumaru's side. He glanced at her as he grabbed Tokijin from his side.

Kikyo readied her bow and aimed toward the source of the monster. She let go of the arrow and blue light amidst around the arrow. Striking the demon, it out a ghastly roar.

Sesshoumaru flinched by the sound. His ears were too sensitive. Moments later the weakened demon came stumbling out of hiding. Enraged by the huge hole in its stomach he went to smack Kikyo.

Kikyo not being fast enough she ducked even though that wouldn't help. Sesshoumaru ran over and grabbed her by the waist and jumped away barely dogging the overgrown palm.

As it collided with the ground the earth beneath them crashed causing the wind to push them back knocking Kikyo out. He layed her down and stood in front of her. Not a single scratch on him. Sesshoumaru went to attack but the demon went for Kikyo.

"Such a beautiful woman, Maybe my son can have fun with her after I'm done with her."

Sesshoumaru ran back to Kikyo but the demon smacked him away. He grunted, 'Stupid miko… get up.'

Kikyo awoke and looked over. She saw Sesshoumaru on the ground and the demon hand reaching for her. She rolled to her right and got up. She ran to Sesshoumaru. He got up but the demon snatched Kikyo surprisingly. She screeched in the sudden attack.

Sesshoumaru growled. 'I can't kill this thing with Kikyo getting in the way.'

Kikyo was being shaken from left to right. The pressure knocked her out again. Sesshoumaru glared at the demon.

"You're going to pay for hitting me and touching the miko."

Sesshoumaru tightened hid grasp on Tokijin and barged at the demon. The demon looked down. Before he could react Sesshoumaru and chopped off its head and arm, the blood squirted everywhere all over Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. The hand opened and let go of Kikyo leaving her to fall to her death.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her. He sheathed his Tokijin and picked Kikyo up. (Bridal Style : ) )

He walked back to Rin and found her picking flowers. She turned her head and glanced over her shoulder. Horror covered the love in her eyes. The startled girl screeched. Sesshoumaru's knee gave out and he fell. (HAHA sucker I made the big man fall)

Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru, "Oh my, what happened to Kikyo and you?! You guys are all bloody and she looks like the wounds can kill her!"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo's physical state. He didn't notice her gashes and cuts. He stood back up.

"Come Rin. We're going back to the castle."

XxXxX

Well there it is. This one to me seemed kind of weird. Well i hoped you like it. Thanks for all of your reviews. Oh and sorry i didn't make it all actiony im not good at that. Well please review.


	4. Not You

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

I know Kikyo is dead and can't bleed but work with me here please

Ch 4- Not You

Sesshoumaru readjusted Kikyo in his arms. She wasn't heavy at all. Rin was walking right next to him. She was getting tired and night was only a few hours ago.

"Rin we can rest know."

She turned and smiled at him. She went and positioned her self against a tree. He walked over to another tree and placed Kikyo down. Rin was right if they don't stop her bleeding the souls would leave her body thus rendering her dead…again.

'Why can't I just let her die? If she wasn't Rin's friend maybe I would.'

He ripped up the sleeves of his kimono. The priceless fabric ruined and stained with blood. He wrapped it around the big gashes he could see without going under her clothes. He didn't wipe the blood off but it was good enough.

Morning

Sesshoumaru awoke and looked around. Rin was still sleeping and the miko was still knocked out. He was guessing it was from loosing all that blood. He stood up and awoke Rin. She rubbed the sand from her eyes and smiled. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kikyo and picked her up again. Her head resting on his chest and her arms around his neck.

A few hours later they arrived at the castle. Rin ran to go wash up and eat. Sesshoumaru made his way into Kaori's room. She turned to look at who came in and she screamed dropping the glass cups she was holding. The shattering noise was all that could be heard in the complete silence in the room.

"Oh my, my Lord what happened?!"

He ignored her and placed Kikyo on the table Kaori uses to work with people. She walked over to Sesshoumaru, "Please let me help you."

"She needs the help I'm fine."

She glanced at Kikyo. She was enraged again that Sesshoumaru had brought another woman over. She walked over to Kikyo and Sesshoumaru walked to a corner and waited. He looked away when Kaori removed Kikyo's clothes. A few thirty minutes later Kaori left the room to go get some clothes for Kikyo.

She came in with a very nice dress kimono. It was red with miniature white bellflowers. She placed the dress down on the table next to Kikyo. She covered Kikyo in a blanket, "For now she'll have to be carried around in a blanket… if you're not going to leave her in here. Before she dresses she should take a bath. Where is she to be staying so I can check on her?"

"She'll be in my quarters for now. I'll check on her." He walked over and grabbed Kikyo and left Kaori. Kaori started to cry as she grasped the collar of her kimono.

Sesshoumaru placed Kikyo down on the bed. The blood that would stain his bed didn't matter to him. He could always change the sheets. He walked out and let her get her sleep. He walked down stairs and Kagome was there waiting. She turned around and saw Sesshoumaru, "Oh there you are. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out for a bit."

"No," he said and left.

Kagome screamed in her head, 'Baka. I wonder where all that blood came from.'

She walked away and went to go find Rin. She hasn't seen Kikyo and she was glad, 'That means he rejected her to travel with them.'

She found Rin eating a bowl of oatmeal, "Hey Rin."

"Oh hello Kagome," she said with a stuffed mouth.

Kagome smiled, "Hey do you know where Sesshoumaru's room is?"

She swallowed her food, "Ummm, yea. His is the room with the double doors on the top floor. Why?"

"Thanks, I just wanted to go up there and check it out."

Rin choked on her food and spit it out, "No! You mustn't!"

Kagome was shocked by the girls' sudden outburst, "Why?"

"Please don't, no one is allowed on that floor. He killed a maid who went up there. Only Jaken is allowed up there but he's not allowed in any rooms. Rin went up there once and I got in big trouble by Jaken. He said Rin was Lucky Sesshoumaru didn't find me. Please for your safety stay off of that floor."

Kagome nodded and left Rin to eat her food. She headed up the second floor and headed to her room. She looked into her drawer and searched about the clothes in the dresser.

'Ha, I'll where something sexy and wait in Sesshoumaru's chamber and wait for him.'

She pulled out a green dress that went up about three to four inches above the knees. It had spaghetti straps and was see through in the middle. She snickered and put it on. It was getting late and Sesshoumaru would be getting back any moment. She grabbed a robe and put it over.

She headed to the fifth flour. She arrived and it was totally dark. It was kind of scary. She looked for the double doors. She found them at the end of the halls after you make two lefts and a right. The handle was made of pure gold. She went in and looked around. She walked over to the dresser. Something shiny caught her eyes. It was beautiful. It was a diamond locket. Inside there was no pictures. The chain was white. She grabbed it and tried it on. She tucked it in the collar of the dress so no one could see it. It was dark. She went over to the bed. It was big.

'Just like a spoiled prince.'

She sat on it. Her hand glided across the silky sheets and ran into a bundle of hair. She picked up some and it was black hair. She wanted to scream but she held it in. Soon the doors busted open and the lights went on.

Sesshoumaru was holding both doors open and his eyes were blood shot red. He was furious. She looked back at the hair and found that it belonged to Kikyo. She was enraged as well. She turned back to Sesshoumaru when she heard his deep breathing.

She stood up and was very nervous. She let the robe open a bit. Sesshoumaru's eyes followed her. He growled and she jumped a bit.

"Get out." He sad at first in a small angry tone.

But when she ignored him he shouted, "GET OUT!"

She ran past him kind of crying at the same time. She wondered how he knew she was in there. Then she remembered that his nose could smell anything. The color in his eyes faded back to gold. His eyes were sad for a moment then he went back to his icy façade.

He shut the doors and walked over to his dresser. There was a bouquet of roses. One was red while the others were black. He heard a grunt so he looked toward Kikyo.

She grabbed her head and stood up. Sesshoumaru had averted his gaze away in kind of a blush. She wondered why. She looked down and her breasts were showing. She blushed and snatched the blankets up. She looked down and studied her body. All her wounds felt better she still felt woozy. She looked back at Sesshoumaru who was still looking away.

With a blush and stutter she asked, "Did you…umm… fix my wounds."

He turned back and noticed she was covered, "No."

"How do I know you didn't look or anything you pervert!"

This kind of ticked Sesshoumaru off but he contained his composer, "Why would I ever look at a human that way?"

'He's right. He is disgusted by humans.'

Snapping her out of her thoughts, "In that door there is a bath. Go take one. You have clothes on the table."

She glanced at the door then back at him. The blood was still all over him. The way his face was covered in blood made it look like he is a killer. The way it was all on the left side and covering both eyelids in blood, "You can take one first, I'll wait."

"I'm fine, now go before I change my mind and make you stay in that."

"I know you wouldn't because it would be bad for your reputation if some one important saw me like this."

She was right so he just turned around and looked back at his roses. She got up and went to take a nice warm bath. Sesshoumaru noticed the locket on his drawer was gone. He was enraged that some one had come in his room and taken it. It was either Kagome or Kikyo. Their sent was the only one that lingered around.

Kikyo rested in the bath. She dunked her head and rose to the surface. She want all the blood off. She went under again. She washed up and everything.

Sesshoumaru walked into the bathroom as Kikyo was standing to get out. She screamed and sat back down and covered herself. He ignored every bit of the scream but he couldn't ignore the picture in his head of Kikyo's body.

"What do you want?! Pervert!"

"Shut up, I'm not here to look at you when you're naked. I need to know. Did you wake up at all and take anything off my drawer?"

"No, wait, what? That was you room?"

"Yes this whole castle is mine."

"Oh no," she said as she sunk her head back in the water.

He walked in further and shut the door. He went to the bowl of water and splashed his face. Kikyo rose her face back up, "Why are you still in here?"

"If I remembered correctly I have any right to be in any room of MY castle. Anyways hurry and get out so I can take a bath too. If you weren't aware I have blood all over me."

As he was turned around she got up and dressed. She took two chopsticks and put them in a bun of part of her hair. The rest was down, "You have to look nice in my castle so there is face color stuff in that diamond bowl."

Kikyo hated make up. But she giggled at what Sesshoumaru had referred to it as face color stuff.

"What's so funny miko?"

"Nothing," she said as she put on black eyeliner.

She took out a trinket that held red lipstick. She used her pinky to put it on her lips. She noticed Sesshoumaru was still turned around, "I'm not dressing anymore you can turn around."

XxXxXxX

Kagome walked over to Rin, "How come Kikyo is sleeping in Sesshoumaru's room."

"You know Lady Kikyo… wait he put her in his room. That's weird. He never does that. Oh so that's where he hid her. No wonder I couldn't find her."

XxXxXxX

Sesshoumaru turned back around and was stunned to see Kikyo. She looked beautiful. She looked gorgeous without make up, but he was just shocked. She blushed, because Sesshoumaru was starring at her. She turned around and walked out of the room.

Sesshoumaru turned back and got ready to take his bath. The image of Kikyo naked still flashed in his eyes.

"Kagome you have to go get ready for dinner. We always have to look appropriate for dinner or the Lord gets mad. The clothes you should wear for dinner is in the closet in you room. Go get ready, if your not in the dinning room by the time Sesshoumaru is ready you get locked out and don't get to eat."

Kagome was Shocked and starving. She ran to her room. Rin went to hers to get ready. Upstairs Kikyo waited for Sesshoumaru to get out. She had no idea where to go. She only has been up here once and that was when she stole the sword. Sesshoumaru came out in his usual clothes. To him they were just play clothes to everyone else they were royalty clothes.

Kikyo grabbed her silky hair and hid her face. Sesshoumaru's hair was wet and he looked ok in her opinion. He glanced at her, "Come on, dinner should be ready by know."

"Wait Sesshoumaru do you have a barrier around your castle?"

"Yea, why."

"Because my soul collectors can't get by?!"

He snickered, "Fine I guess we should do something about it."

She backed up as Sesshoumaru took Tensegia out, "Sesshoumaru no! I prefer being dead."

He ignored her. She ran for the door but her grabbed her wrist. She struggled to get out of his grip. He slammed her against the wall causing a picture to fall. He lifted up her dress so he wouldn't cut the dress. She tried pushing her dress down. She was making it hard for him to do this. He captured her mouth with his and she was shocked.

She stopped moving and it is exactly what he wanted her to do. He stabbed her and she gasped. He kissed her on purpose. He pulled back the sword and released her mouth. She was holding her stomach on the ground. She could feel her heart beat and her skin turn soft and warm. The color rose back to her body, "I repaid the favor. You gave me back my arm without my consent I give you back your life."

She stood up and smacked him. It was by surprise so he had no time to react. He grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall again. She grabbed his arm and grasped it hard. He let her go and she fell on him. He picked her up straight, "I give you twenty minutes to get into the dinning room to eat. Rin will be waiting."

Sesshoumaru snickered on his way out. She got up and slammed the dresser with her fist. The roses fell. She walked over and picked up the red one. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru crossed her mind. She picked up the vase and the roses and refilled it with water. She cleaned up her mess and headed down stairs.

Kagome, Rin, Kaori, and Sesshoumaru waited for Kikyo. She walked in and sat down by Sesshoumaru where her seat was. She looked up and across from her was Kagome.

"YOU!"

XxXxXxXxX

There you go. The fourth chapter. I think I did pretty good with this chapter. I hope you like it. Well review. Ill try and update sooner. Bye


	5. Game Begins

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

Ch 5- Game Begins

"YOU!"

Kagome wasn't so shocked about Kikyo cause she found out before dinner. Kikyo though didn't think he would let Kagome travel with him, since she travels with his half brother Inuyasha.

Kikyo sat back down and looked away from Sesshoumaru's icy glare. The food was passed around and Kikyo didn't touch a bit of it. She wasn't eating. Sesshoumaru stared at her again she ignored him.

She knew why he was staring so evilly at her. She got up and left. This infuriated the Demon Lord. Rin could tell Sesshoumaru was mad, "Lord Sesshoumaru why don't you finish eating?"

He averted his attention to the kid. He looked at his plate. He started to eat. Rin sighed in relief, 'Lady Kikyo is going to get hurt. She needs to control herself.'

Kaori and Kagome couldn't finish their food they were stuffed. Sesshoumaru and Rin finished. The human maid came in and took all the dishes. The others cleaned up. Everyone was dismissed and they all departed. Sesshoumaru went to Kikyo.

Kikyo was so puzzled with this castle. She ran into many dead ends and locked rooms. She thought finding the exit wouldn't be so hard. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Where am I."

She looked up and she was in front of another room. She walked in. She sighed in frustration. She was in the kitchen. Many women we're doing dishes and rushing to clean. She walked in and many stayed out of her way.

'They must think I'm part of Sesshoumaru's family or something. It's probably because the clothes,' she thought.

A maid tripped in front of her. Kikyo went down to help her but the maid screamed in fear, "Please don't hurt me! It was an accident! Please I'll get back to work!"

Horror rose in Kikyo's eyes. She started to cry. For the first time after being alive. She touched her face and felt the cold drops. She helped the maid up and picked up the things she dropped. The maid bowed and ran out with the tablecloths and eating ware. Kikyo walked over to where they were doing dishes. She picked up a sponge and started helping.

Several just sat and stared at Kikyo as if she were crazy, "My lady what are you doing, if you please pardon my rudeness?"

"I'm helping you guys," she said with a small smile.

The maids smiled at her and continued to work. One came up and helped her do the dishes, "You are a very pure Lady. Lord Sesshoumaru has found an opposite match. That is very weird though. You must have made him happy or something."

Kikyo blushed, "No wait I'm just here to… take care of Rin. I'm not his partner or mate or whatever."

"Are you certain," the maid asked.

"Yes positive." The maid nodded and got back to work.

Sesshoumaru had followed Kikyo's sent to the Kitchen. He came in and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and bowed. Except for Kikyo who didn't notice him.

He walked over and grabbed her arm. She yelped and dropped the plate she was washing. She slowly looked up, "Sesshoumaru!"

"What are you doing in here?! Stay out of here. Come now!"

He dragged her out. Everyone watched the look on Kikyo's face and watched the blood drop from her right arm. She was in pain and the maids thought it was their fault.

Sesshoumaru dragged her despite the fact of her wiggling and screaming. He came to the last floor (six floors.) About two rooms from his he threw Kikyo in.

It was a bedroom with a strong scent of bellflowers. The floor was cherry red Sugar Creek Solid Wood. The walls were painted winter ice white. The curtains were red Peri Chiffonade. The bed was a canopy bed. The sheets that hung over hiding the inside we're also red. The sheets were white with red designs of swirls and lines. One the walls were shelves filled with glass animals. The dark cherry wood dresser held roses, glass roses, and diamond roses. The room was exquisite.

Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru, "Why did you do that," she said in a small whisper.

"Never again will you ever touch me like that. I am bleeding cause of you! I hate you no I despise you. You have no right!"

Sesshoumaru snickered again, "You're living in my castle you follow my rules and one rule that you failed is leaving without my consent. If I punish you, you won't complain."

She grabbed the brush that was situated on the floor. She grasped the handle and with all the power left in her arm she through the brush at Sesshoumaru. It whacked him in the head causing a minor gash. Two times she has fooled him and caught him by surprise. He was ireful. He grabbed her on her wound and applied pressure. The blood seeped out faster and it cause Kikyo pain.

"Listen here women, for your imprudence I can throw you in the cell located in the basement. I brung you to my castle and this is how your treat me. I have had enough with you. You can explain it to Rin."

He grabbed her and led her all the way to the basement. The cell he wanted to throw her in was gruesome and nauseating, "Are you going to behave or do I have to lock you up and treat you like a slave."

Kikyo had ignored him. She felt guilty. He brought her to his castle to help her and for Rin. He's been tolerating her nonsense for Rin. She looked him in the eyes. They didn't show any anger or emotion but she could tell he was fed up with her.

"I apologize for my idiocy. I can understand you are doing this all for Rin. I'll…" it was hard for her to say this, deep down inside she would never behave, "…behave."

He snickered. He knew she would give in and stop causing trouble. He reached for his head and held the gash. The blood was leaking into his eyes.

"I shall look at your wound for you," she insisted.

"It is fine; it will heal on its own."

"That may be so my Lord, but the bleeding won't cease." She shot right back.

He growled and followed the maiden to Kaori's room. Kikyo knocked on the door. The door opened and sea green eyes peered out. Kaori clutched her mouth to stop from screaming.

"My Lord please let me help you. The gash looks deep," she complained.

"No need Kaori, it's a minor gash. I came to get supplies to fix it up. Please can I borrow some supplies?"

She let Kikyo in. It made her irritated that she has lived with Sesshoumaru since she was born. Her mother worked here and she's always love him and never has been able to heal him or anything. But then these two stupid girls come and know the miko is allowed to be with him twenty four seven.

Kikyo left with a couple of bandages and a few ointments. Sesshoumaru stood by a couch in the foyer. Kikyo walked over with a bowl of warm water and a rag.

"Sesshoumaru I am not that tall to properly heal your gash so would you please sit down."

Sesshoumaru just propped himself on the love seat couch he was next to. She got on the other seat by the table. Standing on the couch with her knees she studied the gash, "No stitches will be need."

She placed the tip of the rag in the water. She took it out and wiped of the blood on the Lord's head. She grabbed the bottle of antibiotics and rubbed some on his head with her fingers. She took a bandage and wrapped it around his head. It may have been unnecessary but it was a great way to cover the whole gash.

She sat down and stared at him, "I am sorry about the gash. I just wanted to hit you for hurting me."

He nodded, "While you're here you might want to fix you arm it's still bleeding. You're alive know so you faint faster without blood."

There was no reply. He looked over he sighed. She fainted. He called down Kaori and ordered her to fix Kikyo's arm. Kaori did and left with his consent. He grabbed a blanket that was folded on the couch and put it over her slouching body. He left.

Kagome was outside picking flowers with Rin. Sesshoumaru had walked out in search of them. Rin grinned and ran to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru what type of flowers are these?"

He looked at the little girl. He knew she was expecting an answer, "They are bellflowers."

'Bellflowers. Kikyo's scent.'

Rin gave them to Sesshoumaru, "Hey these are from Kagome."

He denied the flowers, "Rin I have no desire to get with Kagome. I understand you like her but she has to leave."

Rin's chocolate orbs filled with sorrow, "When does she have to leave?"

"Soon," he replied.

She looked at Kagome, "But Kikyo can stay right," she said averting her attention back to her Lord.

"…" he was silent.

"Then she can be with you and become my mother," she begged.

He was silent again. He walked past the sulking girl and walked to Kagome, "Rin go play with Kikyo. She's in the foyer."

Rin gleamed with happiness, "Finally I can go see Kikyo."

Kagome had sudden fear as the Lord of the castle she was living in walked towards her. She backed away then stood her ground, "Yes."

"You have to leave tomorrow."

"Wait, what?!"

"I want you gone before nightfall tomorrow."

"But why?!"

"I don't have any need for Inuyasha to come to my castle looking for you."

"But don't you want to kill him," she asked hoping for some lead to stay.

"Yes, but not at my castle."

"Then why don't we leave, you, Rin, and me. Then I can help you collect jewel shards."

"I have no need for jewel shards or travel with you," he sneered.

"No, the more shards you collect the stronger you can get and Inuyasha will come looking for you. Thus leading him in the perfect trap for his demise."

Sesshoumaru understood where she was going with this, "But how would you have anything to do with that."

"I can make Inuyasha crash into the ground leaving him vulnerable for your attacks, and I can locate the jewel shards. I can see and sense them."

He thought about this, "Fine."

He only agreed so he can use Kagome's powers to find the jewels and she can watch Rin.

He walked away and Kagome jumped up and down and cheered with victory. Now she went to go find Kikyo.

'Kikyo the game is just beginning.'

XxXxXxXxX

There it is the fith chapter oh yeah. Please review. Your reviews have been so supporting and helpful thank you for them all. I love Sessh and Kik so i want to finish this story but i need your support. WEll i hope you liked this chapter.


	6. I'm Joining

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

Ch 6- I'm Joining

Kagome made her way to the foyer where Sesshoumaru said she was. She walked in and Rin was sleeping in the chair. Kikyo was asleep.

'I guess Rin got tired.'

Kikyo woke up at the sense of Kagome aura. Kikyo looked at Kagome. Kagome smiled, "Oh hello Kikyo."

"…"

"Silent aren't we," she smirked.

"What do you want?"

"Tomorrow I will be traveling with Sesshoumaru and Rin and you will have to leave. I made a huge step to winning our bet."

XxXxX

Kaori made her way to the foyer. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Kagome and Kikyo, "Tomorrow I will be traveling with Sesshoumaru and Rin and you will have to leave. I made a huge step to winning our bet."

'Bet, traveling?'

She walked a little closer to listen.

XxXxX

Kikyo felt Kaori's presence but she didn't care, "What are you talking about."

"I convinced Sesshoumaru to let me travel with him. So now I will be the one to get close to him and heal his cold heart and thus winning our bet to cure his heart… also to win his love."

"Wh ...what? You love Sesshoumaru?" you could here the anguish in her voice.

XxXxXxX

Kaori walked in, "Your toying with the lord for a bet!"

Kikyo turned her attention towards the nurse, "What were you doing ease dropping?"

"I came in here to fetch Rin. But know that I found out this horrid news I have to tell my lord."

"Wait no!" Kagome shouted.

"Why not," she asked.

"You can join our bet. I can tell you have feeling for the lord. And if you were to win you decide our fate."

Kaori blushed, "I'm so in."

She walked away. Kikyo got up and went in search for Sesshoumaru. She found him in the halls where his quarters were located, "My Lord."

He turned to Kikyo, "What."

"Is it true Kagome is traveling with you?"

"Yes, but why does it concern you?"

"It's not the fact she's traveling with you it's the fact that Rin wont be safe."

"What do you mean she won't be safe? She's with me."

"I'm just saying leave Rin to travel with me, because when someone travels with Kagome she always tries to get in distress. Then when you have to go save her it leaves her and Jaken to be vulnerable. And Jaken is not the stronger of the two."

"Fine."

"Good so I'll take her off your hands tomorrow when you leave."

"No, she stays with me you just come with."

"What?!"

'I really wasn't expecting that. Rin safety really just concerned me.'

Sesshoumaru headed towards his room. Kikyo ran to catch up. He shut the door. Kikyo got aggravated. She sat down in front of the door. She held her knees and thought about it. She slammed her head on the door and it opened. She fell backwards. Sesshoumaru was looking at her. His shirt was off and she blushed. He had a nice muscular toned body. She got up and bowed.

"Sorry My Lord," she rushed.

She walked away and rushed to her room. Sesshoumaru shut his door. He sighed and looked at his drawer. His locket his mother gave him was still missing. He hasn't tried Kagome yet.

XxXx Next Day XxXx

Kikyo woke up at five. Something was in the hallway. She got up and opened the door. Sesshoumaru's door was cracked open. Curiosity hit her and she walked over. Then something moved behind her. She turned around.

Something was staring her down. It was a lizard youaki. He was in human form but the tail gave it away. It stepped a couple feet towards her. Kikyo backed up, "Stay away demon."

She was ready for any type of attack. She backed up into a wall and turn to look. The lizard demon took his chance and jumped on Kikyo. She fell and hit her head. She past out. The lizard snickered.

"Such a lovely lady." He whispered as his hand slipped up her nightgown. He pulled down her under ware and lifted the nightgown and revealed her whole body. Licking every part he could before the lord woke up.

He was about to rape her when someone grabbed his shirt and pulled him off. Kikyo woke up and looked at who saved her. Sesshoumaru was holding the demon by the neck. He picked Kikyo up and brought her back to her room while still holding the demon.

Before he left she walked up to him, "thank you."

Sesshoumaru sat there for a while then shut the door. He dragged the demon into his room, "Hiroshi what do you think you're doing."

"Having fun," he replied in a comical tone.

"Raping my guest isn't having fun. It's pleasuring your self."

"Why would you care? You said I could go rape that ugly girl Kagome. What's so different with this one?"

"Nothing, I wasn't serious when I said to go rape Kagome."

"I think the one you just saved means more. You were pissed at me for touching her. I saw your eyes. They turn red when you're absolutely furious, then when she said thank you- you calmed down."

"What'd you find out about Naraku," he changed the subject.

"He still is hiding. I know I'm getting closer. People are saying they've seen a man with a spider on his back. Around Shinar Village."

"That's where I guess I'm going today. Go continue your search…"

Hiroshi headed toward the window. He was about to jump down, "If I cared so much I would have killed you."

The demon smiled and jumped. Sesshoumaru turn and faced his door, "Come in."

Kikyo froze, "How long did you know I was there?"

"Since you let you're room."

Kikyo walked in, "So who was that?"

"Hiroshi, my Naraku hunter," he answered.

"Next time he touches me there won't be any of him left to hunt," she said and made her leave.

8:00

Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, and Jaken were waiting for Rin and Kagome. They walked out and Kaori was in a pair of hakamas and kimono behind them. Sesshoumaru was puzzled, "What are you doing Kaori?"

"I'm coming with you. If something happens to those two who would heal them. Certainly not you."

He ignored her comment and all six of them walked off. Kagome sadden. She missed Inuyasha. Being in a group like this reminded her of them. Sesshoumaru being Inuyasha, Kikyo as Sango, Kaori as Miroku, and Rin as Shippo. She walked up and tried to get close to Sesshoumaru. Kaori smiled, 'I'll finally win Sesshoumaru."

XxXxXxX

I'm sorry it is so short. I just needed to add Kaori. I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter. But please review. I'll update soon.


	7. Naraku Appears

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

Ch 7: Naraku Appears

Not even about three miles and Kagome has been complaining. It was getting on Sesshoumaru's nerves but he had to contain his composure. Rin was sleeping on Kikyo's back. Jaken was afraid to say anything in thought of that Sesshoumaru would smite him. Kikyo could careless she ignored it.

Kaori on the other hand was fed up with it. She walked up to Kagome, "Here let me give you something to really complain about."

Everyone in question turned to watch what she met. Kaori slapped Kagome across the face. Jaken praised Kaori in his head. Kagome was left speechless as they kept on walking. Kagome finally realized what had happened and she threw Kaori to the ground.

Kaori grabbed Kikyo's leg and yanked her to the floor. Kagome fell flat on her butt and whined. Kagome grasped Kaori's hair and yanked it from side to side. Kaori jumped on Kagome and they both just threw random punches, bites, and slaps. Sesshoumaru was fed up with everyone, "Stop right now!"

Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru and everyone stopped right I their tracks. Kagome and Kaori dusted themselves off and stood up. Sesshoumaru stared evilly at them. It sent shivers down their spine.

Before Sesshoumaru could start on and yell about Kikyo grabbed his shoulder, "We should set rest for a bit."

Sesshoumaru growled and rudely brushed Kikyo's hand off his shoulder. This made Kagome snicker. Frankly Kikyo didn't care. She gently grabbed Rin from her back and set the sleeping girl down. They waited until Kagome and Kaori were situated then they continued again.

Rin had woken up and was holding Kikyo's hand. Kagome was on the left of Sesshoumaru and Kaori was on the right. Kikyo was in the back with Jaken and Rin. Kikyo had no concern for the bet. Right now with a big crowd like this, Rin's safety mattered.

Sundown was near and everyone was getting tired. Sesshoumaru let the others start a camp for tonight. Kagome went for wood. Kaori was I charged with food. Kikyo stayed with Sesshoumaru and watched Rin. But Rin wanted to help with camp so she ran off to help catch the food. Jaken insisted on staying but hi Lord demanded he watch Rin. The toad demon thought that only the priestess was suppose to watch Rin.

There was an odd silence, "SO, what are we searching for?"

"If you must know. We are searching for the jewel shards."

Shock surrounded Kikyo's thoughts, "Why?!"

"None of your business," he scolded

She got up and walked away. She stopped. She was in front of a barrier. She backed up a bit. She went to touch it with her hand but she questioned herself. Ignoring her own doubt she touched it and her hand went pass.

She smirked. Her miko powers allowed her to penetrate any barrier. But who put up this barrier she was worried about. Walking through she was overwhelmed with the aura of Naraku. She thought about going back for Sesshoumaru. She shrugged it off. Continuing, she traveled to the source of the aura.

It reeked of rotting flesh and old blood. She wanted to puke, but she was somewhat used to it. She saw a man pass by. She was certain it was Naraku.

"Naraku show your pitiful self!"

Seconds later a vile laugh rung through her ears. She turned around and Naraku was sitting there. She went to grab her bow and arrows, nothing. She left her weapons with Sesshoumaru. Cursing herself she backed up from Naraku.

"Why Kikyo, is this how you greet me?"

"Noting but the worst for you."

He let out a laugh at her useless joke. Coming closer to her she flinched at every hand movement he made, "Don't be afraid Kikyo…. I won't hurt you much."

She stood her ground. She knew he could sense her tiny amount of fear. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close. She tried to fight back, but the amount of jewel shards he using it was hopeless. Grabbing her in am embrace she felt disgusted. Squirming and pushing he held her in a tight lock.

"Why don't you just kill me already," she yelled.

"No, you got your life back. You are worth more now that you have a heart and fresh blood running through your veins."

Naraku grabbed her chin. She had no choice but to look at him as he studied her.

"Why Kikyo, your beauty has doubled now that your alive. So much that I could have you right here. But a kiss would do just as fine."

She gasped and really tried to escape. He caught her mouth with his chapped lips. Pushing his tongue through her lips. She bit his tongue and zapped him with most of her spiritual powers. He screeched and tossed her. Using her powers rendered her weak.

"That kiss was lovely Kikyo, but next time I'll steal more than just a kiss. But for now I shall take my leave."

He brushed her cheek with his hand and disappeared. Her power has definitely doubled now that she was living. She stood up the best she could. The bodies of dead villagers have disappeared with Naraku. The fresh air attacked her nose. She grabbed a tree for support.

She made her way back to camp. Everyone stared at her weak state. Sesshoumaru and Jaken stared at her questionly and angrily. Rin handed her the cooked fish they saved for her. She generously took it and bit small pieces of it. Soon after their meal Kagome, Rin, and Kaori drifted off to sleep. Kikyo sat in silence trying to ignore the hateful gaze of Sesshoumaru.

By surprise Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist dragged her about 10 yards away and picked her up off the ground. She whined as he crushed her wrist, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Jaken joined the noble dog demon side. The smell of Naraku disgusted him. His sent was all over her body. In the period of time Kikyo was gone he wondered what happened between them.

"You filthy whore! We all thought you despised Naraku. Then here you are having sex with him," Jaken scolded.

The news shocked Kikyo. Tears formed in her eyes. 'Is this what Sesshoumaru is mad about,' she wondered.

The words Kikyo, Naraku, and sex in the same sentence struck Sesshoumaru. It hurt him to here that.

"Ki… Miko, did you or did you not have sexual contact with Naraku."

Jaken might have not noticed but Kikyo could capture the slight pain in his voice. It hurt her bad that she hurt the proud dog demon. It also hurt her how he thought she had sexually been with Naraku.

"No, I did not," she said with confidence.

Sesshoumaru dropped her. He motioned for Jaken to leave and go check up on Rin and stay there. The demon toad left. Sesshoumaru turned his back to Kikyo. He didn't leave nor did he spare a look at her.

"If you are working with Naraku I will have no choice but to kill you. I wont spare you your life nor will I listen to Rin's plead of saving your worthless life."

Kikyo stood up. With hesitance she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's back and held on tight. Sesshoumaru was shocked at first but did nothing to show it. He tensed up.

"Sesshoumaru… mi Lord… I swear I have no relations going on between Naraku. He tried to rape me. Now more than anyone I want to destroy him. But what makes me scream inside and hate myself is that I have hurt you and I can tell."

Her grip tightened. "It did not hurt me one bit if you were having sexual affairs with him."

She let go. She did not love him she hoped. But her heart was aching as if she did love him. He did not lover her and she was sure. She was also sure that maybe Kagome might just win and take away everything from her. She headed back to camp. Sesshoumaru just sat there. He grabbed where her hands had been on his stomach. Her sweet bellflower sent still lingered with him.

He shook his head to rid of these feelings and thoughts and headed back to camp.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. This one might be kindof bad though. Sorry. Review please


	8. Problems

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

Ch 8: Problems

Everyone was back on the trail. Sesshoumaru had been quit frustrated that they hadn't found a single shard of the Shikon jewel. Kagome had apologized and said that not one has appeared. He began to doubt Kagome's abilities to sense a shard. But he kind of believed her if Kikyo didn't sense any.

Sesshoumaru hasn't said a word to Kikyo or has even looked at her he could really care less. Rin has also kept her occupied. Kikyo on the other hand was sadden and depressed. Kaori and Kagome still had a chance. Sesshoumaru hated her now more that ever. Kagome has tried countless time to get near him. Kaori just made up lies about fainting.

Kikyo stopped in her thoughts and looked up. A demonic presence was among them. About three miles and had nine jewel shards. She wanted to tell Sesshoumaru but he would ignore her. She grabbed the toad demon that was trying to reach his lord.

"Jaken, I need you to tell Sesshoumaru that there are nine jewel shards about three miles away towards the south."

"Why should I?"

"He won't talk to me. Plus it would give you a reason to help him."

Jaken nodded and ran up to Sesshoumaru, "Mi Lord, the miko has claimed she sensed nine jewel shards. Three miles away in the south."

Kagome didn't believe Kikyo one bit. If there was a shard she would have sensed it. Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo for the first time. He looked towards the south, "Let's get going."

Everyone headed to Kikyo's locations in a slow rush. As they got closer Kagome started to sense the shards. She glared at Kikyo who gave her a smirk. They came to a lake. Mist surrounded them on all sides. Only one tree sat at the foot of the lake and had no leaves. The closet trees were two miles away. Kikyo readied her bow and arrows. Kagome followed. Kaori and Sesshoumaru pulled out their weapons.

Rin was holding on to Kikyo's hakamas. Jaken had his staff prepared. Three figures jumped out of the middle of the lake and landed on the foot of the lake. It was three lizard demons. One had blue one the other two wore green and yellow, "Everyone aim at their heads, chest, and stomach. The jewel shards are there."

The lizards laughed at Kikyo, "Boys, we have to capture that one. She can sense the shards."

They all laughed. One by one they duplicated their bodies making ten more of them. Kikyo and barely Kagome could tell which one was real and which ones were fake. But the lizards split up. Three fake ones attack Kikyo and Rin. The others attacked the rest of the gang. Kikyo pushed Rin to the ground and covered Rin from any attack. With Rin here it would be hard for her to use any spiritual power.

Sesshoumaru had easily gotten rid of all the fakes and one real one that attacked them. He saw Kikyo and Rin in trouble. He went to go save them but more fakes were made. He was cut off from the two girls. Jaken go tout and went to go help Kikyo. Instead she handed him Rin and told them to run.

Now that Rin was gone she could use her spiritual power. But it wouldn't be any help. She was bleeding seriously on her back from the claws of the lizards. She layed motionless on the ground. Sesshoumaru grew tired of this and used his whip to destroy all the fakes. The last two real lizard demons hissed at Sesshoumaru.

One shot in the air and attacked the ground between Sesshoumaru, Kaori, and Kagome making the ground explode. Kagome flew into the air. Kaori was pushed into a tree. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hand and set her on the ground. As this happened, Sesshoumaru saw a diamond heart locket around Kagome's neck, his mother's locket.

He was about to yell at her but he killed the lizard demon that was attacking them. After that he went to go help Kikyo but she was gone. The other demon had gotten away with Kikyo, "Wait here."

He left in a hurry. Not so long he caught up to the demon with Kikyo in his arms. Sesshoumaru grabbed the demon by its tail and grabbed Kikyo. He tossed her on his shoulder and flung the lizard demo into a mountain.

The demon didn't die. He got up and surprised Sesshoumaru from the back. He kicked the dog lord into a cave. Sesshoumaru took out his Tokijin. The demon gave a curious look.

Sesshoumaru smirked and swung his sword that sent out lighting bolts killing the demon and accidentally making the ceiling cave in. He grabbed Kikyo and jumped back from the falling rocks.

Kikyo woke up and looked around. She blinked in confusion. Regaining her composure she looked as Sesshoumaru. He turned away from her confused look.

"Sesshoumaru, what happened? Where are we?"

"We're stuck in a cave because of you." He bawled.

"Me, my fault? Just tell me how it's my fault."

"You're a human that's how. You're too weak to fight. The demons kidnapped you and I had to go save your pathetic life."

Of course Sesshoumaru had to be so straight forward and harsh with his reply. She walked up to him and smacked him.

"I'm tired of your attitude toward me! You are always so rapacious with me! Especially after the incident with Naraku you've been an ass."

Sesshoumaru was done with Kikyo. He wanted to be rid of her. He smacked her across the face and she flew to the ground, "Don't mess with me woman. I'm tired of you. Don't you ever think you can touch me like that again and I won't hit you back."

Kikyo grabbed her stinging cheek. He was right they are both tired of each other and absolutely despise each other. She has no chance to win this bet. Kaori or Kagome obviously have a chance. She watched him walk up to the entrance of the cave that was now blocked by boulders.. He gripped the handle of Tokijin.

"Sesshoumaru don't!"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you do the entire cave will give out and fall apart. Leaving us to be crushed."

"Then how do you expect us to get out."

"There must be another exit somewhere. If not, I'm sure Rin and the others will come looking for us. And if you collected the nine jewel shards from the demons then Kagome will…should be able to find us."

He let go of his sword and turned to face Kikyo. She was walking deeper into the mouth of the cave. He followed. She's right there must be another way out.

XxXxXxX

"It's been about twenty minutes now. My Lord and Lady Kikyo should be back by now," a distressed girl whined.

Kaori ignore Rin and her complaints. Kagome as well ignored the girl. Rin walked over to Jaken and begged him to go search for them.

"Absolutely not! We were told to stay here." Jaken protested.

"But what if Lord Sesshoumaru needs your help. He'll be very upset if you didn't come."

Jaken gulped. He's remembered countless of times where that has happened and he's been hit. He agreed and rushed everyone to go look for the two. Kagome and Kaori were furious that Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were alone… together.

XxXxXxX

Kikyo and Sesshoumaru have been traveling for a while and they got bored of looking.

"I thought you said there was another way out woman?"

"There is but you just have to be patient."

"I've been patient enough with you and this assy cave." The Lord bellowed.

"Calm down, we'll take a break soon."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her, 'She said that twenty minutes ago.'

Kikyo kept walking and Sesshoumaru just followed. He felt like Kikyo owned him. That was a very bad feeling. He was tired of this. The smell of dirt clouded his nose and he couldn't smell anything else, except for faint hints of bellflowers.

"Not that I'm tired, can we stop and find out where we're going and where we are?"

"No, the more ground covered the better."

"No Kikyo. We're going to stop. If we keep going like this we're bound to get to a dead end."

She looked at him in the eyes, his honey ones not wanting to meet her ginger ones. She sighed. Maybe Sesshoumaru was right. Well he was always right. She nodded her head very faintly. Sesshoumaru studied their surroundings. His nose helped a little bit. He could smell where the soil got damp and cold. That's where the dead end was and where Kikyo wanted to head towards.

A rumble from the ground interrupted his thoughts. Kikyo looked up from the ground to him, "It's a demon."

"Impossible, I would have sensed it or smelt it."

"This demon lives in a cave. There is no doubt that he would smell of soil and clay. This demon might not have an aura, you do know that you can hide you demonic aura?"

"Yes I know," he said as he unsheathed his Tokijin.

Kikyo didn't notice this action. He readied his sword in the air. Kikyo glanced at Sesshoumaru. Kikyo ran towards Sesshoumaru.

"Don't!"

The demon burst out of the ground and caused Kikyo to crash into Sesshoumaru. He dropped his sword and fell on the ground with Kikyo on top of him. The demon was that of a worm demon. It charged at them.

Sesshoumaru whispered stupid woman under his breath as he rolled over and held Kikyo protectively under his figure. She grasped onto Sesshoumaru's armor chest plate, latching her fingers on the inside of the armor and thumbs on the out. The worm impacted into the ground and burrowed its way under. The gust of wind from the worm digging tugged at Sesshoumaru. He grabbed hold of Kikyo and jumped back.

He let Kikyo down and she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt to keep her steady. The massive worm jumped out again hitting the wall. The ceiling started to collapse.

Sesshoumaru held onto Kikyo's waist and jumped to another spot. Placing her down on the floor he demanded that she stay here. She nodded and watched him leave. She turned her head to the side she saw the Tokijin. She ran to get it. The worm seeing her action raised its tail to slam down on her miniature figure.

She grabbed the sword as Sesshoumaru pulled her out of the way of the move. He growled at her, "I thought I told you to stay there!"

She handed him his sword and he grabbed it, "Don't use any moves. Just stab him or something. This cave will collapse on us soon if we don't stop this."

He agreed and went to finish killing off this demon. Kikyo braced herself as the demon collapsed to the ground. Sesshoumaru jump down to Kikyo and helped her hold her place as the demon stopped shaking the cave. She grasped onto his armor again.

The cave settled and the demon rotted away. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword. A familiar sent immersed his nose. He grabbed Kikyo and inhaled the sent on her neck. Bellflower. Kikyo pushed him away, "What are you DOING!"

No that smell wasn't it. He sniffed the air and looked to his left. This is their way out. Kikyo kept bitching on, "Answer Me."

"That way over there, there is a waterfall. I can smell and hear the water."

Kikyo seized from her whining and stared in the direction his hand was pointing, "In a cave?"

"Maybe, or outside the cave on the edge of our way out."

Kikyo dusted off the dirt on her hakamas and left behind Sesshoumaru.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"AHHHHHHHHHH, what if something happened?! What if they became intimate with each other?! One thing always leads to another?!"

"Kagome, please calm down."

"Rin… you don't understand..." Kagome froze.

Kagome smirked. She knew exactly what to do in order to get closer to Sesshoumaru. She forced some tears to slide down her face. Her plan would work since Kagome, Rin, Jaken, and Kaori split up to look for Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. Kagome was so happy she ended up with Rin.

"KAGOME, why are you crying?! What's wrong?!"

"Well, you see… sniffle… Kikyo and Kaori like Sesshoumaru. But I LOVE Sesshoumaru. And if they get close to Sesshoumaru I can loose my chance with him. Just think… I need your help to keep them away from him."

"I knew you liked the Lord. I could tell the minute you first talked to him. But why should I keep Kikyo and Kaori away from him?"

"Well Rin just think with me. If Kikyo mates with Sesshoumaru they'll have a child and forget about you. If Kaori and Sesshoumaru get together, Kaori will cast you away. She hates kids. So if Sesshoumaru get with her he'll let her throw you out of the picture. But Rin we're friends. I'll never forget about you. You're like my sister."

Rin's mouth was agape. Would the Lord really leave her if he went with Kikyo or Kaori? She wouldn't take the risk, "Anything. I'll help you no matter what. First things first. We have to find Kikyo and Sesshoumaru."

Kagome smiled and they ran off to look for everyone.

XxXxXxX

Kikyo and Sesshoumaru stopped a yard away from the exit. The cave exit was right behind a waterfall. The water was raining down. They walked out and it was like a balcony. There was only one place to stand. Not to the right or to the left was any ground to get them out. Somehow the manage to raise higher off the ground from when they first entered the cave.

Kikyo reached out her hand. The water made and o around her arm and ignored the fact that she was there and kept flowing down.

"So how do we get out?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Huh…"

Sesshoumaru grabbed her waist and jumped, splashing through the water. For that one second Kikyo for the first time Kikyo really memorized his appearance. Especially this moment. As the water crashed down on his head soaking him with water then there was the moon reflecting him making him shine but also telling his story. But as soon as it came it ended. They submerged into the water making a minor splash.

For Sesshoumaru, when Kikyo came up her complexion glistened from the water and moon. She threw her hair out of her face and looked at Sesshoumaru. Both of their eyes seemed to sparkle. His auriferous orbs and her amber orbs met. She inched closer slowly.

Leaving only inches of room between their face, Sesshoumaru was determined to close the space between them. Slowly he came and Kikyo could feel his breathe on her lips. She had to admit it. He was handsome and strong, noble, and fearsome, and just so more. She wanted him so much. For more than just looks.

Sesshoumaru heard little Rin's voice. He retreated and made his way out of the water. Kikyo was in shock. She almost kissed the cold hearted Lord. She erased those memories and followed Sesshoumaru out of the water.

Rin spotted Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. She yelled to the others that she found them. Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him on the leg. He didn't react at all. Kagome, Kaori, and Jaken ran over.

"Didn't I tell you to wait…Jaken?"

Jaken's eyes filled with fear and he held his head, "I'm so sorry Mi Lord. It shall never happen again I swear."

He looked at Kagome. She had to be dealt with about the necklace. Rin ran over to Kikyo and hugged her, "So what happened?"

"Nothing…nothing at all, we just got stuck that's it."

Rin nodded and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and tugged him. He stared at Kikyo. She stared back. Once again auriferous met amber. That was broken as Jaken told Kikyo to got fetch food with Kaori for camp. She sighed.

Truthfully she really wished Rin hadn't showed up. She really has feelings for him. The Ice Cold Demon Lord. She fell in love again with the brother of the man who caused her death. With the man she once despised a little bit less than Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Well there it is folks. I hope you like it. I also hope it was clear enough to understand. I really am sorry for any writing errors. Also I'm sorry if you didn't like it. But review. I love you're reviews.


	9. Confusion

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

Ch 9: Confusion

Camp had been set up and Rin did nothing but distract Kaori and Kikyo. She gave Kagome a good amount of time to get close to Sesshoumaru. She smiled to herself. She looked up when Sesshoumaru came walking over to her.

"Umm…. Yes?"

"Don't act innocent with me."

"What?"

"Give it back, I won't ask again."

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

He reached for her neck and grabbed the chain of his mother's locket. She flinched when she thought he was going to choke her. He yanked it from her neck and she yelped a little. She looked up.

"Stupid bitch. You think you can take stuff from me without me noticing. You're lucky I won't kill you for this."

"Its… it's a locket. What do you want with it."

"It's none of your business why I have it."

He put it in the sleeve of his kimono. He walked away gracefully without looking back. She huffed got up and followed him. He noticed her following him. He turned around and she bumped into him.

"Why are you following me?"

"Whether you like it or not you are going to deal with me and talk to me."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome with despise. Did she just demand him to listen to her? His face closed in on hers. Inches away from her lips, she started to blush.

"I slapped that miko and I will smack you too. I give you five seconds to leave my sight."

She gulped and left. She ran over to find Rin. Rin was gathering flowers with Kikyo and Kaori. Rin ran over to her, "So how did it go?"

"Horrible. He scolded me. I don't know what to do. He's a stubborn dog. Just maybe if I had the power to make him fall in love with me…"

Rin grabbed her chin and went into deep thought. How could she help? Maybe if Rin wanted to go to a village for a bit and Make Kaori and Kikyo come. But then Sesshoumaru would come too.

"Kagome I really don't know what to do."

Kagome sighed. How did Kikyo get so close to Sesshoumaru in only a few days? It made her so mad. It took her a month just to earn Inuyasha's trust and then another month to become close to him. With Sesshoumaru she better take it slow. Maybe if she acted like Kikyo.

"Rin can you do ask Kikyo how she got to be close with Sesshoumaru. Maybe that can help me."

"Yes, perfect. In the mean while you can go find Sesshoumaru and do something."

Kagome gave Rin a heart warming smile and left to find Sesshoumaru again. Rin went to Kikyo who was picking bellflowers.

Kagome wasn't paying attention and she tripped over a root. She fell to the ground and she cut her knee. She held her knee. It was a little cut, but it bled a lot. She ignored it and stood back up. Sesshoumaru was right there and she screamed jumping back falling on her butt.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and picked her up, "You're bleeding."

Shocked by Sesshoumaru's actions, she forgot how to speak. He raised and eyebrow.

"Uh, I… umm… I tripped. It's not that bad."

She ripped the bottom of her school shirt and wrapped it around her knee. He nodded and started to leave. She followed him. They came back to camp and Rin was with Kikyo and Kaori. Rin smiled when she saw Sesshoumaru and Kagome together.

Sesshoumaru walked off leaving Kagome with the others. Kagome was so confused with his behavior. Jaken was sleeping by the fire. Rin ran to Kagome. Kikyo secretly left after Sesshoumaru. But Kaori seemed to notice. She grabbed Kikyo's wrist. Kikyo turned around to face Kaori.

"It's my turn."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please I…I… you have no idea how long…I've just need this please. My whole life since I was born I've loved Sesshoumaru. I never knew my father and my mom died seconds later after my birth. Sesshoumaru has taken care of me, so I have so much loyalty to my Lord. But through those times not once have I been in the same room as him alone. Some one was always there. Please Kikyo. I know your trying your best to win this thing against Kagome. But now I'm in it and I would like it if you give me one chance."

She let go of the surprised Kikyo and walked towards Sesshoumaru. Kikyo watched as Kaori left. Something in Kikyo wanted to reject and be the one to see Sesshoumaru, but another part of her said she deserves to finally see Sesshoumaru.

She wanted to smile but she's never been able to, even as a human she still has so much pain in her that smiling would be lying to the world and herself. She walked back to camp.

Kaori moved threw a couple bushes and made her way over to Sesshoumaru. She fell on her face and got back dusting herself off quickly and laughed. He ignored her. She sighed. She walked up and sat by him.

They both were sitting on a huge boulder. The stars shone so bright and the moon sent a blanket of glow on the world. Kaori wanted to lean on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and gaze at the moon with him, but she would be punished for such actions.

She held her knees and looked up to the sky, "You know. I would probably be dead and with my mother if you weren't around. I owe you more than my life. But I'm afraid I'll never be able to repay what you granted me. A life's long service won't do a thing."

"Sympathy and gratitude are such foolish feelings."

She looked over to her lord. The moon looked so beautiful with him in front of it. He was very handsome and she bet that every woman demon or human would want him.

"I know you hate feelings, humans, and me."

That shocked him. She thought he hated her. He didn't like her, but he didn't hate her.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm just really scared that I will die one day and you won't ever know how I feel. I'm tired of never being able to be alone with you or being able to heal your wounds. I just want to say, well you probably don't care so I'll just leave it alone."

"Emotions are what hold you back from doing what you want. This is why this Sesshoumaru got rid of such silly things. Kaori, you have been faithful and truthful to me your whole life. For that I, well. Just don't let your feelings stop you from what you want. But don't think you can get away with everything you do."

He was right in so many ways. Her feelings held her back from telling him of her love, from asking about her parents, from demanding him of things she wanted.

She gulped and dared to ask him another question, "Do you know my parents?"

He didn't bother to look at her but he merely sighed in frustration, "Kaori, I don't think you would like to know."

He was so wrong, "No I DO want to know."

"What I say is what I know not what I feel so, your mother's name was Ray. She was beautiful to everyone. But I could care less she was looked like every other woman to me. She loved me; well that's what she said. She had blue eyes like you have. You look exactly like her. I have a picture somewhere in my castle of her. But that picture was held in your father's room."

She gasped, did that mean Sesshoumaru was her father.

"Your mom did everything just to get me to love her like she loved me. But I just did not love her. She became enraged and thought I was saying that for my reputation. She convinced herself that I loved her so she wanted to make me jealous."

He paused for a moment. He seemed as if this would hurt her some how, "Your mom became a whore. She began to sleep with every man just to make me jealous. But I still denied her. She moved on from the humans and attempted to sleep with demons to see if that ticked me off."

Kaori held her face and was fighting back tears. There is no way her mother could be a whore. No way.

"One of my allies, Kideaki, he was a tiger demon. Now he was in love with your mom but did not show it. She went to him knowing about his feeling and used him to see if it would make me jealous. But the night they… they… made love… he told her that he loved her. She told him that she knew. But when he started explaining why he loved her and why he loved he personality. She fell in love with him. She still harbored feelings for me but she had to forget about them when she became pregnant with you."

Kaori held her mouth. Her dad was a tiger demon. That means she's a half demon. A cat demon.

"But where is my father, he's a demon he should be alive. And what about me? Does that make me a demon, half demon?"

"Your dad died, fighting in war. Your mother came down with a disease and asked me to take care of you. She wanted me to raise you like I was your real father, but I refused. I said I would take you into my castle, like your mother, and take care of your human needs. I never said anything about your father nor did I make you believe I was your father. She died a couple of seconds after you birth. This makes you a half demon, but your powers are very faint. You're more human than you are demon. You only have certain powers."

Kaori couldn't help it. She started to cry. Her mother was a whore who loved Sesshoumaru and barley loved her dad. She wanted her to be Sesshoumaru's daughter but he refused to do that. She was glad he didn't raise her like that.

Her father died in a war that took place 50 years ago. She was born about 20 years ago. Her mother was 19 when she died. Her mother would have never lived to be 18 if her father hadn't helped fight in the war that decided the fate of humans and demons.

Sesshoumaru looked at her emotional depressed state. He never wanted to tell her this. Her mother was nothing to be proud of. She was a filthy whore. Yet her daughter was a pure nurse in his castle. Only one thing made them similar. They both loved him. He could tell Kaori did.

Kaori wiped away her tears. She put on a smile and turned towards Sesshoumaru, "Thank you. I'm glad you told me. My feelings won't keep me from what I want. Especially right now."

She leaned and gave Sesshoumaru a kiss on the cheek and ran away back to camp. He was going to let her off this time, but the next time she did that she would be punished. As soon as Kaori left Kikyo appeared.

"What is it you want woman?"

He didn't look at Kikyo. He jumped off the boulder and walked towards the stream. His boots were covered in water as he walked deeper into the stream. Stopping only at about a foot of his legs were soaked.

Kikyo joined him in the water. The wind breezed by slowly and gently. Their hair danced in the wind and flowed peacefully.

"So, Kaori's mom was a…" she stopped. She couldn't say that word.

"Yes, but your ease dropping is the real question."

"I just wanted to see what took you so long to get back."

"Why are you really here?"

"Ok, I want to know why you almost kissed me today."

"I didn't nor did we almost."

She hated his stubbornness. Why did he continue to torture her? She hated him but at the same time loved him.

"You confuse me so much, and I can't help but wonder why. This confuses me even more. Every word you say to me is always cruel and it hurts me. But I'm thankful that you always seem to save me. Even when you seem not to. But I want to know. When I was attacked by the worm a boulder flew towards me. It was when you were fighting. My spiritual powers didn't evade it. So do you happen to have anything to do with that?"

He started to walk away. Kikyo turned towards him and went to chase him but she was held back. She couldn't move.

"It seems that you have officially found yourself a guardian angel."

He went out of site and left her confused at what he said. She was able to move the second he disappeared out of site.

Confused

XxXxXxXxXxX

There I hope you like it. I've tried so hard to keep Sesshoumaru mean but nice at the same time. I also tried to give everyone their chance of love with Sesshoumaru. It is kind of confusing to I know and I'm sorry. But I love your reviews so keep reviewing. So I'm basing my updating m\by how many reviews I get. As soon as I find out that I have gotten my sixth review I will post a new chapter.


	10. Old and New

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

Ch 10: Old and New

Sesshoumaru had woken up everyone early to begin their search for the jewels. Everyone was mad that they had to wake up so early. Sesshoumaru scolded all of them. They made their way along the forest floor taking even steps.

Sesshoumaru had stopped. He forgot that he had the nine jewel shards. He needed to give them to Kikyo to hold and do what ever she does to purify it. He walked up to her, why the others stared in curiosity, and handed her the jewel shards.

Sesshoumaru noticed the look of question in her eyes. It was the same look she held when she asked about the boulder incident. And that only made him think about how it made him hurt to see her get hurt. He would never admit it or show it but he never wanted to see her in pain.

"You are to be the one who holds on to them miko. I trust you should not lose them," he said as a threat to warn her of the consequences for "misplacing them".

She nodded. Clasping her hands together and mumbling a few words the jewels merged into one. She attached it to the seashell necklace that she found sometime ago.

Kagome and Kaori were mad that Sesshoumaru would even entrust her with the shards. How come they couldn't hold onto it? He motioned everyone to continue on walking. Kaori walked by Sesshoumaru's side. She was blushing madly as she remembered the kiss she gave Sesshoumaru.

A little squirrel jumped out of a tree and onto Kikyo's head. It was brown like her eyes and had a white stripe going down towards the tail. She laughed as the squirrel scurried everywhere on her body going in and out of her pants and shirt. It made Sesshoumaru jealous a little when he turned to see what nonsense is going on.

Kikyo grabbed it from her head and gave it a hug. Rin bounced up and down wanting to hold the furry creature. Kikyo handed it to her. The squirrel took a liking to the girls.

Sesshoumaru growled at the thing, "Toss it away and let's get going."

Rin huffed, "Please Sesshoumaru can we keep him."

(Yes it was a him) Sesshoumaru growled. If he said no, Rin wouldn't stop crying. He nodded and said yes through clenched teeth. Rin cheered as the animal jumped to Kikyo's shoulder and rested there.

"What shall we call him Rin?"

"Hmm… I've always liked Kiedo."

"Ok, his name will now be Kiedo."

Sesshoumaru already despised "Kiedo". Kagome felt an overcome of sorrow. She missed Kirara. Now they were the exact gang she used to travel with. Except for Kaori being a girl and Miroku a boy.

Kagome and Kikyo stopped. They felt a jewel shard. No about two. It seemed that the demons with a lot of shards hid within the middle of the forest. Kagome now figured why they never had a lot of shards, they only stayed near the outskirts of the forest. Kikyo got out her bow and readied it. Kagome did the exact same, both forgetting to tell the others. Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo. He felt the demonic presence but didn't bother if it had no jewel but seeing how Kikyo sensed the jewel he gripped the handle of Tokijin.

Kikyo's eyes lowered to a slit. Something was wrong terribly wrong with this scene. It was quite not a sound except for their breathing. All the birds flew out of a tree in a hurry to get away. More jewel shards started to cross Kikyo and Kagome's senses.

"Sesshoumaru, Naraku is going to ambush us."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kikyo. Her orbs of khaki filled with worry. Her voice was cracked. This is going wrong. If Naraku manages to have a successful ambush for the shards they would be starting back in the beginning. It was just like Naraku to cower when it came from stealing the shards from Kikyo. If the jewel was purified he wouldn't be aloud to touch it.

"What do you mean? Tell me woman!"

"He can't touch the shards after they've been purified. Someone else has to retreat them for him."

He sneered, if that was true, Naraku wouldn't pass the chance to watch and see if he wins. So Naraku will be watching somewhere close. But where was the question.

Dark clouds move vigorously covering the royal blue sky. Just to make it better it started to poor rain. Rin gripped onto Kikyo's leg tightly. Out from the clouds millions of demons burst through the thick clouds and charged at the awaiting group. Couple of these demons held jewel shards. Not may. After this they would probably only achieve about fifteen if their lucky.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the handle tighter and waited for the perfect moment. Right as soon as the demons went down to devour them he pulled out Tokijin and yelled out Dragon Strike. The blue amount of energy sliced through about three hundred of the demons and leaving only five hundred wounded. He didn't expect to kill them all. He didn't want to bother to waist so much energy on them when he was waiting for Naraku.

Everyone except for Rin and Jaken were amazed at this move. No one knew he could do that. But their shocked vanished as more demons seemed to emerge at them. The demons seemed not to harm Kikyo. They just simply blocked everyone from getting to her. But if one demon seemed to even think about hurting her they demolished like that Kikyo had nothing to do with it either.

She was confused beyond confused. What did it mean. They weren't trying to capture her, if they were the spell that is cast on them would cease to exist. She sensed a sudden appearance of Naraku. He was behind her. She turned quick to watch him.

Sesshoumaru suddenly felt Naraku's presence. He was here and he was sure of it. There was so many demons and blood around that he could barely see the others. He could barely make out Kagome and Kaori. He spotted Jaken when a burst of fire explode towards the left of him. But he could seem to find Rin or Kikyo.

He averted his eyesight to the back right of him. There were demons just circling around something. Most likely Kikyo, Rin, and **_Naraku_**. Fear came quickly to Sesshoumaru's mind and then went away. Just because Kikyo was a human didn't mean she wasn't strong.

But Rin was with her and it would be hard for the priestess to fight and protect at the same time. Sesshoumaru jolted over to help Kikyo, slicing every thing in his way.

But the more demons he destroyed the more came around to thicken their defense. He was tired of it. He wanted to use dragon strike but in the process he'd kill Kikyo and Rin like they were dead before.

He needed to find a way to get in. His thoughts were interrupted by a scream. Kagome was in need of help. He could let her fall and perish but then it would give Rin a reason to scold and yell and wine at him. He jumped to the reincarnations side. She got up and stood up and picked up her weapons.

"Kaori, Jaken!" Sesshoumaru yelled through the shrieks of the demons and the lightning of the clouds. The rain made everything worse. He hopped everyone was picking up jewel shards as they fell in the mud.

The rain was supposed to wash away all the blood. But with all the mud everyone was covered in blood and dirt. Kaori and Jaken made their way through. The tired look on Kaori's face worried him. If she kept on fighting she would eventually faint of nausea and exhaustion. He had to end this and save Kikyo and Rin.

Kikyo never took her eyes off Naraku but kept her hand on Rin's head so the little girl would not freak.

"What do you want Naraku?"

"My, my aren't we feisty?"

"You will not posses these shards if that's what you want."

"Kikyo I want more than just the shards."

"Whatever else you want you also shall not ever get."

"That is what you think, but one way or another I will have you and the jewel my dear Kikyo."

The thought of Naraku wanting her disgusted her. He came closer and closer to Kikyo and Rin. Kikyo refused to back away in fear. Naraku was nothing. He roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Kikyo come on my dear. Don't you want to join me? Together we can destroy Inuyasha."

"I also want you dead. My hatred for Inuyasha seems as if I love him compared to how much I hate you."

"Kikyo if it is Sesshoumaru you love now…that just hurts me."

"Good a man like you needs to feel something more than lust."

"Sesshoumaru does not love or like you back in any way. If anything he wants you back under this dirt."

"Sesshoumaru may be cold hearted, yes, but he won't let me die to the likes of you."

"Kikyo, do you not remember what he said? I repeat his exact words "I only did this for Rin's sake. Without Rin you'd still be rotting away as a dead clay corpse" don't you remember that Kikyo."

Kikyo tried to get away from Naraku and his words. But no matter how much she believed it wasn't true it really was. Sesshoumaru only let her be around him for Rin.

Rin sat and listened to the strained conversation. She could feel the pain Kikyo felt at his words even though she dared not to show it. She squeezed harder to Kikyo's leg smothering her face in her hakamas.

"He repeatedly beat you and abuse you and just smiled in the end at you pain. Tell me once when has he showed a single bit of compassion for you. Face it Kikyo, not guilt, pain, love, anger, or any other emotion does he feel for you. Nothing absolutely **_nothing_**."

The way he stretched the word nothing hurt Kikyo deeply. She was about to give in to what Naraku was saying. Her loyalties were being tested. She wanted nothing more than to kill Inuyasha and Naraku. But she can't with the help of Sesshoumaru.

Rin was tired of it. She knew Kikyo was giving in to Naraku. If he said one more word Kikyo would give the jewel fragments to Naraku and herself. She had to stop this. She knows Sesshoumaru has feelings for Kikyo. Deep strong feelings. He would be just ruined if Kikyo were to leave with Naraku. But if she mentioned to Kikyo that her lord like her, they would leave poor Rin to have another daughter.

Rin was also being tested. If she said a thing then Kikyo and Sesshoumaru would be together without Rin. If she didn't Kikyo would be taken away. The lord would be furious and Kagome will get with him and still be with Rin as well. It was so hard but to see Kikyo being hurt by this mans words hurt Rin as well. Kikyo has always been so nice and loyal to Rin. She felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't speak.

"Kikyo, if he were to come and get you right now, it would be to save the little abomination on your leg and to kill me. Not at all to save you."

Kikyo couldn't take it anymore. As much as she hated crying in front of people no at anytime she just couldn't help it. Tears sprung from her chestnut eyes as if a dam had broke. Naraku had wiped her tears away with his thumbs, her crying still did not cease. He was right; she shouldn't care about anyone or anything. Naraku is only allowed to have the jewels that are purified if it is handed to him willingly.

Her wish will come true. Naraku and Inuyasha will parish at the hands of each other. She touched the jewel that held onto the necklace. She grabbed it and yanked it off. Rin instantly knew what Kikyo was about to do.

Naraku grabbed her waist about to take her and the jewel away with him. Kikyo never in her life has felt so vulnerable. She must have let the wall around her heart crash and fall. Rin's eyes widened in shock when Kikyo went to hand Naraku the jewel. She released Kikyo's leg and balled up her fist.

'No way this was happening,' Rin thought.

Before Kikyo had released the jewel into Naraku's hand meaning he gave herself and the jewel to him she screamed. She would not let this happen.

Sesshoumaru's attention was drawn directly to the scream of his youngest ward. He feared that she might be in danger. He left Kaori and Kagome to help Rin. He fiercely tore at the demons killing them before they could rebuild the wall they had made of demons.

"Lady Kikyo, don't!"

Kikyo and Naraku looked to Rin. Naraku knew this little girl could be a threat to him right now. But if he were to let go of Kikyo she would know he was going to hurt the girl

"Please don't lady Kikyo. You have every right in the world to be furious with the lord. I don't expect you one bit to not be mad. I never knew the lord beat you and for that I too and mad at him. But he does not, not care about you! Please after all this you can't be mad at him enough to leave Rin to. Please don't leave this Rin. Don't let this evil man break down your defense. You know he only says this to manipulate you. Please. I can understand your anger in the lord but don't leave us. Even Jaken has become accustomed to you and actually enjoys your presence…"

Naraku was done with this. The girl was getting to Kikyo. He had to draw her back in.

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he penetrated through the wall of demons.

Naraku smirked. He would have to thank the demon by making his death fast and painless. Well a little bit of pain.

"See Kikyo. He only cared about Rin's safety not yours. I bet he doesn't even know you're here right now."

Kikyo had it. Yea Naraku had a point about Sesshoumaru but then she can't leave Rin. She pulled out of his embrace and backed up, "As much as I hate to admit that what you say is true. I just can't leave Rin."

"Fine, see it your way Kikyo, but I can guarantee that I won't give up on you or the jewel."

Kikyo used most of her spiritual power to render Naraku weak for a while. He retreated without the shards but with his life. Sesshoumaru ran to Rin and checked if she was injured in any way. She did not have a scratch. He turned to Kikyo who was crying. She smelt of Naraku and tears. She had been crying and still she cries. It ticked him off to see the strong priestess crying, Naraku had hurt her emotionally.

He could also sense the resentment she was feeling towards him. When she looked over to him her gaze was cold and heartless. No emotion what so ever was surfaced. If looks could kill he would have suffered a very painful death.

The others made their way over to Sesshoumaru. The demons were still around and ready to attack. Sesshoumaru needed to end this. He thrust his sword into the ground. No one saw the point of this but when a blast of energy shot out through the ground from under the demons they knew the point now.

All the demons were vanquished but their blood was everywhere. Kikyo was now drenched in blood and so was Rin. They remained clean until the end. They all would have to dispose of their clothes. Everyone even Kikyo except for Rin managed to have their clothes ripped and torn revealing a lot. Sesshoumaru had no scratches bruises cut or anything. He was only covered in blood. His armor was gone and his shirt was ripped of revealing his delectable body.

Kagome's school outfit had been torn apart. On all the girls, except for Rin, their clothing was only enough to cover their breast and the lower area. It was only enough to caver from the beginning to the end of their lower area not going past their lower thighs. The rest of their body was bare.

Kikyo was stressed and was about to faint. Sesshoumaru had caught her weak body when it was about to befriend the floor. She didn't want to be held by him, but in her state she had no choice. They were all tired out. Rin had walked over to Kagome. Kagome was quite furious that Kikyo was in the arms of her man. Rin knew that but she needed to be held.

Kagome picked Rin up and hugged her tightly. Sesshoumaru wanted to embrace Kikyo and tell her sorry for not kicking Naraku's ass, but his pride was too big for that. He just held her. He was still kneeled on the floor with her body. He was in no rush to get up. Everyone needed to rest. It could not be helped.

Kagome looked up and spotted a dot in the sky. It stopped raining a while ago. She noticed the flames that flew behind the dot in the sky. It couldn't be, but it was. It was Kirara. The old gang was going to meet the new gang. Kagome was frightened.

Would Inuyasha go crazy when he finds her here? Oh no she was so deathly scare. The dot in the sky lowered revealing the silhouette of Kirara. Sesshoumaru noticed his brother the minute they left to come here. He still did not bother to move from his place with Kikyo.

Kirara landed and the riders jumped off. The three of them stared at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was overcome with rage and shock.

"Kagome… Kikyo…" he whispered.

Kikyo's eyes shot opened. She didn't realize she passed out but when she heard Inuyasha's voice she had to wake up.

"Sesshoumaru, what did you do to Kikyo?!"

"Foolish brother. I did not a thing to harm this miko."

"Then why is she covered in blood. Why is this whole clearing filled with blood? Why does it reek of Naraku?"

Kikyo looked up to Inuyasha. She tried to stand up but Sesshoumaru had to help her. She hated it when he touched her. She walked towards Inuyasha but stopped half way so neither Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru could touch her.

"Stop, you both need to reside your anger right now. I shall explain everything quick, answer a couple of questions, then we shall take our leave."

"I shall not cooperate; I'm going to destroy my little brother."

Inuyasha grabbed the Tetsusaiga and pulled it out of its sheath. Kikyo could not stand it, "No, you both will put away your weapons and listen. Inuyasha wants his question answered, **_Sesshoumaru_**," she hissed and said his name with so much evil and hate, while taking command.

"Inuyasha, Naraku came here to get the shards we posses. Along with him he brought tons of demons and that is where all the blood comes in. That's all you really need to know. Now do you have any questions?"

"Yea, why are you here with Sesshoumaru. And Kagome, why are you here? I thought you went back home?"

Kikyo answered first, "I am simply helping the **_Lord_** out on his quest."

Kagome hesitated to ask but she knew he'd find out one way or another, "I am simply here to also assist Sesshoumaru. But if I was at home why didn't you come to look for me."

"I...I... Sango said I shouldn't you probably left mad with me. She said I should let you calm down before I did anything," he lied.

She accepted that with a nod. Kikyo turned and everyone left. Kiedo came running up to Kikyo and jumped on her head. Kikyo patted the squirrel. Sango grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder. He was mad she could tell.

It was simply a new gang the old didn't matter anymore it seemed to be.

* * *

Well there it is. I'm sorry if there is any confusion. Well hope you like it. And remember 6 reviews. Bye bye til next time. 


	11. Confrontations

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

Wow ummm…. I just have to thanks all my readers a whole bunch. I never thought I would get six reviews so fast. Everyone was just so loyal to my fic. And I love my reviews. I'm going to start pasting the first three reviews on my story; hopefully everyone will get a chance. Well on with the fic.

Ch 11: Confrontations

Everyone remained silent. Sesshoumaru was confused. Kikyo she was infuriated with him for no reason at all well at least he thinks he didn't do anything. He wondered what happened.

The squirrel jumped onto Rin's head and the welcoming girl hugged him. The squirrel looked at Sesshoumaru and chattered at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru growled back at the squirrel.

(**A/N ok well when a squirrel chatters at you it is trying to warn you to stay away or something. This is what I found on the internet.) **

After Rin had taken the squirrel and gave it to Kikyo, Sesshoumaru went back to thinking what had happened. He remembered that Naraku had once tried to rape and convince Kikyo to leave. So what happened this time? Yes he admitted to himself that he was worried. He needed to find out.

Sesshoumaru made his way towards Kikyo. Kagome and Kaori were to occupied fighting with each other. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kikyo's shoulder for her to wait. She stopped.

Kiedo went to bite Sesshoumaru's hand, but Kikyo had already grabbed him. Sesshoumaru ignored the foolish attempts by the squirrel and focused on Kikyo. She refused to look at him.

"Miko what happened." He demanded to know.

She felt relief when he asked what happened. She wanted to smile and hug him but he would scold her actions. She waited for the next question.

"Did you give Naraku the shards?"

She slapped his hand off her shoulder. She didn't care about the anger he would throw at her for that. She was tired of him, "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't come for me?! Just drop dead!"

She yelled and ran off somewhere into the forest. She had to get away. Kiedo had a hard time staying on Kikyo as she ran. She stopped after about ten minutes of running. She was breathing hard and sat down under a tree.

Sesshoumaru let her run. He didn't want to go after her anyway. Rin looked from the forest to Sesshoumaru and back towards the forest. What had her lord done this time?

Jaken knew Sesshoumaru would wait for the miko, well he thought he would. So he told everyone they would take an hours rest. Kagome cheered and ran off to find the best place to sit. Sesshoumaru sat far away from them. He wasn't going to go after the miko nor was he going to wait for her. Why Jaken let everyone rest he did not know but he did not care.

Rin walked over to Sesshoumaru. He looked at her. She looked as if she could cry. She knew that Sesshoumaru had made Lady Kikyo run away. It was usually his fault now. Her Lord had definitely changed.

Sesshoumaru knew Rin was questioning about why Kikyo left. He ignored that question, but maybe she could answer his question.

"Rin," he asked.

"Yes m'Lord."

"What exactly happened with Kikyo and Naraku? Did she give him the jewels?"

Rin was mad, she started to cry. She hated him right now. She started to hit him in the legs with her fist. In tears she managed to speak, "No. she didn't. She… she almost did because of what Naraku had said to her."

Rin ran off. Sesshoumaru watched her fall into the hands of Kagome who embraced and held her. He looked away to where Kikyo had run off to. He walked off. Following her footsteps to where she was resting.

Kikyo was on the ground and playing with Kiedo. She found a tick with a leaf on it. She dragged the leaf along the ground and Kiedo chased it. She let out a giggle. She dropped the stick and picked up Kiedo. She rubbed her nose against his and gently stroked him.

He rubbed his soft fury face against her silky skin. She put him down and he went to find some food. She sighed as Sesshoumaru came into view. She looked over to him then closed her eyes.

"You have to come back."

"No."

"You will be punished for defying my orders."

"I will already be punished for smacking your hand and yelling at you."

"It will be worse for you if you don't get back to Rin."

**_'Rin.' _**

She opened her eyes but refused to glance at Sesshoumaru. Kiedo jumped back on her shoulder while he stuffed his face with acorns. She stood up and followed Sesshoumaru out of the forest.

Rin looked towards a couple of bushes. Kikyo came out and she ran over to hug her. Kikyo put her head on Rin's head and ruffled her hair. Kikyo sighed. She walked off again.

Sesshoumaru was and, "Where do you think you're going woman."

"To the springs. I need a bath to rinse all this blood off of me."

Kagome and Kaori gasped, "There is a spring!?"

They ran off to where Kikyo was walking. Seconds later you hear rustling clothes being thrown and a splash. Jaken and Rin walked over to them. Kikyo followed and so did Sesshoumaru a little bit later.

There were three different springs. They were all blocked off from the other by huge rocks. Kagome, Kaori, and Rin occupied the middle one. Jaken rested in the left one. Kikyo she found herself in the right one with Kiedo.

Kikyo looked up when she found that Sesshoumaru was there on the other side. She blushed but it was hard to tell with all the blood everywhere. Sesshoumaru didn't care for her. After all the water covered up past Kikyo's breast so she has no need to worry.

"What are you doing here?!!"

"I need a bath too. I'm not going to wait to wash this filthy demon blood off."

"Well why don't you join Jaken?"

"The same reason you're not with Kagome and Kaori."

She sighed in defeat. He won this time. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and started to rinse out the dry blood. The blood tainted her. He looked at her, "Why wouldn't you answer my question before you stormed off."

"You only cared about the jewels."

"Don't be foolish, I wanted to know what Naraku did to you."

She gasped. Did he care about her or did he just say that for answers. She would have to tell him sooner or later. She stared at him. He gasped. The blood had run into her eyes. Her eyes were bloody red and looked as if she were a demon.

"Well if you want to know well then I shall tell you."

**_Story Time _**

****

**_Kikyo never took her eyes off Naraku but kept her hand on Rin's head so the little girl would not freak. _**

****

**_"What do you want Naraku?" _**

****

**_"My, my aren't we feisty?" _**

****

**_"You will not posses these shards if that's what you want." _**

****

**_"Kikyo I want more than just the shards." _**

****

**_"Whatever else you want you also shall not ever get." _**

****

**_"That is what you think, but one way or another I will have you and the jewel my dear Kikyo." _**

****

**_The thought of Naraku wanting her disgusted her. He came closer and closer to Kikyo and Rin. Kikyo refused to back away in fear. Naraku was nothing. He roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. _**

****

**_"Kikyo come on my dear. Don't you want to join me? Together we can destroy Inuyasha." _**

****

**_"I also want you dead. My hatred for Inuyasha seems as if I love him compared to how much I hate you." _**

****

**_"Kikyo if it is Sesshoumaru you love now…that just hurts me." _**

****

**_"Good a man like you needs to feel something more than lust." _**

****

**_"Sesshoumaru does not love or like you back in any way. If anything he wants you back under this dirt." _**

****

**_"Sesshoumaru may be cold hearted, yes, but he won't let me die to the likes of you." _**

****

**_"Kikyo, do you not remember what he said? I repeat his exact words "I only did this for Rin's sake. Without Rin you'd still be rotting away as a dead clay corpse" don't you remember that Kikyo." _**

****

**_Kikyo tried to get away from Naraku and his words. But no matter how much she believed it wasn't true it really was. Sesshoumaru only let her be around him for Rin. _**

****

**_Rin sat and listened to the strained conversation. She could feel the pain Kikyo felt at his words even though she dared not to show it. She squeezed harder to Kikyo's leg smothering her face in her hakamas. _**

****

**_"He repeatedly beat you and abuse you and just smiled in the end at you pain. Tell me once when has he showed a single bit of compassion for you. Face it Kikyo, not guilt, pain, love, anger, or any other emotion does he feel for you. Nothing absolutely nothing." _**

****

**_The way he stretched the word nothing hurt Kikyo deeply. She was about to give in to what Naraku was saying. Her loyalties were being tested. She wanted nothing more than to kill Inuyasha and Naraku. But she can't with the help of Sesshoumaru. _**

****

**_Rin was tired of it. She knew Kikyo was giving in to Naraku. If he said one more word Kikyo would give the jewel fragments to Naraku and herself. She had to stop this. She knows Sesshoumaru has feelings for Kikyo. Deep strong feelings. He would be just ruined if Kikyo were to leave with Naraku. But if she mentioned to Kikyo that her lord like her, they would leave poor Rin to have another daughter. _**

****

**_Rin was also being tested. If she said a thing then Kikyo and Sesshoumaru would be together without Rin. If she didn't Kikyo would be taken away. The lord would be furious and Kagome will get with him and still be with Rin as well. It was so hard but to see Kikyo being hurt by this mans words hurt Rin as well. Kikyo has always been so nice and loyal to Rin. She felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't speak. _**

****

**_"Kikyo, if he were to come and get you right now, it would be to save the little abomination on your leg and to kill me. Not at all to save you." _**

****

**_Kikyo couldn't take it anymore. As much as she hated crying in front of people no at anytime she just couldn't help it. Tears sprung from her chestnut eyes as if a dam had broke. Naraku had wiped her tears away with his thumbs, her crying still did not cease. He was right; she shouldn't care about anyone or anything. Naraku is only allowed to have the jewels that are purified if it is handed to him willingly. _**

****

**_Her wish will come true. Naraku and Inuyasha will parish at the hands of each other. She touched the jewel that held onto the necklace. She grabbed it and yanked it off. Rin instantly knew what Kikyo was about to do. _**

****

**_Naraku grabbed her waist about to take her and the jewel away with him. Kikyo never in her life has felt so vulnerable. She must have let the wall around her heart crash and fall. Rin's eyes widened in shock when Kikyo went to hand Naraku the jewel. She released Kikyo's leg and balled up her fist. _**

****

**_'No way this was happening,' Rin thought. _**

****

**_Before Kikyo had released the jewel into Naraku's hand meaning he gave herself and the jewel to him she screamed. She would not let this happen. _**

****

**_"Lady Kikyo, don't!" _**

****

**_Kikyo and Naraku looked to Rin. Naraku knew this little girl could be a threat to him right now. But if he were to let go of Kikyo she would know he was going to hurt the girl _**

****

**_"Please don't lady Kikyo. You have every right in the world to be furious with the lord. I don't expect you one bit to not be mad. I never knew the lord beat you and for that I too and mad at him. But he does not, not care about you! Please after all this you can't be mad at him enough to leave Rin to. Please don't leave this Rin. Don't let this evil man break down your defense. You know he only says this to manipulate you. Please. I can understand your anger in the lord but don't leave us. Even Jaken has become accustomed to you and actually enjoys your presence…" _**

****

**_Naraku was done with this. The girl was getting to Kikyo. He had to draw her back in. _**

****

**_"RIN!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he penetrated through the wall of demons. _**

****

**_Naraku smirked. He would have to thank the demon by making his death fast and painless. Well a little bit of pain. _**

****

**_"See Kikyo. He only cared about Rin's safety not yours. I bet he doesn't even know you're here right now." _**

****

**_Kikyo had it. Yea Naraku had a point about Sesshoumaru but then she can't leave Rin. She pulled out of his embrace and backed up, "As much as I hate to admit that what you say is true. I just can't leave Rin." _**

****

**_"Fine, see it your way Kikyo, but I can guarantee that I won't give up on you or the jewel." _**

****

**_Kikyo used most of her spiritual power to render Naraku weak for a while. He retreated without the shards but with his life._**

He looked away from her. It pissed him off to know that Naraku had manipulated Kikyo by using him, but what made it worse was that he got to her. She liked him more than an acquaintance. She never really said it but she gave away the hint in the story.

If he doesn't start shaping up towards Kikyo, Naraku would be able to use her against him. It hurt him that Kikyo thought of him now. She truly despised him know. But what made it worse than what she said is that Rin now knows that he had beaten Kikyo endlessly before.

He made his way over to Kikyo and grabbed her in an embrace. It stunned her and she didn't know how to react. Why was he doing this? What did he want to gain out of this? Is he trying to confront his feelings or is he trying to convince Rin that he is sorry.

Yep it was Rin; he wanted Rin to believe he apologized because the little girl was watching. Rin disappeared and Sesshoumaru let go. He felt a little weird that his bare body had been pressed against her bare body.

Kiedo was mad now. He jumped at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru tried to grab the squirrel as it ran around him, but Kikyo got to him before Sesshoumaru could chop his head off. She let Kiedo go and he sat and watched Sesshoumaru carefully.

The water turned red with blood as Kikyo washed away the blood but it evaporated a little later. She watched Sesshoumaru trying to get the blood out of his hair.

"Here, you're never going to get it all out like that."

She grabbed his hands and put it to his sides. He growled but she pretended to not hear it. She grabbed a handful of his hair and gently washed away the dry blood and dirt. Soon she had rinsed all the blood and dirt out of his hair. Now you could see his beautiful silver hair.

"There you're done," she said cheerfully.

He went to grab his head but accidentally grabbed her hand. It surprised her and he surprised himself. Soon he found himself gently rubbing his thumb across the palm of her hand. He pulled her in front of him and gently caressed her face. Was this for Rin again she wondered.

She was shocked when she found no Rin. Why was he doing this? She blushed, "Red is a good color on you when its not blood."

She looked away. The red from her eyes had washed away. He pulled her over to him. Kikyo was pressed against his muscular figure. She looked up to him and he looked down to her. She wanted to kiss him so bad.

She pushed her face up to kiss him but Sesshoumaru growled hard. He grabbed Kiedo from his shoulder. Kikyo was relieved when she found out she hadn't done anything to upset him. But she was mad at Kiedo. He had bitten Sesshoumaru on the shoulder and now he was bleeding. She put Kiedo back on her clothes and ripped off some of the cloth of her torn up kimono.

She wrapped up his shoulder. He was done with their moment and she was sure there wouldn't be another one for a while. It made her sad at the same time.

"Here hand me your clothes."

He looked at her but handed her his clothes. She grabbed hers too. He only had his hakamas. She looked curiously as something shinny caught her eye. She pulled out a locket from Sesshoumaru's pants.

"So you found it."

"Yes, Kagome had taken it."

"Oh."

She gave it to him and he wrapped it around his wrist. Kikyo began to wash out the blood and dirt from their torn up clothes. She got out of the water to hang their clothes up to dry. She didn't think that Sesshoumaru would look but to her dismay he did. Her body was still beautiful as it was from the first time he had seen it.

He looked away when she turned around to get back in. He looked at the locket around his wrist. He took it off and gave it to Kikyo.

"What's this for."

"If you can, I just want you to hold it. I am pretty sure I'm going to lose it."

She accepted it and put it around her neck. After a while their clothes had dried and they both got dressed. The others have been waiting. Kagome and the others have also washed their clothes but it didn't matter their clothes were still torn up.

There it is I hope you like it ill see you next time. R and R


	12. Uh Oh

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot- Sesshy hentai lol thankz for updating so fast! Please update as soon as possible! ;

genuineme11**-**yay so tight!! update soon! i

Azn Kikyo the Kutee- YES, YOU UPDATED! AND BOY AM I GLAD! i was having a tough time today, but reading this made it a lot better! i definately loved it! hope you can update anytime soon  
-A Friend? lol

Ch 12: Uh oh

Kikyo was quiet happy that Sesshoumaru agreed to find a village for new clothes. They came near a gate that led into a very nice village with a palace in the center of the village. A guard at the gate eyed Kikyo with a wicked smile.

Rin convinced Sesshoumaru to remain calm, because he looked like a human and they didn't know he was a demon, and because he was wearing a hat to hide his hair and ears. Jaken was disguised to as a little kid. Not far into the village Kikyo had bumped into a man. He looked about 21.

He had a hat on that covered his face but you could see he had brown hair, she couldn't make it out but it looked as if he had grey eyes. Kagome thought he was kind of cute but she went to Sesshoumaru and held onto his arm to act as his girlfriend.

Sesshoumaru was ready to strike her but Rin had stopped him. The man studied Kikyo up and down and smiled, "You guys look pretty worn out. How about staying at my place for a couple of days?"

Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru for approval so did Rin and everyone else. He nodded only because he had to act human. Kikyo nodded towards the man and he smiled with a "great". He led the way towards his home. On the way there kids looked at them, because their clothes were a mess. Adults looked at them for Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. The women of the village huddled up and giggle when Sesshoumaru looked over to them and the men of the village smiled evilly at Kikyo.

A village woman came up to Sesshoumaru but was scared away by Kagome. She giggled in victory. She snuggled up to Sesshoumaru's arm and Kikyo looked back. It was disgusting.

The man stopped in front of the palace and removed his hat, "Well we're here."

The others, except for Sesshoumaru, had their mouths agape. This couldn't be where he lived, but I guess it had to be.

"So do you live here under the roof of the Lord," Kaori wanted to know.

"Nonsense, I own this place I'm the Lord of this village."

Again their mouths went agape except Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't care; he could look at his own castle. As the man gave them a tour they could all agree that Sesshoumaru had a better castle, the man didn't hear it though.

After the tour he announced their rooms, "Ok, well… uh… not to be rude and all but may I ask of your names."

"Oh yes, well I am Kikyo, the others are Rin, Kagome, Kaori, Jaken, And Sesshoumaru."

"Splendid, now Kikyo you are in this room right by me. Is there anyone who you would like to share with?"

"She will room alone," Sesshoumaru's ice cold voice shot.

Kikyo looked back at him and gave him a look. He still was locked with Kagome and that made her stick her tongue out at him. Kikyo looked at her room. It was red with a canopy bed. It looked like the one Sesshoumaru had given her at his castle but this one had no extra items like the glass.

"Kaori can have the room across from Kikyo. Kagome you can have the room across from me…" he was cut off.

"Rin you're sharing a room with Kagome," Sesshoumaru interrupted again.

"Yes m'Lord!"

The man looked at Sesshoumaru with hate. Another Lord in his castle, absurd. He would find out later but for now, "Jaken you can have the room right by Kaori, and Sesshoumaru you can have the one by Kikyo."

All of the rooms looked the same except for the colors. Kikyo had red, Kagome had green, Kaori was blue, Jaken had brown, and Sesshoumaru had silver/white.

Before they all went into their rooms for a change of clothes Kikyo had asked the man of his name, "Oh yes, my name is Lord Satomi."

Everyone nodded and thanked him and went off to change. Kikyo had dressed in a silky kimono dress with silver designs of hexagons and flowers. (Remind you of anyone.) She left her room and knocked on Sesshoumaru's door. He could sense it was Kikyo and told her to come in.

She walked in and sat down on his bed with him. He looked at her. Her priestess attire fit her better than the girl kimono she was wearing. She blew the hair out of her face.

"Is there any specific reason you're here."

"Yes, why did you order me to room alone I thought I was supposed to be watching Rin."

"I don't need Rin bothering you; she also seems to be helping Kagome with something so I just let her."

"Hmm, ok if you say so. Oh and why aren't you dressed?"

"I won't lower myself to put on any of these clothes."

She went to the drawer and pulled out a pair of hakamas and kimono. They were silky white like his other pair with red designs of dotted swirls. They practically were the same as his except for the blue and pattern designs and some other details.

"Lord Sesshoumaru please," she begged.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No, but I certainly will if you don't put on these clothes on."

"That doesn't intimidate me."

"I know, but it was worth a try."

She threw the clothes at him, "Put it on or I'll make you put it on."

"Try it." He dared.

'Did he just dare me to make him get dressed? Oh he is so going to regret it.'

She walked over to him and pushed him on the bed forcefully. And actually his shoulders hurt a bit from the push. He kind of regretted it now. She sat on his lap and pulled him by his hair. He grabbed her wrist and turned her over. He was on top now.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that hurt," he said.

She smirked, "I know."

She grabbed his arm and gave him a minor shock or purifying power. He pulled his hand back and held it. She pushed him back on the bed and was in the same position as last time. She slid the kimono on over his arms and picked him up so she could grab the ties for the front. She quickly tied them before the pain in Sesshoumaru's hand resided. She went to get up but Sesshoumaru pulled her on the bed beside him. He went on top of her this time.

"That hurt miko."

"You dared me to get your clothes on. So you can get the hakamas on. Sesshoumaru, Satomi let us stay in his home so we could have a nice place to sleep and that we could have nice clothes all for no price. You can't be telling me that you don't care."

"But that's the point I don't care."

A woman opened the room and gasped, "I'm sorry."

The woman closed the door and held her mouth and left to Kagome's room to tell her dinner is ready.

Kikyo blushed, "Did she think we were…"

"I don't know, maybe." He said as he smirked.

She pushed him off of her not in the mood to play around anymore. She grabbed his hakamas and put it on his lap. "Please do it for Rin, she likes it here and needs somewhere nice to sleep tonight. Don't ruin it by kicking us out."

He turned his head and ignored her. She sighed and left him to be annoying by himself. At least she got his shirt on. A couple minutes later Sesshoumaru came in Kikyo's room dressed in the stupid clothed she made him put on. She smiled, "Thank you."

He turned his head again and sat on the bed, "I'm not stubborn all the time."

She giggled. She just got done putting her hair back in the ribbon she always wore. Sesshoumaru took the ribbon out of her hair, "Hey what was that for?!"

"You look better without it up."

She blushed, "Thanks I guess."

"Well that woman just told me that dinner is ready. Should we head down there?"

"Yes," she said as she stood up and Sesshoumaru walked out with her.

The maid that walked in on them in the room was too embarrassed to look at them. Kikyo was blushing, 'Oh no. Not even an hour into being here and I'm already accused of having sex with a demon. But they don't know he's a demon.'

Sesshoumaru smirked. Being known for having sex in another lord's castle was amusing to him. He laughed inside. They walked down the stairs and everyone was waiting for them. Kikyo was escorted to sit on the right of Satomi and Sesshoumaru was on the left. Kagome was by Kikyo and Kaori by Sesshoumaru. Rin was sitting by Kagome and Jaken was by Kaori.

Kiedo was hiding in Kikyo's lap. Satomi was watching Sesshoumaru, "So are you a lord?"

Sesshoumaru looked up at the man. He didn't answer. Satomi was aggravated. Rin looked at Satomi and smiled, "Yes, he is our Lord a very powerful Lord who owns a beautiful home."

"Ahh so you are a demon lord."

Kikyo looked up. She was just glad that he didn't care that Sesshoumaru was a demon. Satomi was curious why would a demon bother to travel with humans, "So is there a reason you travel with humans?"

"…" Sesshoumaru wasn't going to reveal himself to a pompous man.

Kagome decided to speak for him, "Well we have a deal with him. If he can help us defeat a half demon then we leave him alone for good."

Sesshoumaru wanted to gut her. He didn't want anyone telling this man anything. He looked at Kikyo she looked away. She didn't want him to get mad at her too.

"So Kikyo my dear, are you married?"

"Huh, no I'm not allowed to wed."

"Why not?"

"I'm a priestess and it's against our nature to develop feelings and marry."

"Oh, but I bet you have fallen in love at least once," he asked.

She looked down. She wasn't a priestess anymore. She fell in love with Inuyasha. "Well yes."

He smiled, "So I guess that doesn't make you a priestess anymore."

"I guess so," she admitted.

Satomi grabbed her hand and gently caressed it. Kikyo blushed ever so lightly and Sesshoumaru growled deeply. Satomi smiled at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru clutched his hands and dug his nails into his hands, causing them to seep blood.

"Is there a problem Sesshoumaru?"

He turned away from Satomi and got up. He walked away from the table and outside into his backyard. Kikyo wanted to follow him, he was bleeding she had to make sure he was ok. But Satomi insisted that he was ok and that she should eat.

"So Kagome, I saw you with Sesshoumaru when I stumbled into Kikyo. Are you guy's mates or anything special?"

"Why, yes. He claimed me his mate just about two nights ago."

Kaori, Kikyo, Rin, and Jaken gasped. Kikyo and Kaori and Jaken wanted to protest but that would cause a riot. They clutched their forks and ate the meal that was handed to them. After dinner Kikyo had went to follow Sesshoumaru.

She went out back where he was but she couldn't find him. She turned around and Satomi was there. He startled her, she held her chest and sighed.

"So Kikyo, do you love this Sesshoumaru?"

"No, I just…no I don't have feelings for the ungrateful demon."

"Good, because there would be trouble if that were so." He said and made his leave.

She blinked at his answer. She shrugged it off after a cool wind blew by. She shivered and held herself. It was dark and the moon was covered by gray clouds casting darkness over the earth. She turned around and a pair of cold gold eyes stared her down.

She almost had a heart attack by Sesshoumaru. She sighed and touched her face.

"You don't have feelings for this ungrateful demon, huh?"

She covered her mouth, "Sesshoumaru no. I deeply care about you. More than you know, it's just that…"

"You don't want to ruin your rep by liking a demon one bit."

"No not at all like that."

"Then why?"

"Why do you care?! It's not like you love me or anything!"

This sudden outburst shocked him. She was right like she usually was. Why did he care? He never really ever cared what others think. What has this priestess done to him that had changed the way he thought about things?

Kikyo shivered again and held herself tighter. He wrapped his arm around her and walked her inside and up to her room. He made her lie down and go to bed. She quickly drifted of to sleep. He caressed her face and moved her bangs from her face.

He jolted his hand back. This couldn't be happening. No. He was developing feelings for Kikyo. Yes he considered Rin as his own daughter but developing feeling of love was just so wrong. He had to keep this woman from getting closer to him.

He turned away and stood at the door way. He blew out the candle and shut the door but not before saying.

"Farewell for good… Kikyo."

OOOOOOOOOO. What is Sesshoumaru planning on doing? Is he going to run away from them? Is he going to take Kagome or Kaori as his to cast away Kikyo? Hmmm… you'll just have to wait.

start a new story. Details of next story will be posted on next chapter. Bye.


	13. Jealousy is a Crime, Anger is an Issue

!$&(()++++)(&$#!

Ok I had gotten some emails and reviews of what to do. It took me a while but I think I'm just going to have both make the other mad and jealous. Sorry for not having Sesshoumaru run away or take Kagome or Kaori like some wanted, but Sesshoumaru will partly kind of run away.

Ch 13: Jealousy is a Crime, Anger is an Issue

Kikyo woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare she just had. In her dream Sesshoumaru had left her and she ran after him. Then Naraku killed Sesshoumaru and it was her fault. He told her he hated her more than Naraku and then he died in her arms.

It was a weird dream but still a nightmare. She was sweating; she got up and took a quick silent shower. She decided to check on Rin since she didn't trust Rin one but. But when she came into the hall Rin was in front of Sesshoumaru's open room. She was crying her eyes out but making no sounds.

Kikyo panicked. Did Sesshoumaru die or something? She ran over to Rin and hugged her. Rin buried her face into Kikyo chest and held her small arms around Kikyo's waist. She looked into Sesshoumaru's room. He wasn't there. So why was Rin crying.

"Rin what's wrong?"

"My Lord is gone. Daddy is gone. I looked everywhere he is no where. And usually when Rin cries he shows up but he hasn't showed up. Did m'Lord leave cause Rin."

"Oh no, Sesshoumaru would never leave cause of you Rin. You're like a daughter to him. He would never leave for good without returning for you."

Rin wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at Kikyo. Kikyo picked Rin up and brought her into Sesshoumaru's room. She closed the door and sat Rin down on the bed.

"We'll wait right her for Sesshoumaru."

Rin's smile grew larger. They laid down and Rin fell to sleep under the blankets and her head resting on Kikyo's chest. Kikyo wrapped her arms around Rin to let her know that she wasn't leaving. She fell to sleep in Sesshoumaru's room.

!#$&()++)(&$#!

Sesshoumaru had left the castle to think for a while. He eventually ran into two men trying to rape a harmless young lady.

Sesshoumaru growled, "Why is it I always deal with the rapist?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed both the men and threw to the side. The woman had blond hair and green eyes. She looked like Kagome and Kaori in some ways. He pulled her up and she just wouldn't stop looking at him. He turned around and the girl followed. She was about a year younger or same age as Kikyo.

"Can I help you?"

"You saved my life, and I would much appreciate to help you with something."

"N-" he stopped himself. If he came back to Kikyo with this woman it would certainly make Kikyo mad at him.

"Yes, you can come back with me to the castle."

"You're a demon, so why do they let you stay with them."

He ignored her and walked away with her tagging along. It was very silent and cold outside. He thought about how fun it would be to stare at Kikyo's angered face.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Miki."

They entered the castle and he came up to his room and opened the door. He stopped in his track and his eyes widened in shock.

!#$&()+

Kikyo woke up upon hearing someone coming in. She couldn't raise her head to look but she knew very well that it was Sesshoumaru because of his aura. But there was another aura. It was a human female. No it wasn't Kagome or Kaori but someone else. She acted as if she never woke up so she could listen to anything important.

!#$&(!#

Sesshoumaru walked to the bead and Kikyo looked like a mother with Rin in her arms. They looked like a family. He turned his gaze to Miki. She looked angered and sad at the same time.

"So is that you daughter and wife?"

"No, I don't even know why they are in my room."

Her voice turned from anger to happiness when she replied with an ok. She seemed to like Sesshoumaru.

"Here follow me."

He left the room and walked over to Kaori's room, "Sleep in here. If she wakes up tell her Sesshoumaru said so."

"Sesshoumaru," Miki whispered his name.

He shut the door and left back to his room to barge in on Kikyo. Kikyo was still lying down as if she were sleeping. Sesshoumaru walked in and shut the door. He stared at her and walked over to her. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto him, "I know you're a wake."

She was released and fell to the floor. She brushed herself off and stared at Sesshoumaru, "So who was your friend? Is she your new lover?"

"Her name is Miki and so what if she is my lover."

This hurt Kikyo but she would not show it, "You left just to get a girl."

"Maybe," he snickered.

"Sesshoumaru you inconsiderate jerk."

"Do I sense jealousy," he snickered again.

She blushed but then stuttered with her words, "N-N-No."

"She's my business anyway. What I do or what I feel for her is none or your concern."

She turned her head from him. Maybe she was jealous. Did she really love Sesshoumaru? She confronted this thought before but she denied it. She looked back at his face. He wanted her to feel sad. He wanted her to be mad.

"Why are you and Rin in here?"

"I guess Rin got scared and came looking for you but when she couldn't find you she freaked out and started crying. I brought her in here so we could wait for you, but we both ended up falling asleep."

He gazed at Rin and then back at Kikyo, "You can leave her in here."

"No I'm staying with her."

"Where do you plan on sleeping?"

"I'll sleep on the other side of Rin."

He growled. It was his room for the night and she was making him share a bed. She smirked. He turned and walked to the bed and Kikyo did the same. There was one problem though. Rin was on the end so Kikyo would have to sleep in the middle. She got in the bed and Sesshoumaru slept with his back toward her.

!#$&)(&&(

Rin woke up at 7:00 and forgot she had been asleep in Sesshoumaru's room. So she got up and left. When she was in the hall she noticed that she left Sesshoumaru's room. She remembered seeing him so she didn't mind leaving to her room with Kagome.

Kikyo's hair layed spread out behind her and she was cuddled up with a man who happened to have silver hair. He held on to her protectively and she held onto him as well. There face was only inches apart but very close to a kiss. They were both asleep and did not notice a thing.

Sesshoumaru felt the warmth of someone on him. He opened his eyes to see Kikyo sleeping peacefully on the bed in his arms. The morning light glistened on her though the window. She was a true beauty. He didn't really seem to notice anything wrong with it until he remembered all the events that have been happening to him because of her. She woke up and both their eyes met with each other.

They both blushed. Kikyo yelped and let go of Sesshoumaru but he seemed to still cling to her. She stopped the struggle and layed back down with him. She played with his bangs and then caressed his face. Then a thought crossed her mind and she stopped. Her eyes filled with sadness and depression.

"What are we doing?"

He was startled by her question. He was also confused. What did she mean?

"You're with that Miki girl and you were mad at me earlier this morning. So just let me go."

His grip loosened and he turned his back towards her. She got up and left to her room. Yes more than anything she wanted to stay like that but it would be wrong. She knew if they were to continue on with that romantic scene he would regret it and deny it ever happened.

She was stopped by Satomi who was at her door. He noticed she came from Sesshoumaru's room. This outraged him, "So you slept in his room last night. You should watch what you do if he's with that Kagome girl and I won't accept it."

"Well I was only in there for Rin. She wanted to see him. She is like a daughter to him."

"Very well."

They both stopped when they watched a girl with blond hair and green eyes walk in to Sesshoumaru's room. Kikyo was filled with anger and jealousy.

"Who is that?"

"That is Miki. She came back with Sesshoumaru yesterday night when Rin and I waited for him."

Kikyo never knew she was a beauty. A lot of men told her she was like an angel or better a goddess. But to her Miki seemed to fit that description instead of her.

"Hmmm, Satomi do you think Miki is beautiful?"

"Yes, but your beauty surpasses Lady Venus the goddess of love and beauty."

"That's very sweet."

He held out his arm for her to join her for dinner. She accepted and they walked down the stairs and sat at the table. They were the only ones there. The maids served breakfast and after that Satomi and Kikyo spent the time getting to know each other. About a couple hours later Sesshoumaru and Miki came down.

"Would any of you like some breakfast?"

Sesshoumaru declined but Miki said yes in a heart beat. Satomi and Kikyo stood up, "If any of the others come down tell them they are more than welcome to eat. Right know I'm going to show Kikyo my royal quarters. We'll be up there if you need something ask the maids I prefer not to be bothered right now."

Sesshoumaru growled. Were Kikyo and Satomi going up there to have sex? He was going to protest but they left before he could do anything. He kept growling deeply and it scared Miki who was by his side. He got up but Miki held onto him, "Please don't leave me."

He would of left but if he wanted to stay distant from Kikyo he would have to let her go foil her own being. But for some reason he felt weird about it. He refused to call it jealousy but it felt so much like it.

!#$&()++)(&$#!

Kikyo entered Satomi's quarters and they sat down on the bed. Kikyo looked around and she thought it was a bit cluttered with trinkets but they were very pretty trinkets. She noticed that Satomi was trying to slowly take her clothes off without her noticing. She jumped up, "What are you trying to do?!"

"Sorry please forgive me. But Kikyo even thought I've only know you for two days I have fallen absolutely in love with you and your beauty."

She blushed, "What?!"

He got up and searched through a drawer and pulled out something. She couldn't see what it was since it was so small. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Kikyo I know it's sudden and I know you haven't known me long but will you marry me. Become by Lady."

He slipped the ring on her middle finger. She gasped. She didn't love this man she barley thought of him as a friend. But he was a nice man and meant no harm. She was going to say no but she feared of hurting his feelings.

"I don't know."

He let her hand go, "Keep on the ring and think about it."

He caressed her face and then she left. She walked the halls into her bedroom. She wanted to tell Sesshoumaru to make him mad that she doesn't care about him. But then she did. She sat on her bed and fell onto the soft sheets.

Her head jolted to the side when the door slammed open then shut. It was a fierce Sesshoumaru. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

"What did you do with him?!"

She smelt like him but it was hard to tell if they actually did anything. Her eyes held fear and for the first time in her life she was actually scared. He let her go when tears formed at her eyes.

"Sorry," he managed to choke out.

"What I do or what I feel for him is none or your concern."

She walked out of her own room leaving him speechless. She used what he said against him. He wanted to tear Satomi to shreds and make sure nothing was left. He was going to do something.

!#(()O!)$&!)

Well there you go. I hope you like it and im sorry for taking forever to update. I'm thinking about making Sesshoumaru and Kikyo express their feelings next chapter but maybe only Kikyo I'm not so sure yet. But read my other story LOST IN THE WORLD. I'll see ya later bye


	14. Loves Me, Loves Me Not

Ch 14: Loves Me, Loves Me Not

Kikyo wanted badly to tell Sesshoumaru about the proposal but she just couldn't. If she told Rin then Rin would tell Sesshoumaru. Kikyo sighed, if there was anyway she could tell Sesshoumaru she wants to know now. Sesshoumaru would get mad not because he loves her but because that's how he always reacts.

She was also worried that Satomi would mention something about it around dinner. She sighed, why does her life have to be difficult? She ran into Miki. Miki bowed and apologized quickly. Then she stopped when she noticed it was Kikyo. Her attitude and facial expression turned sour.

"You were the one laying in Sesshoumaru's bed, why was that?"

"Uh, I was waiting for him."

"For what?"

"I had to discuss and important matter with him."

"Are you guys by any chance lovers?"

"No, why? I though that you and him were lovers."

Miki smiled at that, "Oh no, he- does he- no he doesn't think about me like that- does he?!"

Kikyo smiled barely, "I guess."

"Yes, I mean, yes that is fine I guess."

Kikyo walked away while lightly shaking her head. Is that the type of girl Sesshoumaru was into? She ran into Kagome and Kaori who were fighting about Miki, "KIKYO!"

"What?"

"Who is that ugly blond chick?!" Kagome screamed.

"Her name is Miki; she came home with Sesshoumaru last night."

"WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" they screamed in unision.

"Rin and I were waiting for Sesshoumaru to get back and he came in his room with her. I don't know how it happened it just did."

"Why aren't you mad about this? Aren't you still going for the bet?" Kaori asked.

Kikyo had forgotten about the bet. She guessed she should try and stop it but Sesshoumaru wouldn't care about her thoughts, "I am still in the bet I just don't care if he falls for another. Anyways if she wins we don't get the prize from our bet."

Kagome wanted to punch Kikyo. How could she not care that her hubby fell in love with another. Kagome held her fist and crossed her arms. Kikyo shook her head again, 'Such a kid.'

Kagome noticed a ring on Kikyo's hand, "Kikyo… are you engaged?"

Kikyo gasped. She forgot about the ring, "NO! I was given it."

Kagome snickered, "Who proposed? It's not Sesshoumaru if he is fixated on Miki. Was it the Lord of this castle…Satomi?"

"No, I'm not engaged nor am I married. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

With that she left and hid herself in an abandoned part of the castle. She felt at home in this part of the castle. She sat in an old chair that sat in the light but seemed to not collect with dust. Everything else was dark. She sat in the chair.

It was relaxing and she soon found herself asleep again. Hours later she woke up and walked out of the room. Then a maid ran up to her, "Oh dear. There you are Miss Kikyo. Satomi and the little one were worried about you. Dinner is ready and everybody is waiting for you."

"Sorry."

Kikyo walked into the Kitchen and sat where she sat last time. Satomi greeted her with a smile, "Hello. Where have you been?"

"Around."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and she stared back. Satomi interrupted them with a question to Kikyo.

"So did you consider my proposal? It would be awfully nice to see your face around the castle."

"Proposal?" Sesshoumaru said in a bored tone.

"…" Kikyo ignored Sesshoumaru and Satomi.

Dinner went by quick and Kikyo ran back to her forsaken place and enjoyed the loneliness. She soon found herself back in company when Sesshoumaru had followed her.

"So Miko, are you planning on getting out of our deal by staying here and pleasuring that sick fool."

"Sesshoumaru stop it. I did not have sex with him." She said through tears.

He stopped. He was acting like an ass like he always did. He didn't ask her part of the story. "So what is this proposal about?"

"Well-"

Satomi came in and ran to give Kikyo a hug. He embraced her and Kikyo barely hugged back. Satomi slid a gold necklace on Kikyo's neck. It made the diamond locket look weird with gold.

"Kikyo, will you please marry me. I will give you everything you wish for. Anything."

Sesshoumaru was shocked. He asked her to marry him. Sesshoumaru didn't like this one bit, "She refuses you proposal."

The two looked at Sesshoumaru as he took the necklace and ring off of Kikyo. He tossed them to Satomi who caught them. Satomi gave Sesshoumaru a look full of hate, "I didn't recall her saying that."

"She may not, but I say so. She is staying with me to complete what she promised. If she refuses my demands I will have to force her."

"You ignorant dog, she doesn't belong to you."

"On the contrary she does."

"What?!" Kikyo and Satomi gasped.

Kikyo went to turn away but he grabbed Kikyo and knocked her out. He tossed her over his shoulder and knocked out Satomi on his way out. He fell to the ground and Sesshoumaru walked past him. Everyone was standing at the entrance of the castle. They knew it was time to go. Rin looked sadly upon Kikyo as she rested limp upon Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Everyone was puzzled and wondered what happened.

They stopped and rested so Kikyo could have time to wake up. Sesshoumaru stayed near her and it made the other three jealous. Rin came and crawled by Sesshoumaru, "What did you do to her? Her face is scared."

"Rin, does Kikyo ever tell you anything?"

"No, I'm usually around Kagome."

No reply was given back and Rin walked away. She was deeply worried about Kikyo. She could sense that her Lord's temper was rising just thinking about things.

Kikyo grunted and Sesshoumaru picked her up and left everyone in confusion. Kikyo woke up in Sesshoumaru's arm, "What the hell!"

Sesshoumaru dropped her and she quickly retreated herself, "Why did you do that?!"

She was banging on his chest with her tightened fist. He had gotten rid of the clothes they gave him and only put on the left over hakamas he had left. He looked her straight in the eyes. She kept hitting him till her hands turned purple and bled crimson blood, "Poor Satomi is probably heart broken and confused. He loved me and I was prepared to stay with him even though I possess no feelings for him. He was the only one who ever really loved me! You're just like Inuyasha! You claim you own me but you don't!"

Sesshoumaru smacked her and it echoed through the trees. He was nothing like his filthy brother, "I brought you back to life so I own you. I could have killed you and left you in your own dust."

Kikyo shook her head and started to cry. Why was Sesshoumaru always so cold to her? He neared her and she backed up into a tree. Sesshoumaru kneeled down to her eye level. Her eyes filled with hate and loneliness. Sesshoumaru had it with himself and his feelings. He just hated and enjoyed it to see Kikyo like this. He grabbed her arm and yanked her into his arms. He gently stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. She cried on his chest and held onto him as if she would die if she dared to let go.

!#$&()++)(&$#!!

Well there you go. I hope it's not rushed. I tried my best not to make Sesshoumaru act to harsh and not like himself. Please Review remember 6 reviews before my next update. I really lover your reviews. Sorry its so short.


	15. Cure to Hiccups

Ch 15: Cure to Hiccups

(Author Quickie- In this chapter it does not mean that they are together. Sesshoumaru is still a jackass. And I'm also sorry Sessh and Kik don't get together in this one either.)

Kikyo fell asleep the minute after she resided crying. Her sleep seemed to be disturbed with horrifying pictures and memories. She wanted Kagome to win the bet so Kagome can already claim her to be dead.

Kikyo woke up. She couldn't sleep anymore. She was being carried by Sesshoumaru. It seemed as if he just couldn't wait for her to wake up. He had her on his back and held her legs with his arms. He was strong when he had no problem walking around with her on his back.

Everyone stopped and Kikyo looked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. They stopped at ruins of a village. There were a couple of brick walls that still stood but had gaps in them at some places. Some gaps were perfect for sitting in and leaning against the side. She guessed they were here to rest for a bit. She figured Sesshoumaru knew she was awake because he limply tossed her to the side on an unstable table.

She landed with an umph. It brought a snicker to him. She got off the table before it had a chance to collapse. Everyone seemed to be doing something. Kagome was fetching water from a well, Jaken and Rin searched for a place to build a fire, Kaori looked for a place to sleep, and Sesshoumaru went for food.

The sun was coming close to a set, and the moon was rising. Demons often came out at this time of night. They had to be ready for any type of attack at all. Jaken and Rin had found a place for the fire to be started and for the camp to be at. It was an almost not destroyed house that had three walls the wall on the right had a gap for two people to sit one to lay.

Sesshoumaru came back with two rabbits. Rin gasped, she didn't agree with killing soft fluffy animals. He ignored her complaints and sat down in the gap of the wall and rested his back on the left side. Jaken began to roast the two rabbits and Kagome came back with two pales of water and a couple of cups, enough for everyone to have their own.

Kagome served everyone their water and sat down on her sleeping bag she had. Kaori thought is wasn't fair but she decided to stick it out and survive the cold like the others seemed to do.

Jaken handed everyone their portions of the two rabbits. It's hard to feed everyone when more people keep joining them. Miki didn't eat much so that was good.

Kikyo looked behind her and something had lunged at her. She was leaning against the left wall. She was startled but it was only Kiedo. The little squirrel had been disappearing lately and it confused Kikyo but she was glad to see him now. Rin ran over to play with Kiedo and Kikyo handed him to Rin.

Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and put it up in his face. He growled at it and Kiedo chattered right back. Rin snatched Kiedo to her chest in fear that Sesshoumaru was going to rip his head off. Kaori hoped he would she hated animals, except for dogs.

After everyone had their share of food they slept. Kikyo wasn't one bit tired from the nap she had previously taken. She sat in a chair by Sesshoumaru and watched Rin sleep.

He stared at her for a bit, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm not tired. You?"

"Same."

"About this afternoon?"

"What about it?"

"Is what you said true? Do you really own me?"

"Just like Naraku owns Kagura and all his creations."

"…"

"But that doesn't mean I'll treat you that way. I'm not sick and brutal like him."

"That's good to know…"

She stared inside her cup of water and watched as it sat still as if time had froze. She stared as Sesshoumaru's cup, he hadn't touched it once. She got bored quick and wanted some fun. She smiled to herself and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"What?" he asked.

"Will you play a game with me?"

"Game?"

"Yes," she answered.

"This Sesshoumaru does not play games."

"Baby."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you're afraid you're going to loose."

"I'm not afraid of anything wench."

"Then play."

"What is it I have to do?"

"Just gulp down you're water really fast before five seconds is up."

"That's your game?"

"Why?"

"It's pointless."

"Wussy."

"Feh, you wish."

She froze for a moment. Inuyasha used to always say that word, "Feh."

"Ready? When you start drinking I'll start counting."

He reached for his cup and started to drink. In a matter of two seconds it was gone. Kikyo smiled, she knew he wouldn't loose. It was just to fun to watch him do it.

"There, now what?"

"Nothing."

"What?!"

"I was just bored."

"BOHiccupRED!?"

He stopped, "What in the hiccup world."

Kikyo laughed in astonishment, she never knew demons could get the hiccups. She laughed more as he had a confused look on his face while he kept hiccupping.

"What hiccup did you do hiccup to me?"

"Nothing, I guess you got the hiccups from drinking to fast."

"Well… hiccup how do I get rid hiccup of them?"

"Well, I can try and scare you to death but that wont work."

"D- hiccup -uh."

"You can either wait for a while or do it the quick way."

"Don't just stand there hiccup tell m- hiccup -e."

"It's very drastic though and you'll be mad at me in the end."

"I hiccup don't care! Hiccup Just do it."

"Ok…" she whispered.

She got up hesitantly. He watched her get up and move towards him. She made him sit up and she sat down with him. He waited impatiently through his occasional hiccups as she sat there.

Rin had woken up by the weird noises she heard. She peaked her head out of the sleeping bag Kagome shared with her. Her little brown orbs focused on Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. She started to tear about what she thought was going to happen.

"Well Hiccup go on."

Kikyo closed her eyes. If she did this Sesshoumaru would be gravely mad with her. If she didn't her would be mad at her still for making him suffer through this humiliation.

She sighed, "Ok."

He stared at her and waited. He was about to start with rushing her again but his words never came out as Kikyo's lips crashed down on his. He was stunned and couldn't move. Her lips were as soft as a rose petal. He didn't seem to know what happened after that. His lips joined in and he kissed her back.

Rin gasped and stared to cry silently. It was true because Sesshoumaru didn't hesitate to kiss Kikyo back. He didn't want her. She crawled turned to Kagome and held onto her and cried her eyes out.

Their kiss came to a halt when Kiedo jumped at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru moved his head to the side and Kiedo flew by. He jumped back and this time caught on to Sesshoumaru's long hair. The squirrel scurried up and attacked Sesshoumaru on his head. Kikyo grabbed Kiedo and put him on her shoulder, "No."

"No, woman what was with the kiss?"

"That."

"What?"

"Your hiccups are gone. Someone taught me that if someone kisses you it steal their hiccups."

Sesshoumaru hadn't known that he stopped hiccupping and now he was relieved. He looked back at Kikyo and he could still feel her lips on his. He turned away quick. He couldn't believe that he got into that kiss. He looked back to Kikyo who seemed to be falling asleep. Her eyes lids fought to stay open but they lost as Kikyo leaned to the side and drifted off to sleep.

Sesshoumaru bit his lip and stared at all his ward that layed on the floor. Miki slept in a corner and Kaori slept in the opposite corner. Kagome slept in a sleeping bag with Rin. Jaken was in a chair. He looked back at Kaori and Miki. Miki had no business here with him, and Kaori just wanted to stay here to be with him.

He decided that they would stay here tomorrow for a while. It will give everyone time to relax more. After their short rest they need to get new clothes. He fell asleep a couple moments later.

!#$&()++)(&$#!

Kikyo woke up around 5: 30. It was still dark and you couldn't see a thing now that the fire was put out. Kikyo tripped as she gotten off the wall. She grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's foot on accident. He woke up but she didn't know.

Kikyo prayed to god that she didn't disturb Sesshoumaru. She made her way out of the ruined village trying not to trip over anything. She hit her foot on a rock but she ignored the pain. She disappeared out of sight when she entered the forest.

'Where is she going,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

He got up and followed her. He avoided the rock she seemed to bang her foot against. He to disappeared out of sight soon after entering the forest. He followed her scent to a lake. Fireflies wee flying around Kikyo as she sat down on a log.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Why did you come here?"

"I like to be alone."

"Too bad."

He walked over to her and joined her on the log. He watched as the fireflies lighted her face and made her shine. Kikyo caught one and watched it fly back out of her hand.

"Just to clarify this, when we kissed it was just to get rid of you hiccups."

"I know, I was going to say that later. I would never have a relationship like that with a human."

"Is that the only reason you're holding back?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

All noise ceased. Kikyo stared into the sky. The sunrise was coming. Kikyo stared into the sky and watched as the colors changed to a soft bluish grey. Kikyo sighed, she wanted to be dead like she was suppose to.

!#$&()+

Rin and the others woke up because they were so used to their Lord waking them up this early. Rin noticed that Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were gone. She freaked out and ran to go find them. Kagome screamed for Rin but she ignored her.

She ran into the forest and fell over a root. She got up trying to fight the pain. She stopped when her eyes came to view Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. They were just sitting there.

!#$&(()+

The fireflies stopped glowing and left to go rest themselves. Kikyo watched as each one faded with their glow. Sesshoumaru seemed to just keep staring at the lake, "Go jump in if it's tempting."

"That's not tempting, something else is."

"What?"

"You'll never find out."

"Why y- hiccup -ou."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyo and immediately his lips met her rose petal ones. Kikyo wasn't shocked; after all it is only to get rid of the hiccups. Sesshoumaru deepened the kiss and their tongues came to a greeting as Sesshoumaru gained access into her mouth. Her mouth tasted of caramel he noted.

!#$&()+

"STOP!"

!#$&()+

Sesshoumaru and Kikyo stopped. Their gaze fell upon Rin. She was crying. The two blushed that Rin had seen them. The kiss really didn't mean anything it was just to get rid of the hiccups.

"Rin," Kikyo softly spoke.

"No, do you two really want to get rid of me?! Kikyo, I HATE YOU!"

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

The little girl flinched, she turned around and ran. Kikyo went to go after her but Sesshoumaru did instead. Kikyo hoped that Sesshoumaru would talk sense into her. She turned and headed back to camp.

Kaori came up to Kikyo and asked what happened. Kikyo just gave a shrug and went to go sit down. She was worried about Rin but her mind seemed to wonder to Sesshoumaru. His mouth tasted like chocolate.

!#$&()+

Sesshoumaru jumped and landed in front of Rin. She fell to the ground as she slipped by trying to turn. Sesshoumaru picked her up and held her by her shoulders, "What was the sudden outburst for?"

"-"

"Rin, answer me."

"-"

Sesshoumaru sighed. Rin hated it that he kissed Kikyo, "If you wont tell me, fine… but you will most certainly go explain to Kikyo."

Rin nodded and walked back to camp with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sat down somewhere far away from everyone. Rin walked over to Kikyo who was alone.

"Rin is sorry for her outburst."

"It's ok, but why did you do it? Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, it's just I was told that if you and Sesshoumaru mate and get married you would have a baby and get rid of Rin."

"What?! No Rin, I would never get rid of you. You are like a daughter to me and you remind me so much of my sweet little sister. Anyways the lord and I would never get married or mate. He doesn't have those kinds of feelings for me."

"You wouldn't get rid of Rin?"

"No… never."

"So do you like m'Lord?"

"I… I'm not so sure. My mind says no but my heart says yes. But in the end I kind of think that yes I do love him dearly."

Rin looked so heartbroken. Kikyo's voice seemed so melancholy when she spoke like that, "What do you like about him?"

"Everything, especially his eyes. He may be very mean and ruthless but I still care very deeply about him. He could do the worst things ever to me and I'll still love him."

'I can't believe Rin tried to stop Kikyo and Sesshoumaru from getting together. I've always know that Kikyo would never get rid of me but I just didn't listen. Now I probably ruined everything.'

Kikyo smiled to herself, 'Inuyasha finally gave me something useful to use later… cure to hiccups.'

!$$&())++)&#

Ok I know. It may be dumb but I just had to do it. Well they are going to be staying at that place again in the next chapter so ill try and fit Kaori, Kagome, and Miki to have their moments with him. Remember when I find that I have six or more reviews I update. Well hope you like it.


	16. Reasons

**Warning this ch is really short.**

Ch 16: Reasons

Kaori looked at Rin and Kikyo play. She looked over to Sesshoumaru who was watching Rin and Kikyo play. He seemed so occupied on them. She walked over to him.

"Yes Kaori," he asked.

"Eh, I didn't think you would notice me. You're so fixated on Kikyo and Rin."

He turned his attention from Kikyo and Rin to Kaori, "Fixated, Feh."

"What happened, Rin seemed mad."

"Nothing that concerns you. It'd be best if we forget about it."

"Yes right," she said as she plopped down by Sesshoumaru.

"Kaori have you ever had the hiccups?"

"Yes why?"

"Do you have to kiss someone in order to make them go away?" he ignored her why.

"No, why?"

"Well it works," he said in a bored tone.

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say I experimented."

"Experimented! What, on who?!"

"…."

"Please tell me…. Who'd you kiss?!"

Her temper was raising in her voice, "Why are you getting mad about it?"

"Because Sesshoumaru… I… I… just forget it."

She walked away and stared evilly at everyone. She began to wonder who kissed Sesshoumaru. She growled and left to go investigate. Kagome looked at her and walked up to Sesshoumaru, "Hey."

He ignored her and continued to watch Kikyo and Rin. He wondered where Kikyo had learned her ways of getting rid of hiccups. Kagome sat down where Kaori previously sat, "Why are you staring at Kikyo and Rin?"

"I'm not staring at them," he said through clenched teeth.

"Ok, watching them?"

"No, I'm not doing anything that involves them."

"Ok, so what was Kaori mad about?"

"I don't know… it Kaori she gets mad at everything."

"Sesshoumaru I know you will lie but truthfully am I beautiful?"

"WHAT?!"

"Am I beautiful?" she asked with serious eyes.

"Go find my pitiful half brother and ask him."

She made noise and then yelled, "SIT!"

Sesshoumaru stared at her with no sign of confusion even though he was confused, "Pardon me?"

"Oh god," Kagome whispered. She blushed. Sesshoumaru's rudeness reminded her of Inuyasha so she couldn't help but yell sit.

She walked away in a hurry without looking back. Miki then dropped what she was doing and went over to Sesshoumaru. He growled, lately everyone had a reason to come and see him.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Miki, why are you staying? I saved you and that was it, why don't you return back to your family?"

"Not until I fulfill my goal and repay you back."

"I don't wish for you to pay me back, nor do I wish for you to fulfill your goal here."

Miki's eyes saddened, "I don't have a family to return too."

Her pathetic excuse meant nothing to Sesshoumaru. She was trying to make him feel guilty, "You do what ever you wish, but I warn you don't get in my way."

She nodded, "Yes yes… thank you."

She walked away. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. Lately everyone had silly reasons. Kaori had a dumb reason to get mad, Kagome had an insane reason to ask a retarded question, and Miki had selfish reasons to stay with him.

!#$$&&&(((())+

Short! Yes I know but I had no idea what to do with Miki, Kaori, and Kagome. I wasn't sure what to do so I just did that and I hope it's not too stupid. Well I have the next chapter planned and it should be good. Though the clothing I will explain will not be what you will look up on the internet so that is why I made a new website to show that stuff. It is on my profile id things, if your confused about the clothing go look there it is still being made too so… yea….. Hint- meetings, sparks, jealousy… juicy jealousy.


	17. Detour

Ch 17: Detour

After a needed sleep from last night they continued the next morning. They had to take a slight detour to their journey to get new clothes. Kagome had convinced everyone to go get her clothes first since she was closest.

Sesshoumaru, Kaori, Jaken, and Miki stayed a couple yards away while Sesshoumaru made Kikyo, Kagome, and Rin go fetch Kagome's clothes. The three neared the bone eaters well. Kagome sat on the edge and looked down. It had been far too long since she last seen her family. She shook her head and looked at Rin.

"I'll be back in a second."

Rin nodded and watched Kagome grab the Shikon necklace from Kikyo and disappear into the depths of the well. Kikyo cursed Kagome silently and sat on the edge with her back toward the inside. Rin let her feet gently dangle inside and smiled to herself.

"What could that baka need the jewel for," Kikyo whispered to herself.

But her whisper wasn't a whisper to Sesshoumaru. His sharp ears had caught Kikyo's conversation. He growled, what was Kagome trying to do? He looked toward Miki and Kaori. They seemed to be fighting and Jaken was trying to stop them. He didn't bother to do anything.

"Lady Kikyo, would you ever consider marrying the Lord?"

Kikyo gasped, "What!?"

Sesshoumaru turned back and glanced through the trees and at Rin. The little girl was trying to ruin him. He wanted to go over there and drag Rin away so she wouldn't tell Kikyo anything she didn't need to hear.

"Would you ever want to marry Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"…" Kikyo pondered for a minute.

A blue glow came from the well and Kagome appeared at the bottom. Kikyo looked in and then back at Rin, "I don't want to say something I'll regret later on Rin. Sesshoumaru has a habit of tuning in on others conversations."

Kikyo smirked and looked toward Sesshoumaru and she could see him growl at her. Rin looked over to Sesshoumaru and smiled. She waved and turned back to Kikyo, "I see."

Sesshoumaru balled his fist up. He wanted to hear Kikyo's response but to bad Kikyo had to be smart. At least she was smart though. He turned his head and watched as Miki and Kaori fought over a silly reason.

Kagome made her way up the vines she usually climbed to get up. Kikyo smirked once more as she picked up a sharp piece of glass. She cut the vines and smiled to herself as she heard Kagome fall and land with an umph but with a scream.

"KIKYO!"

"Yes," she said as she looked over into the well.

Kagome looked as if she could murder a whole village with her anger but her face would cause more pain and suffering. Rin looked down on Kagome. She fought back the laughs and looked at Kagome.

"Lord Sesshoumaru hurry!" Rin hollered.

Sesshoumaru ran over to Rin. He wondered what happened that Rin needed him in a hurry. He looked at Rin who pointed at Kagome. He was called over to get Kagome out of the well. In his right hand his whip of light appeared. Kagome yelped, "Are you trying to kill me!?"

"I would enjoy that."

"Haha very funny! Just jump down here and get me."

"I refuse to jump down in such a disgusting place with you. My whip will only kill you if I want it to."

He sent his whip down and it wrapped around Kagome's waist. He lifted her up and pulled her out of the well. Kikyo had already turned her face and Kagome was holding onto Sesshoumaru. Kagome let go and looked at Kikyo.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru," Kagome smiled.

He glared at her with icy eyes and walked away with Rin. Kagome followed and Kikyo still didn't want to leave. She watched Sesshoumaru and Kagome leave with Rin. She got up and went to follow but she stopped suddenly.

She turned around and frowned as Inuyasha was only a few feet away. Sesshoumaru had also stopped and turned around to see Kikyo and Inuyasha. He resisted his urge to go beat the living hell out of Inuyasha for being anywhere near Kikyo.

"Kikyo," it was faint but strong enough for Kikyo's human ears to hear.

Kikyo noted that behind Inuyasha were Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keadea, and another woman. She looked at Inuyasha's face that held pain and confusion. Kikyo backed up. She didn't want Inuyasha to get near her.

Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her into a loving embrace, "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome needed new clothes and I was here to get them with her."

"…. What did Sesshoumaru do?"

"What?!"

"What does he hold against you that you would even bother to stay in his presence?"

Sesshoumaru growled. Inuyasha was talking down on him. Sesshoumaru's teeth showed with his anger and Inuyasha refused to look, for it always seemed to frighten him.

"He holds nothing; it is my own free will that I choose to stay with him."

"I see," he gripped her tighter.

"Don't do this if you just want to kill Naraku. If you get hurt I won't know what to do."

"If the worse should happen to me you will move on like you already have. You know when you see every woman it is Sango you think about. Right now she is being crushed because you are lying to yourself about loving me. Let me go and go to her before she leaves you forever."

His grip loosened as he turned to Sango who was about to break in tears. Kikyo broke the rest of his grip and ran to Sesshoumaru, "I'm surprised that you didn't fight him. This is the second time. I'm proud of you, usually when ever you brothers meet your in a heated battle."

They walked off and Sesshoumaru didn't bother to hurry like Kikyo wanted him too, but soon enough they were out of sight when Inuyasha turned back around to look for Kikyo.

"Sango I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear as he held her.

Miroku looked confused and heartbroken, "Wait… you and Sango are…"

Inuyasha and Sango let go of each other and faced the problem they would have difficulties solving. Sango decided to speak first, "Yes…"

!#$&()+

Now that Kagome had her clothes only she, Miki, and Rin had all their clothes. Kaori held her half naked body and shivered as wind blew by. Kikyo ignored it and continued to walk with the others. The castle was far away and would take a while to get there by foot.

Sesshoumaru already seemed to know their problem. He ordered Jaken to summon Ah-Un. Soon a fierce two headed dragon landed in front of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stroked its head and grabbed the reins and handed them to Jaken.

"You six will ride Ah-Un."

"But M'Lord…?"

"Are you questioning my decisions Jaken?"

"No, I'm just simply stating the fact that six bodies upon ah-un will wear out him and it would be best if the one of the six ride with you, or the two of them?"

Sesshoumaru looked upon Ah-Un. Miki and Kagome had already got on and Ah-Un seemed miserable. Maybe if he took Rin, but that wouldn't be much of a difference considering how light Rin is. The taking Kikyo and Kagome would make a difference. Kikyo was light and Kagome was heavy. Miki didn't seem heavy and Kaori wasn't heavy.

"Priestess and Inuyasha's wrench will ride to the western lands with me."

Kagome jumped off of Ah-Un and ran to Sesshoumaru with a grin. Kikyo hesitated to walk over to Sesshoumaru. The hiccup thing was too embarrassing and Sesshoumaru was probably mad at her. He impatiently waited for her as the others already left to the castle. Kagome looked pissed that Kikyo had to come to.

"Woman hurry up or I shall leave you hear to walk," he said with no emotion.

"Pompous dog," she whispered.

"I guess you do prefer to walk."

Kikyo walked over there in a hurry as he started to ascend into the sky on a sparkling dust cloud. She jumped and grabbed onto his arm. She hated how he could somehow make her do stupid things and look like a fool. He pulled her up and grabbed her by the waist so she wouldn't fall. Kagome had to hold on without his help and it enraged her that he held onto her so tight and protectively.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kikyo then away. He mentally yelled at himself, 'So much for staying away from her.'

Kikyo looked around in wonder at everything around her. It was so beautiful from up here. She saw many villages and the ocean that wasn't far off from where they were. They seemed to always travel great lengths to get Naraku.

Soon they caught up to Ah-Un. Miki and Kaori glared daggers at Kikyo and Kagome. Rin noticed and became curious. Jaken also noticed and stared curiously at them. The two looked at each other. Jaken looked at Rin with confused eyes, "It's as if they are battling each other for our Lord's undying attention."

Rin nodded, "Yes, and Lady Kikyo seems to be winning if they have been doing this for a while."

"What makes you say this Rin?"

"You can't say anything to M'Lord but yesterday I stumbled upon Kikyo and the Lord kissing." She whispered only for him to here.

Sesshoumaru didn't here because he was too deep in thought and neither did anyone else. Jaken's eyes went wide, "WHAT?!!!!!"

Everyone turned to look at Jaken and Rin covered his mouth, "Shh."

Jaken nodded. Weather or not if he were to tell his Lord would yell at him at smite him in the head. He shook his head, 'There is no way My Lord would lower himself enough to even do any physical contact with a human, especially a human woman!" he pondered.

After about a couple of hours the castle came into view. Kagome was filled with relief she wouldn't have to stand no more. Miki stared in awe at the castle. It was far larger than any other she has seen and more detailed and exquisite.

Kaori snickered. She knew what Miki was thinking, "Yes isn't it beautiful. Sesshoumaru owns all of the western lands."

"Wow, it must be nice to live here. Too bad I will live here soon and none of you will."

Kaori balled her hands into fist, "I live here! And there is no way that you will ever live here."

"You're a worker for him aren't you?"

"…"

"Thought so."

They landed and Rin immediately ran to her flower garden. Jaken tailed his Lord and the others were left to themselves. Kikyo left to the room that was still hers she hoped and Kagome did the same. Kaori went straight to the kitchen for quality food and Miki chased after Kikyo.

Kikyo stopped when she felt Miki following her, "Yes."

"Well, you left first so I thought you might now where Sesshoumaru is. I have no where to be so…"

"Well follow me then." Without another word she left to Sesshoumaru.

They walked all the way up to the last floor. Before Miki had a chance to step foot off the stairs and onto the floor Kikyo pulled her back, "Don't."

"Why not?"

"You'll get in trouble."

"Why?"

"You're not allowed up here."

"Why?"

"Because-" she was cut off by a cold voice behind her.

"Because I don't allow it."

They were startled by Sesshoumaru, "You're room can be by Kagome's room. Go find her and you have a choice of the one of the two by her. Now leave."

Miki nodded and walked half way down then stopped, "Kikyo aren't you coming?"

"I have to go to my room for a bit then I'll join you later."

"But isn't you room downstairs?"

"No it's up here, now go before he gets mad."

Miki continued down in confusion, "Up there… but he said…"

Kikyo walked off but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"Come," he ordered.

She followed him to his room. He walked over to one of the large windows and looked out to his lands, "About that hiccup thing?"

Kikyo blushed, "It meant nothing I know."

"Yes, but I was going to ask something else."

"Really, what then?"

"Where did you learn it from?"

Kikyo was startled. If she told he would be furious if she didn't tell he still would be furious. There was no way to win with him, "No one… now I must go."

She headed for the door in a rush but Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the waist and threw her against the wall. He pinned her against the wall and his eyes glowed dangerously, "What about it must I not know?"

She turned her head, "Miko look at me."

She looked. If there was anything she hated more was that he some how was able to control her against her will. He always got what he wants. But that is what a stubborn prince like him does. She bit her tongue.

"Miko," he dangerously whispered.

"Rrrr…. Inuyasha taught me! I had the hiccups one day and he made it up just to kiss me but it worked!"

Sesshoumaru immediately let her go and she fell to the ground. She had used something with him that his idiotic half brother taught her. He refused the urge to beat the hell out of her, but refusal wasn't working. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the bed, "Bitch!"

The pain in Kikyo's scalp hurt. She didn't know why he was so angry with her, yeah she understood that he'd be angry, but not this outraged. She tried to regain her composure.

He backhanded her and she fell to the floor, "Did you even think about who you were using?"

"I wasn't--" she was cut off.

"Silence! Miko… did you think that if you were to join my ward you would be able to see that half breed a lot? I don't want to hear anything from you, you filthy whore. Go put on new clothes and meet us down by the doors. We are heading to Shinar Village."

She held her cheek and ran out of the room. She didn't stop till she entered her room. She changed and looked at the locket around her neck. It had turned gold. She released her hold on it and let it fall onto her chest. She left the room and met Sesshoumaru and the others waiting for her. They left and Kikyo followed behind.

XXXXXXXX

Well I had an accident. I had something better than this but I accidentally erased it all and if I were to redo it, it would take to long and I would never be able to update. So im sorry and please review.


	18. Story of the Great Dog Demon

Ch 18: Story of the Great Dog Demon

They took a short cut to Shinar village, by taking Ah-Un. Kikyo rode on Ah-Un with Miki while Kaori and Kagome rode with Sesshoumaru. Rin held onto Kikyo as they flew threw the sky on the dragon. She could sense the tension between her lord and Kikyo. Jaken sensed it as well and could tell that the miko got punished over some silly reason.

It was clear to everyone that Sesshoumaru was in a horrible mood and if they wanted to stay alive for a bit longer they would need to shut up. Kikyo avoided anyone's stares and kept to herself. Rin looked at Kikyo. On the Miko's face was a purple and blue bruise forming at her cheek.

"Lady Kikyo…?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Your cheek… it's…"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin and Kikyo. He felt guilty about leaving a disgusting mark like that but he didn't feel enough guilt to do or say anything about it.

"Oh, silly me I forgot to heal it." Kikyo giggled.

Kikyo raised her right hand to her face. Her hand beamed with indigo colored light. She pressed hard on her wound ignoring pain. Soon the bruise faded away. Kikyo smiled at Rin, "There is that better?"

Rin nodded. "Sorry."

Kikyo was a little surprised, "Oh no Rin. You're not the **_one_** who owes me any **_apologies_**."

Kikyo sent a evil look towards him, 'I can't hate him but hell I sure can me mad at him.'

Sesshoumaru caught her evil stare before he turned back around, 'Feh, like I would apologize.'

Rin noticed the village a few miles away, "M'Lord is that the village we are going to?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. Kaori and Kagome frowned, 'We have to get off soon.'

Sesshoumaru and Ah-Un landed. He decided they would walk the rest of the way. He sent Ah-Un off and they walked their way to the village. It was only a short distance but it seemed like eternity with the silence.

They were only a short walk away from the village. Sesshoumaru's eyes squinted in danger and he sniffed around, 'This smell and aura. It's so familiar.'

Rin danced along the path collecting flowers that caught her eye. She stopped in awe when they came to the entrance of the village. People and kids ran around hanging decorations and ornaments. Some set up stands and others played and fixed a stage in the far right corner of the village.

One of the villagers caught site of Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. Is eyes widened, "Is it really them?!"

The villager by the man looked as well, "I think it is!"

Both the villagers jumped off the ladder they were on. They ran off screaming, "Priest Ryu! Priest Ryu!"

Everyone in the village looked at Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. They all bowed as they walked in. Kikyo was confused so were the others. Sesshoumaru didn't really care they were bowing like they should in his presence.

Jaken walked up to his Lord, "What did you do to make all these humans so fond of you?"

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken. He also noticed that they were also bowing to Kikyo. He understood that there is one reason they should bow for him but for Kikyo. They all stopped at a shrine where a very old man in white and blue robes stood.

He walked up to Sesshoumaru and stared at him in study. He then looked at Kikyo. He backed up, "I can't believe it!"

He fell to his knees and bowed in the front of Kagome so he could be in the middle of Sesshoumaru and Kikyo. He picked his head up, "It is not them, but I do believe it is a reincarnation of them!"

Tons of villagers cheered from behind. Kaori, Miki, and Kagome growled. What was so special about Kikyo? Kagome screamed in her head, 'If Kikyo is special then I am special. I should be the one being bowed to! I am her reincarnation I look like her!'

The priest stood up, "Please! Would you stay for our festival?"

Everyone of the group looked towards Sesshoumaru. It was his decision and not theirs. Rin looked up at her lord. He caught her pleading glance. He gave a nod towards Rin. Rin cheered, "We will stay!"

The priest bowed, "Thank you so much!"

"Here come. You will stay at our best hotel with our undying service."

The group willingly followed the priest into the building towards the front of the village. Rin held onto Kikyo's hand and admired the decorations. They were each assigned a room. Rin shared her room with Kagome. Kaori ended up with Miki. Jaken got his own room.

"And here would you two mind sharing a room?" ask the priest to Sesshoumaru and Kikyo.

"No," they said quick and plainly.

The priest could sense they were mad at each other. The priest shook his head, 'No, no, no. This wont do! They can't be mad at each other.'

"Sorry but the rest of the room are filled and I bet the others are already comfy and set up so please take the room."

Kikyo sighed in defeat. She walked in the room and sat in a far off corner. Sesshoumaru stood his ground and didn't move and inch. Rin came out and noticed her Lord was being stubborn. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand, "Come My Lord. Show me your room."

Sesshoumaru walked in the room and the priest smiled at Rin. Rin smiled back and shut the door. Sesshoumaru sat in the corner diagonally towards Kikyo. Rin sighed, "You're acting like a kid My Lord."

Sesshoumaru huffed, "A kid? Please I'm not so foolish."

Rin giggled and ran out of the room. She left Sesshoumaru and Kikyo in their occurred silence. Kikyo stared at Sesshoumaru as he sat in the corner with his eyes closed. She turned her head to the door when she heard someone come. A woman opened the door, "Priest Ryu request that you two please join him for a dinner. The others have already left to go eat. It's in the room three doors down. He hopes to see you guys there."

The woman left after a bow and Kikyo stood up. Sesshoumaru looked at her. She gazed back at him. He stood up, "What?" he hissed.

"You!"

He was confused. What did she mean by him? "What about me?"

"You're a stupid idiot who gets mad too easily. You only get mad when it comes to Inuyasha because he is a rival to you and you fear he could surpass you anytime!"

He growled deeply. She did not know him so she had no right to speak. His eyes flashed with red and then back to molten gold. Kikyo was afraid but she dare not move.

He walked up to her. His face only inches apart, "Woman you have no right to speak. I don't really care about Inuyasha in any other way I just wish to kill him. He is a weakling who can't even surpass Naraku. You though, you have the problem you just stated about me. You're afraid Kagome will win Inuyasha or another of your hearts desire."

With that he grabbed her neck and pushed her against the door. She grabbed his wrist and tried to push him off. He was too strong. She held his wrist for support to stay up instead of dangling in his grip.

"Do you have any other words Miko?"

"N-N-No," she choked out.

He let her go and she dropped to the ground. She held her neck and started coughing. He opened the door and left her in her pity. She rolled over on her back and made the coughing stop. She closed the sliding door and walked over to the bed and layed down.

A few minutes she remembered the dinner invitation. She got up and ran out of the room and into the dinning room. She walked in and Rin waved for her to come and sit between her and Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo walked over to Rin, "How about you sit with your Lord."

Rin was about to say something but Sesshoumaru beat her too it. "Are you that afraid of me to merely sit by me, Miko?"

Kikyo huffed, "I'm not afraid of you **_Lord Sesshoumaru_**."

He growled as she sat down by him. Rin held her head in shame, "Maybe I should have sat by the Lord." Rin whispered.

Soon Ryu came out with other women who carried their food. He sat down at the head of the table on Sesshoumaru's left side. Kagome sat on the right side of Ryu. Kaori was on Kagome's side with Jaken on her left. Miki was with Rin and Kiedo rested on Rin's shoulder.

Everyone was severed their food and began eating, except Sesshoumaru. Ryu looked towards Kagome, "I feel so foolish. My name is Ryu I am the priest of this village. Now what about you guys? What are your names?"

Kagome looked up, "I'm Kagome."

"Kaori."

"The humble servant of my Lord, Jaken."

"Miki."

"RIN!" Rin shouted in excitement.

"Kikyo."

"…" Sesshoumaru was quiet.

Rin giggled, "His name is Lord Sesshoumaru."

Ryu looked towards Sesshoumaru and Kikyo, "The real reason I wanted you guys to stay for the festival was to ask a favor."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow in question, "What favor do you speak of?"

"You and Lord Sesshoumaru look very much like the couple who came here years and years ago. About 65 years ago to be precise."

"What of it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well this couple happened to be a Demon Lord and a Human Princess who knew some priestess abilities. The young princess was the mate of the proud demon lord and carried his child within her."

Rin smiled, "This sounds good."

Kikyo smiled towards Rin, "I suppose."

Ryu continued, "It was in times of war and we were countlessly being attacked by various of demons. The demon lord asked to stay in our village with his mate for a while until she could make it back to her village. IN return he said he would slay all demons for us and leave us something that would keep them away."

He took a moment of pause to let it sink into their minds. He took a deep breathe and continued, "In this village we don't judge by demon, hanyou, or human. We let him stay and he kept his word. His mate also healed and treated many injured and sick villagers. But when it came to their leave he left a jewel of some sort. This jewel bared the aura and scent of the demon lord and it kept away all demons trying to attack us. Since then this village had been in totally gratitude."

"Now every year on this day we throw a festival for three days in memory of them."

Kagome gasped in awe, "Did you even know their names?"

"Yes."

Kagome waited for him to hurry up and tell her the names. Instead he just stood there. Sesshoumaru huffed in disgust, "A human and demon with a hanyou son."

Kikyo looked at him, "I still don't see what the favor is you would like us to do."

"Every year we find the closet people who look like these people and ask them to dress up in the attire we will give them and sit in the thrones we have on stage and represent the Noble Demon and the Beautiful Princess. Never have we found anyone who looked a lot like them but this year we found you two."

Ryu closed his eyes and held his hands together, "Now I ask you two to represent the great dog demon and princess…"

Sesshoumaru paid attention when he said great dog demon. He squinted his eyes again, 'could he be talking about…'

"Inunotaishou and Izayoi!"

Jaken gasped and Sesshoumaru stood up in anger. Everyone turned to look at Sesshoumaru, "So that is what that vile scent is."

"What?" asked a confused Ryu.

"No. I will not ever in my life pose or represent that stupid dog or that stupid woman. He ruined my life and I will not show any respect or appreciation towards him. He was a foolish man who loved a human woman who ended up being the cause of his death."

Sesshoumaru turned on his heal and left the room immediately. Jaken shook his head in shame, "Shame on you! You should have known."

"I beg your pardon. I'm as confused as everyone is. I don't understand." Ryu confessed.

Jaken sighed, "Lord Sesshoumaru would probably kill me for this but…"

Kikyo looked at him, "Go on."

"Inunotaishou is Lord Sesshoumaru's father."

Everyone gasped. Ryu looked at Jaken, "Then what could have made Sesshoumaru hate him so much."

"That I can not tell you."

Kikyo stood up. She grabbed Jaken by his kimono and picked him up, "Tell me why does Sesshoumaru despise Izayoi?"

Kikyo put him down, "Tell us."

Jaken sighed, "I will not speak any more."

Jaken ran out of the room and in to the room he was staying in. Kikyo cursed him under her breathe. She sat down. Kikyo turned to the others. Kagome screamed owe and smacked her neck.

Soon a little old man flea fell from her neck and onto the table. He stood up, "Sorry Kagome."

"It speaks," Kaori said in disgust.

"Of course I speak!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Myoga. I was the ward of the famous Inunotaishou and I was sent to help Inuyasha after his death."

"Yea! Myoga please tell us about him and why Sesshoumaru despises him and Izayoi." Kagome chirped.

"Well lets see… ah yes. Sesshoumaru never had a decent relationship with his father. He did respect him at one point. Then when Sesshoumaru found out about Inunotaishou's secret meetings with a human woman he lost all respect for his father. But he never hated his father yet. Later on as the years passed by Inunotaishou left Sesshoumaru's mother for Izayoi who was by now already holding his child. That is when Sesshoumaru absolutely hated his father. His father was the cause of death for Sesshoumaru's mother."

Everyone had a solemn look on their face as Myoga continued, "Then when his half brother was born he had completely forgotten about Sesshoumaru and only cared for Inuyasha and Izayoi. He did leave Sesshoumaru his lands, his title, and his sword… but that wasn't enough for Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru desired the fang of his father. The Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru tried countlessly times to try and convince his father that Izayoi and Inuyasha would cause the death of him… and soon it did. He died trying to protect Izayoi and Inuyasha. Well Sesshoumaru always thought that Inunotaishou hated him. That is his reason to believe why he was the one who got Tensegia. Inunotaishou never really had the chance to tell Sesshoumaru he loved him. I was supposed to but every time I tried I …"

"YOU RAN AWAY IN FEAR. YOU STUPID LITTLE BUG!" Kagome shouted.

Kikyo stood up and bowed to Myoga, "Thank you for that information."

Kikyo walked out of the room and followed Sesshoumaru's aura out of the villages and to a creek. She found Sesshoumaru looking up at the full moon in the middle of the creek.

"Now everyone knows," Sesshoumaru's clam voice reached Kikyo's ears.

"Even this far and you senses don't fail you," she complimented.

"Yes that's what I also earned from the **_Great Dog Demon_**."

"Your father loved you," Kikyo whispered.

"That's what Izayoi told me one day but I never believed her."

"Sesshoumaru, please just represent your father for the next three days please. You know you respected him and his strength at one time. Just think of this as that one time."

"If you will not bother me about it then fine. But I will not say anything in respect for him. I hate him and I always will."

Kikyo walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry you feel that way to your father and that he caused your mother's death."

Sesshoumaru looked at the patterns on the moon as Kikyo held him in an embrace. Some how it managed to shape the face of his father.

'**_Inunotaishou._**'

!#$&()++)(&$#!

OMG! I'm so sorry it took so long. I've just been so busy. I'm so sorry. Well I hope this one is fine. Please review.


	19. Festival Days 1

Chapter 19: Festival Days 1

Sesshoumaru watched as Kikyo slept undisturbed. He knew for a fact that once Kikyo woke up she would still be mad at him. What he did to her was unforgivable. He remembered her minor embrace. It was warm and loving but was meant only for pity nothing more.

"Pity, I don't need anyone's pity."

He stood up and left the room. He jumped into a tree. He was going to sleep there for the night. His mind seemed to wander to Kikyo though. He hated her with every fiber in his body but yet if she leaves him he'll find himself missing her and their worthless arguments.

Kikyo woke up after she felt Sesshoumaru leave. She stood up and let out a yawn. She rubbed her head, "Stupid stuck up demon. He could have at least returned my hug."

She was still mad at Sesshoumaru and it would continue like this until he could make her believe he was sorry, but he wouldn't do that because she knew damn right that he would never be sorry.

Her mind drifter away from the topic to the festival, "If we have to represent them what will we have to do to represent them."

Kikyo layed back down. She let the soothing sound of the wind put her to sleep.

Sesshoumaru stared into the night. Sleep just wouldn't come to him. He heard one of the doors slide open. He looked down to see Kagome walking towards him. She smiled and gave a small wave.

He huffed, "What do you want wench?"

Kagome sighed, "You know, you act just like Inuyasha."

He growled, "Last time some one tried to compare me with my brother ended up inside out and rotting in hell."

Kagome gulped, "Sorry."

She jumped up to one of the branches and made her way up to the tree. She sighed again when she made it to the branch that was next to Sesshoumaru, "Months of climbing into trees paid off."

Sesshoumaru ignored her. He could feel her eyes looking at him with lust. He knew the feelings she claimed to harbor for him. Must she be so difficult and not just tell him.

"Why aren't you sleeping like the others?"

"I wasn't tired," she said with a yawn.

"Really I couldn't tell," he sarcastically mumbled.

"Ok let's cut the crap! I came up here for two reasons. One I just wanted to spend a little bit of time with you and two I wanted to know if you were really going to go through with acting like a lover with Kikyo!"

Her outburst annoyed him, "You effort is worthless. You'll never be able to be intimate with me like you want and my decisions are always final and I never regret it."

Sesshoumaru dropped out of the tree before an embarrassed Kagome could say anything. She huffed, "I never said anything about intimacy!"

She watched him walk into is room his room with Kikyo. Oh she despised Kikyo the first time she met her. Kagome never understood. Why would Kikyo always be after Inuyasha and now with Sesshoumaru? Well Kikyo was never really after him she just wanted him dead because she believed in the betrayal that supposedly Inuyasha did.

"Everything I want seems to always happen to her. Why must I have been you reincarnation… it would have saved me the pain and trouble."

Kagome jumped out of the tree. She walked to her room with Rin. When she walked in Rin was sound asleep and seemed not to have any problems. Kagome smiled lightly, "Good Night."

!#$&()++)(&$#!

Next Morning

Kikyo woke up and wiped away the sleep from her eyes. She knew right away what she wanted to do. She got up and grabbed a towel and headed towards the spring they had in the back.

Kikyo inhaled the adventurous forest scent and exhaled with each step. She stopped at the springs when she saw Miki. Miki looked at Kikyo with her green eyes. Miki smiled and ran her hand threw her blond hair, "Hello Kikyo."

"Oh, Hello Miki. Good Morning."

Miki smiled, "Yes, good morning to you to."

Kikyo walked to the other side of the spring and hung her towel along with her clothes on a branch. She felt exposed but seemed relieved when the warmth of the water welcomed her naked figure.

She cupped some water in her hands and splashed it against her face. Miki waded over to Kikyo and sat down. The water covered their body and only showed their face.

"Kikyo, is it safe to be here?"

"Well considering how it is out of the village we could be vulnerable to demon attacks but who says their going to get us."

"Oh yes. You are a miko. Silly me. I feel safer now."

Kikyo smiled, "I hope you do because I most certainly won't fail protecting us even if my life is at stake."

Miki nodded, "I trust you."

Kikyo felt happy when she knew that Miki trusted her. Miki was the only grown woman who had liked her. Sango once had almost liked her but that feeling must have faded when she worried Inuyasha would leave her.

"You know Miki. You are not anything like Kaori or Kagome. They find me as a threat because the Lord seems to always end up alone with me."

"Well, not to be offensive or anything, I like the Lord yes, but probably more than like. Anyways I have no worry about you. You are a miko who has to kill demons. It would be impossible for you two to get together. Another reason is that you are forbidden to love. Third I can tell he is the one who causes you main emotionally and physically because he want's nothing to do with you. I don't mean this in a bad way. My truthful reason though is that if he doesn't choose me I'm ok with it because I have a great man waiting for me."

Kikyo was surprised, "All of this may be true. But then why do you love Sesshoumaru?"

"Well Sesshoumaru saved me and he is handsome. True, I may have been betrothed but my love for Sesshoumaru seems greater than that for the man who is to be my husband. I feel bad though because I have only known the lord for a few days but I know he is better than what he puts on."

Kikyo closed her eyes, "Yes I suppose that sometimes he can be better than what he puts off to be."

"Kikyo, what happens between the lord and you when you are alone? I must admit I am jealous that you have been alone with him so many times and are rooming with him."

Kikyo hid her blush by going under water for a second. She came back up. She recalled a couple of times where he has held her in an embrace and then a few other times where he has kissed her only to tick her off. Then majority of the times all the do is sit and talk while getting on each others nerves.

"Well we just talk and make each other mad," she blurted out.

Miki smiled, "That's good to know."

Kikyo silently let out a giggle. Miki was the only person she could consider a friend, maybe not a close friend but a friend none the less. Kikyo closed her eyes and let the steam sooth her body. She felt refreshed every second the water waded around her.

She listened to Miki breathe and splash around. Kikyo opened her eyes and pulled Miki over to her. Miki was confused and felt very occurred when she accidentally made contact with Kikyo's body.

Kikyo blushed and pushed Miki behind her. It grossed both of them out and it was embarrassing. Miki shook her head, "What was that for?!"

"My apologies but look," Kikyo mentioned.

Miki looked over Kikyo's shoulder when Kikyo picked up a long needle. Kikyo's eyes became slits and she studied the unwelcome object, "If this needle were to pierce through your skin it would have either injected a poison that paralyzed you for a day or it could have killed you."

Miki gasped, "Oh my! Thank You Kikyo!"

Kikyo nodded, "I'm glad I pulled you over on time."

"I am most thankful I shall repay you."

"No, I will not accept that. You will not repay me in any way."

Miki nodded, "Understood."

Kikyo gave Miki a small smile. Miki sat back down in the water. Kikyo joined her, "So if that is over with?"

Kikyo sighed, "I'm afraid not."

She pushed Miki and both avoided yet another needle filled with poison. Miki's face turned purple, "Are we going to die?"

"I promised you I wouldn't let harm come our way," Kikyo reassured the frightened girl.

Kikyo stood in front of Miki ready to battle who ever dared to hurt them. She thanked that the water was deep enough to cover a little over her breast. Miki thought the same thing.

A man about as tall as Sesshoumaru maybe smaller walked out of a pair of bushes. He had a smirk on his face and had a black stripe that came down from both of his eyes into a triangle. His hair was light purple. He had green eyes.

"I knew a sensed a demonic aura near by," Kikyo hissed.

"My, my, my. Look what I have here. Two stunning naked woman. Surely enough it's a big treat. I'm just surprised you two managed to dodge my poison needles."

Miki did think the man was quiet handsome himself but Sesshoumaru was still sexier than any man alive. She stayed behind Kikyo, knowing if she got in her way it would be trouble.

"You must be powerful indeed miko," he whined.

"Who are you and what kind of demon are you?" she demanded.

"Oh pardon me. My name is Kenketsay. I am a proud fox demon who just so happens to be looking for my friend, but instead I found you two lovely ladies with exquisite bodies."

Kikyo growled, "You'll never get your filthy hands on us."

Kenketsay growled, "I believe you're not in any position to say that."

Kenketsay jumped into the air and threw six poison needles that seemed to multiply at Kikyo and Miki. Kikyo held her breathe, 'There is no way to dodge that. If we go under water they'll cut through the water like paper and still get us.'

Kikyo and Miki closed their eyes waiting for the pain of thousands of needles. Kikyo held her arms over her face in a protective way. She grabbed Miki's hand and ran towards the surface. She pushed Miki to the ground behind a tree. Kikyo turned back around to the needles that followed her every move.

Kikyo closed her eyes tightly and patiently waited. She waited for what seemed like endless hours for the needles to come in contact with her body but it never came. She finally realized a strong pair of arms was holding her.

She opened her eyes and thought that Kenketsay would be looking down on her with his emerald eyes. To her surprise though pair of molten gold were looking at her. She gasped, "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru landed with ease. He went to put Kikyo down but Kenketsay threw another pair of needles at them. Sesshoumaru as getting irritated but refused to show it. Kikyo slung her arms around his neck when he jumped back into the air.

"No fair, I found them first!" Kenketsay roared.

"Not really," Sesshoumaru seemed to say.

A whip formed at the tips of Sesshoumaru's fingers and he slung it at Kenketsay. Kenketsay was thrown back and had a whip lash on his chest. He growled and stood up, "Fine. I shall take my leave. Dogs demons are very protective of their mate and I'm far to weak right now to battle. But I will be back for my friend and the girls."

Kikyo blushed, "I'm NOT HIS MATE!"

Kenketsay smiled as he made his leave, "Good. Then I shall be back sooner than you know it."

Kikyo stuck her tongue out, "I hate stuck up men."

Miki stayed behind the tree and blushed. She wasn't sure if Kikyo realized but she was naked and being held by Sesshoumaru who forgot he was holding her.

"Umm… Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked towards Miki, "What?"

"I think Kikyo needs to put some clothes on."

Kikyo blushed madly and started fidgeting in Sesshoumaru's arms. He became annoyed with her when he tried to contain her moving. He lost his balance and they both fell into the water. Kikyo resurfaced and gasped for air. Sesshoumaru was in a shallow part so he was on his back with his knees in the air and his elbow's propping him up. His hair stuck to his skin and he looked angry.

"Oops," Kikyo whispered.

He spit out the water that was in his mouth and resembled a fountain. Kikyo couldn't help it she laughed. Miki soon also found herself overcome with insane laughter. Sesshoumaru didn't find it funny. He stood up and turned around and was on his way.

"I'm so sorry My Lord!" Kikyo and Miki shouted.

After Sesshoumaru was out of sight they both started laughing again. Kikyo stopped, "He can still hear us."

Miki stopped, "Oops."

Kikyo got out of the water and ran to her clothes. She never laughed like that before and to think Sesshoumaru was the one who made her laugh. She's never felt happier. She was still surprised she has laughed for the first time and still hasn't truly smiled.

Kikyo put her clothes on as well as Miki. They headed back to the village as soon as possible that's when Kiedo greeted Kikyo. Kikyo cuddled with the small creature as it made its place on Kikyo's shoulder.

"I'm going to go and find Sesshoumaru. I a lot of apologizing."

Miki nodded, "I want to go talk to Rin. She seems like a sweet child."

"She should be with Kagome," Kikyo told.

Miki and Kikyo parted. Kikyo walked into the room she was occupying. She blushed when her eyes rested upon Sesshoumaru's well built chest. He had a towel wrapped around his wait and he was towel drying his hair with a separate towel.

Sesshoumaru's icy orbs looked upon Kikyo. His eyes nor face held any sign of emotion but you could tell he was enraged inside. Kikyo closed the door behind her and was prepared to get scolded and beaten at. As time went by she wondered when exactly would they stop starring at each other and he would hurry up and end her existence.

Sesshoumaru broke away from their gaze and left into a separated part of their room. He took a while but when he came out he had his regular clothes on that seemed to be dry.

After he came out Kaori came out and gasped at Kikyo, "I'm sorry I thought you left."

Kikyo couldn't decide if it was an apology or a scold. Kikyo's right eyebrow seemed to twitch at Kaori, "What are you doing in here?"

Kaori felt a shiver go down her spine. Kikyo's remark had hate and confusion in it. Kaori smiled, "Why Lord Sesshoumaru asked me to clean up his hakamas and kimono."

Sesshoumaru snickered. This surely wasn't what he was going to do to make Kikyo mad but this was working perfectly fine. Kikyo clenched her hands into fist, "Will you please leave? I'm very tired and wish to sleep for a bit. **_Sesshoumaru _**can join you if he wants."

Kaori smiled, "Getting mad Kikyo? But why?"

"Please just leave."

Kaori turned to Sesshoumaru and bowed. She turned to Kikyo and gave a nod of departure and left the two tension filled demon and miko.

Kikyo smirked at Sesshoumaru, "You asked her to clean you clothes. Then you walk around in a towel in front of her and then you changed in front of her."

"Miko you really are getting on my nerves. One I would have never invited her to do such a task if you wouldn't have struggled when I was holding you. Second I had no clothes to walk around in so I used a towel. Third I did not change in front of her. Then finally why would you care if I was involved in any type of relationship."

Kikyo blushed, "I don't care. It was just if you were trying to make me mad it didn't work."

"Your tone seems to have a different opinion."

"That's what you think," she back talked.

Sesshoumaru glared at her, "What is it you want?"

"I came here to apologize about earlier but it seems I don't have to apologize. You an ignorant baka dog just like your brother."

She stomped out of the room before Sesshoumaru had a chance to kill her for her choice of words. Sesshoumaru growled, "Like my idiotic half brother? Miko you will pay for your words."

Kikyo stormed about the village wanting to be far away form Sesshoumaru as possible. She was stopped by Ryu, "Good Morning Kikyo."

Kikyo sighed, "Good Morning."

She remembered it was still pretty early in the morning but not as early as it was when she woke up. She bowed to the priest and went to continue on cursing Sesshoumaru in her head. To her surprise though Ryu stopped her.

"Why aren't you with Sesshoumaru? You two are representing them this very minute. If you two aren't together you will be shunning our culture. Please come with me."

Ryu grabbed Kikyo's arm and dragged her all the way back to the room she left from, "No. Please no."

Ryu opened the door and a very angry Sesshoumaru seemed to be sitting in the corner. He spared a small look towards Ryu then Kikyo. He snickered, "I thought you left?"

"Shut up!" Kikyo spat back.

Ryu shook his head, "No, no. If you are to be representing Inutashio and Izayoi you mustn't be fighting in public. You can fight on your own time. Sesshoumaru is dressed properly but I will return with the clothes you will be wearing for the next three days during the festival time."

Ryu left and shut the door before Kikyo could run out with him. She hurried and grabbed the door handle and pulled to the side. It opened a little bit but stopped suddenly. She looked at Sesshoumaru's hand. It held the door in place and she sighed.

He used his left hand to push the door shut and then grabbed her around the waist with his right arm.

(Ok. To those who aren't clear with his arms. He has both his arms. Him without both arms is just to weird for me. In one of my chapters I think I made his arm come back unless I forgot to do that but yea. Let's continue with the story. Oh they also don't have mats in here they have beds.)

Kikyo blushed, 'What is he doing?'

Sesshoumaru picked Kikyo up and tossed her on the bed. Kikyo blushed furiously, 'Is he toying with me?'

Sesshoumaru walked towards her. She jumped off the bed and ran to the opposite side of the room. Sesshoumaru smirked. He dashed to Kikyo's side and pinned her against the wall.

Kikyo looked away from the gaze her was giving her, "What are you doing?!"

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him, "You think you can easily get away comparing me to my worthless hanyou brother. We've been through this before miko. Why you don't understand is a puzzle to me but I will soon solve it and make sure you won't cause any problems no more."

Sesshoumaru raised his hand. Kikyo closed her eyes. She wasn't so sure if he was going to smack her or do something worse. She could hear the air around Sesshoumaru's hand as he brought it down.

The door opened and Sesshoumaru and Kikyo turned to see Ryu. He was holding clothes, "That's the spirit. Show each other you love one another."

Kikyo blushed and Sesshoumaru let Kikyo go causing her to fall to her knees. Kikyo looked at Ryu with the wide grin on his face, "We weren't…"

She stopped it was useless. He would never believe her like the maid didn't when she thought her and Sesshoumaru were getting to know each other a little more. Kikyo stood up and dusted off the dirt that gathered on her clothing from her fall.

Ryu walked up to Kikyo. He handed her white and dark red lehenga and choli. Kikyo didn't look at the full outfit but she could tell it was nothing of the Japanese culture. She didn't decline though. She gave a slight bow, "Thank you."

Ryu smiled, "Go and change into it."

Kikyo turned around and went to the separate room in the back and put it on. After it was comfortably on her skin she looked at herself, "I'm not going to wear this. No way."

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched. He had heard Kikyo's remark. He wanted to walk in and tell her to stop being a kid and just wear it but he stayed put with the old priest.

Kikyo looked at the clothes on her body. The top was white with dark red designs in the middle that seemed to shape into what looked like a butterfly but wasn't. It only covered her breast and the rest of her body was revealed until her waist line where the long skirt went to her ankles. Then she had a designed sash around her shoulder and in her arms.

"Kikyo is there something wrong?" Ryu asked.

"No," Kikyo replied through the door.

"Come on out. You have to get used to it."

Sesshoumaru heard Kikyo sigh in frustration and then the door was flung open. She was standing in the middle of the door way and hid her eyes and blush with her ebony bangs.

Sesshoumaru almost gasped in surprise. Kikyo was a true beauty and had excruciating body. She was well built. She had a slender body and even a small four pack of abs. She wasn't ugly muscular. Sesshoumaru could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He was about to blush. He tried to make it go away but it became worse when he remembered the one time he saw Kikyo's naked figure. It wasn't a good look but he still saw it.

Kikyo looked up at Sesshoumaru who had turned around and ignored her existence. She growled, "You don't have to be so rude."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. She had no idea that he wasn't thinking wrongly on her. He wasn't saying she was ugly. Nor was he saying he didn't want to stare at her.

Kikyo's face seem to falter in hurt fashion. "You should learn that actions speak louder than words."

He turned to her and gave her a puzzled look. She ignored him and looked at Ryu, "Well Kikyo you look marvelous. We did have different clothes for Izayoi but the last representative left with them on accident. So this was all we had left. When you take it off tonight give it to the maid who will come to get it to wash. Well I shall be leaving now. When you leave it's expected that you two leave together. Inutashio and Izayoi were never found alone they were always in the presence of each other unless Inutashio was fighting."

Ryu left. Kikyo walked towards the door. She turned to look towards Sesshoumaru and tried to hide the fact that she was hurt, "If you thought I looked ugly then keep it to yourself. I would prefer it that way."

Kikyo exited the room and waited for Sesshoumaru to join. Sesshoumaru growled, 'Stupid miko. No man on earth youaki, hanyou, or human can say Kikyo is ugly. Not even I can.'

Sesshoumaru joined Kikyo outside and they both walked near each other with an agreeable distance. No one spoke a word. Kikyo listened to the laughs of the thousands of villagers who dance around, played games, ate festival food, and admired Kikyo and Sesshoumaru.

Kaori and Kagome followed with a hidden distance and kept their eyes on the "couple". Miki was somewhere at one of the games at a booth with Rin. Jaken was probably trying to control Kiedo. Kikyo left him with the toad.

"I can't believe Kikyo?!"

"Why," Kaori asked a questionable Kagome.

"They are supposed to be representing the love between Inutashio and Izayoi and she's not even trying to get close to him. If I was her I would be all over him."

"Do you want her to?" Kaori asked.

"NO! It's just she seems like she doesn't want anything to do with him or she doesn't care about the bet."

"Ah, I see." Kaori said in a humorous tone.

Sesshoumaru's ears picked up Kagome's voice. All he could hear was she wanted nothing to do with him then everything else was hard to tell with all the other voices.

Ryu walked up to Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. Kikyo sighed, "What are we doing wrong?"

"I know this is much trouble for you two…. But Inutashio always held onto Izayoi like this," he said.

He grabbed Sesshoumaru's right arm and scooted Kikyo closer. He put Sesshoumaru's arm around her back and on Kikyo's waist and made him hold her protectively. Kikyo blushed and Sesshoumaru didn't care. Ryu bowed and ran away.

Kikyo touched Sesshoumaru's hand, "You don't have to."

He pulled her tighter towards his body causing Kikyo immense pain when her body came in contact with his spikes on his armor. He stopped and made Kikyo halt. He leaned down towards her ear and whispered, "Listen here miko. You made me do this so you will do what ever we are to do whether you like it or not. You're not the one who should be humiliated by this."

He let her loosely go but still kept his hand on her hip where it was suppose to be. Kikyo thanked that his armor spikes didn't pierce through the nice silky clothing. She felt kind of guilty. She wanted to be part of the festival cause it was much needed fun she wanted. But then she made Sesshoumaru go through this as well and now she doesn't want to do it after he had already started. She felt guilty really guilty.

She looked away from the dog lord who seemed to be starring at her. They were stopped by a kid. Sesshoumaru and Kikyo stared at the wide eyed girl. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a checkered kimono much like Rin's except hers was indeed black and white. She smiled up at Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. She looked over to Sesshoumaru, "Are you really the son of the great Inutashio?"

"I suppose," Sesshoumaru answered.

The girl giggled, "Wow."

She looked at Kikyo, "Are you dating Sesshoumaru?"

Kikyo blushed, "No… but how do you know his name?"

"Oh I know both of your names. The whole village knows because of priest Ryu."

Ryu walked up, "One more thing for today."

Sesshoumaru growled, "What is it old man?"

Sesshoumaru glared at the man with his arm still around Kikyo. Ryu picked his hands up to his face in fear, "Well… Izayoi took care of a little girl in the village. This girl… Saya resembles the girl. You are to keep the girl with you for the next three days. Also you have to spend a lot of time with her. Inutashio even played with the girl."

Kikyo sighed, "Alright. Shall we go Saya?"

Saya smiled, "Of course."

She was about Rin's age and had a lot of energy just like Rin. Saya took a hold of Kikyo's hand as she walked with Sesshoumaru down the dirt path around the festival. They ended up at the stage where a play was to be taken place. It was suppose to retell the story of Inutashio and Izayoi.

Time went by and night soon surround the sky. Kikyo looked up at the stars and everyone in the village went to go see the beginning of the play. Kikyo backed away from Sesshoumaru and she received a look that held no emotion.

"I'm going back to the room. I'm tired and need some sleep."

Sesshoumaru followed Kikyo and Saya to the room. Kikyo opened the door and walked in followed by Saya and then Sesshoumaru. Kikyo went straight to the bed and fell asleep as soon as she met the soft mattress. Sesshoumaru walked over to a corner and sat down. Saya ran over to him and sat by him.

She grinned, "You've been so nice to me. Saya gives all her thanks."

She gently rested her head on Sesshoumaru and cuddled with his pelt and soon fell asleep. Sesshoumaru didn't really care he just wanted the day to end and soon found himself sleeping.

!#$&()++)(&$#!

Rin ran back from the play and up to the room Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were staying in. She found the door cracked and she giggled, "I will surprise the Lord and Lady Kikyo."

Rin peeked through the door. She dropped the prizes she won on the ground. She felt pain inside her heart and tears in her eyes. She saw her lord and a little girl cuddling up to him, "The lord never lets Rin sleep with him."

!#$&()++)(&$#!

Ok i was just reading a fanfic sessh and kik. Kikyo asked Sesshoumaru a question and he spit his drink out and started laughing the person said. And i could just picture Sesshoumaru spitting out his drink, grabbing his stomach, his hair flying everywhere, and his legs in the air, then his just laughing the most histerical way.

DUNDUNDUNDUN! Rin is Jealous?! We don't know yet?! What's gonna happen. Who is Kenketsay? Lol.

Well hope you like it. Sorry I rushed at the end. I didn't know what to do. Sorry. But it should be better. The next chapter. R&R please. Please review.

!#$&()++)(&$#!


	20. Festival Day 2

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

Ch 20: Festival Day 2

Kikyo woke up and found that Sesshoumaru had left. She also found the clothes she wore yesterday cleaned and folded at the edge of the bed. She looked over and saw that Saya was now on the bed with her.

Saya grinned, "Good morning Kikyo!"

"Good morning Saya. Do you know where Sesshoumaru went?"

"No, he just woke me up and left."

"I see…"

Kikyo grabbed the clothes that rested at the edge of the bed. She turned around and headed to the connected room and shut the door behind her. She came out a few minutes later and Saya was waiting.

"You know you look very pretty with your miko garments and those ones."

Kikyo blushed, "Thank you. Now let us go and find Sesshoumaru."

Kikyo held her hand out for Saya to come. Saya grabbed Kikyo's hand and walked out of the room with her. Kikyo stepped on a paper toy and looked down, "Toys?"

"Oh, that pretty little girl had a bunch of these toys! I wonder who left these one's though."

Kikyo looked at Saya, "What pretty little girl?"

"The girl with black hair and an orange and white checkered kimono."

"Rin?"

"Is that her name?!"

"Yes."

"Wow Saya wishes she looked as pretty as Rin and you Kikyo."

Kikyo blushed, "Thank you."

Kikyo and Saya walked along the path to continue to look for Sesshoumaru. Saya stopped and looked over by a couple of bushes. Kikyo noticed Saya had fallen behind and she turned around to see what possessed the little girl to stop.

Saya looked back at Kikyo, "Look its Rin."

Kikyo let out a little gasp and walked over to Saya. Saya pointed at the little figure hiding in the bushes with her head in her knees. Kikyo motioned for Saya to wait. Kikyo walked over to Rin.

Kikyo could tell Rin had not heard Kikyo come over. She gently pulled Rin into an embrace. Rin looked up at Kikyo and tears filled her eyes, "Kikyo!"

Rin threw her arms around Kikyo's neck and hugged Kikyo tightly. Kikyo stroked Rin's hair. Rin looked at Kikyo, "Does Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kikyo not want Rin no more?"

Kikyo looked surprised, "What?! No.! Rin I love you as if you were my sister. Sesshoumaru loves you to he's just too stubborn to show it. But why on earth would you think that?"

"Well that girl had been with Kikyo and Sesshoumaru a lot and yesterday night I saw the Lord and her sleeping together."

Kikyo's eyes softened, "Oh Rin. Sesshoumaru was probably tired and didn't really care what was happening. If anything Saya want's to be your friend. She's very fond of you and says you're pretty."

Rin wiped away the tears on her eyes and smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, why don't you go and play with her?"

"Rin will. Rin also thinks Saya is pretty. Do you think Saya will want to go pick flowers with Rin?"

"Yes, why don't you go ask her?"

Rin nodded and left the warm embrace of Kikyo. Kikyo watched as Rin and Saya walked away. Kikyo was about to walk away when a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She shrieked and turned around to see what looked like Kenketsay. She jumped back and was ready to fight.

"Why is it you want to fight me now after the long time we've been traveling?"

Kikyo realized that she had made a mistake. A huge one in fact considering Kenketsay was a fox demon and Sesshoumaru a dog demon. Kikyo let her guard down and watched Sesshoumaru move forward and out of the bushes.

"You're very good at masking you're aura."

"Or you lost your touch at keeping your guard up."

"What?"

"I wasn't masking my aura. You were just too caught up with making Rin feel better."

"Well someone had to. Knowing you, you wouldn't have even tried to say anything."

"Why should her feelings matter to me?"

"Well maybe because you brought her back to life and she looks up to you as a father."

"I'm not her father figure," he stated.

"Well whether you want to be or not she still thinks of you as one."

"…"

"Come on; let's hurry up back to the hotel. Kagome is probably freaking out because both of us are gone."

"Why do you care if she thinks we're together, together?"

"I don't," she implied.

"Then why not have a short walk with me outside of the village?"

Kikyo blushed, "What's wrong with you today?"

"Nothing." He said as he turned around and started walking to the entrance of the village.

Kikyo looked back then at Sesshoumaru, "Is he ok?"

She ran up to him and joined his side for his "walk". After they left the village boundaries Kiedo appeared and jumped up onto Kikyo's shoulder. Kikyo patted Kiedo on the head, "Where have you been?"

The squirrel rubbed its head against Kikyo's cheek and Kikyo giggled. Sesshoumaru ignored both of them and continued to walk with Kikyo. After a few moments of playing with Kiedo Kikyo finally decided to ask Sesshoumaru, "Why did you invite me to join you on your walk?"

"No reason. Just knowing you, you would have seen me leaving and followed me so I just decided to save you from wasting your time and just join me."

"Oh, well we can't stay for long… they're expecting us for the festival. I heard we have to sit and watch a play."

"I'm not going… we're not going."

Kikyo stopped in her tracks, "What do you mean? Why aren't we going? We promised them Sesshoumaru."

"We've waited too much time here. Inuyasha is getting close. I can smell him and we still have to find Naraku."

"Well he isn't going to leave his hideout. Just one more day and we can leave."

"No, after tonight we're leaving."

"Fine," Kikyo huffed.

Sesshoumaru turned around and left back to the village. Kikyo sighed, she continued on with the short walk she was taking. As she walked along the dirt road she watched each pebble of dirt get demolished under her foot. She sighed.

Kiedo looked at her and could sense uncertainty in her. He licked her face and Kikyo giggle. Her laughter came to a stop when she sensed a demonic aura. She looked to Kiedo.

"I'm not sure you can understand me, but please go and get Sesshoumaru. It's very important that you find him and bring him here quickly."

Kiedo seemed confused but trusted his owner's decision and ran off to find the one man he hated. Kikyo watched the little animal retraced her steps and ran to find the noble dog demon. Kikyo turned back to the forest and walked into what seemed like a battle.

"Naraku… come one out," she said as she came into the middle of a clearing.

"Kikyo," a voice echoed through the trees.

!#$&()++)(&$#!

Sesshoumaru found himself walking slower and slower as Kikyo's foot steps came to a stop and her scent to a whisper. He wanted to go back and see what had happened, but he wanted nothing to do with the miko.

"I hate her…right?"

Sesshoumaru turned around and stared down the road searching to see if his eyes could see Kikyo. The wind pushed at Sesshoumaru and tangled in his hair as he refused to budge. He watched as a small rodent ran in a furry to catch him. Sesshoumaru moved to the side and the rodent tried to jump at him.

"Why aren't you with Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru mused.

Kiedo stared at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru could barely tell but something told him the squirrel was beckoning him. Sesshoumaru didn't really see eye to eye with the fur ball so he turned on his heel and proceeded to make it back to the village.

Kiedo chattered and Sesshoumaru stopped. His pupil went to the corner of his eye and watched as the squirrel jumped at him and pulled his hakamas to where he walked away from Kikyo.

"Something must be wrong if you want my help," he whispered more to the air than to the squirrel.

Kiedo started running back to where he last saw Kikyo after Sesshoumaru started to follow. Sesshoumaru wanted to increase his speed but didn't want to make it seem like he was in any hurry to help.

!#$&()++)(&$#!

Kikyo clenched her fist as she found Naraku's silhouette forming in the trees. She cursed herself for not having her arrows and bow with her. She put her guard up scanning her surrounding and anything possible that could be used as a weapon.

Naraku snickered, "My, my, my… forgot something?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

'How I'm doing? What is he up to?'

"Kikyo, I wont hurt Inuyasha if you'd just join me."

"Do what you please to the hanyou… he's not mine to worry about anymore."

"Ah yes, the demon slayer is his guardian now. I just thought that you'd still had some feelings for him… no wait… that's _Lord_ Sesshoumaru."

Kikyo growled as he sarcastically called out Sesshoumaru, "He is a Lord! And if you have a problem with it come deal with it face to face with him. That is, if only you wont cower in fear without your puppet."

"It's not that I'm afraid Kikyo, it's that I'm dealing with some… something else at the moment…."

Naraku glided forward with ease as he came closer to Kikyo. Kikyo took a step back ward, but tripped over a root. She looked down, "That wasn't here before."

"Of course not." Naraku smiled.

"What do you want with me?!"

"I just wanted to see it with my own eyes."

"What are you talking about? See what?"

Naraku kneeled by Kikyo. He grasped her chin in his hand and stroked her head with his other. Kikyo yanked away, "Don't touch me!"

"If you don't want me to touch you, why not blast me with spiritual power?"

"I'm not going to waste my time and energy blowing up a puppet!"

"Bad choice Kikyo."

Kikyo was about to punch him in the face, but roots wrapped around her hands and feet. She tried to pry her self free but she couldn't move. Another root wrapped around her waist and seized her struggling.

"What kind of sorcery is this?!"

Naraku bent his head down and placed and long kiss on Kikyo's lips. She tried moving her head and stopping him but he held her head down.

"Get your disgusting lips off of her, now!" a voice dared.

Naraku picked his head up to find this intruding guest. He smiled wickedly, "Sesshoumaru, so nice to see you."

"Let her go now, Naraku," he threatened.

"Oh poor Sesshoumaru. Does it set of a spark of anger when I even place a finger on her?" Naraku sneered as he put his index finger on Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru bared his fangs and growled. Naraku laughed, "does it enrage when I touch her…."

Sesshoumaru watched as Naraku traced her figure then grasped one of her breast in his hands and gave it a small squeeze. Kikyo let out a small groan of protest and Sesshoumaru's eyes went into deadly slits.

"Or how about when I kiss her. Does that kill you so much that you swirl out of control?"

Naraku kissed Kikyo once again except pushing his tongue into her mouth and holding her cheeks to keep her from biting. Sesshoumaru's eyes converted into a blazing red.

"NARAKU I'LL KILL YOU!" Sesshoumaru shouted as he ran at full speed to Naraku.

Naraku had small look of fear plastered on his face. He hesitated to move, but found it amusing when Sesshoumaru caught up to him in a second and began slashing everywhere with his sword. Naraku's breathe was uneven and quick. He was worn out, 'He's attacking very quickly. I'm lucky I'm just missing the blade.'

Naraku jumped a good distance back. Sesshoumaru yet again ran towards Naraku only holding his sword straight out ready to pierce Naraku's flesh. Naraku smirked, "Watch out."

Naraku commanded the roots to lift Kikyo up. They positioned her in front of him. Her stomach was exactly where Sesshoumaru's sword was aimed. Realizing the sudden move Sesshoumaru stopped. The point of his blade touching Kikyo's stomach she could feel it on her skin.

"Naraku, you bastard! Stop being a coward!" Sesshoumaru screamed as Naraku disappeared.

Kikyo started to feel all woozy and pale. She started to sweat immensely. Sesshoumaru cut the roots around her hands and caught her limp body that fallen half way. He sheathed his sword and cut the rest of the roots with his claws. Kikyo's breathing was hard and short. He picked her up bridal style and carried her back. Kiedo jumped onto Kikyo's stomach and laid down hoping to cheer the miko at least a little bit.

Kikyo rested her head against Sesshoumaru's chest avoiding the spikes coming out of his armor. She looked up at him, "He seemed so afraid to get hit by you."

"He always is," he acted.

"But this time…it was like he wasn't a puppet…"

"Feh," he scolded.

Kikyo giggled, "Are we leaving tomorrow?"

"After your better we have to leave. If we stay here to long Naraku will send someone…Kagura most likely."

Kikyo frowned, "It seems as if you don't want another encounter with her…what happened between you two?"

Sesshoumaru growled remembering the incident, "Nothing."

Kikyo growled as well, "LIAR!"

Kikyo started fidgeting and moving around. Kiedo jumped off and stopped at Sesshoumaru's foot. Sesshoumaru stopped as well as he tried to contain the mad woman.

"Put me down I can walk!"

"Miko stop! You're going to make me fall!"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Why are you so mad because you know something happened between us?!"

Kikyo stopped. She didn't know it just hurt her for some reason. She looked at him with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry."

Kiedo jumped back onto Kikyo and Sesshoumaru kept on walking to the village. Kikyo held tightly onto Sesshoumaru. Night was nearing and it was cold outside and she was wearing barely anything that kept her warm.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What?" he snapped.

"Why did you get mad when Naraku kissed me?"

"I didn't get mad. I don't get mad. I was just tired of Naraku thinking he can have what ever he wants."

"Oh. Right." She whispered into his chest in a melancholy tone.

Sesshoumaru noticed her tone of voice, "Why? Did you want me to get mad because he touched _**you**_, and kissed _**you**_?"

Kikyo blushed, "NO! I just wanted to know."

Sesshoumaru snickered, "You are a puzzling one indeed."

Kikyo smiled, "Yeah but if you take the time you can solve me."

"Is that a proposal?" he smirked.

Kikyo blushed, "No, but if you take it as that lets make it a wager."

Sesshoumaru wanted to smile at this, but he kept it hidden behind his face of dead emotions, "Why not."

"Ok, if you can figure me out by the end of this month… you will…"

"I get to use you how I want."

"What?!"

"Not like that… I have purposes for you being here. That is the only reason I accepted your offer into joining me."

"Fine, but if you can't I get to rub it in your face and you shall do what ever I say for the rest of the time till we find Naraku."

"No," he dared.

"What, are you so afraid you'll loose?"

"I Sesshoumaru, Never loose. You have a deal miko."

Kikyo smiled. Her body pulsed. She felt queasy and tired. She rested her head against Sesshoumaru and sighed, "I'll wake up in a…few…minutes…"

Sesshoumaru found her soft breathing to be relaxing as he entered the village. The priest was there ready to greet them. His face turned from sweet to disturbed. He ran up to Sesshoumaru, "What happened to her?!"

"She had an accident. She needs rest. After she wakes up we're leaving."

"But wait. What about the festival?"

"If we stay for the festival she might die because of another incident. And if that were to happen I would hold you personally against it. By that I mean I will kill you the worst way imaginable."

The priest gulped and back away, "I thought you didn't love her?"

"Who said anything about love? She just needs to keep her end of the bargain."

The priest watch Sesshoumaru disappear into the road towards the hotel. He sighed, "What are we going to do now?"

!#$&()++)(&$#!

Sorry I took so long. I just had a computer problem. I'm almost done making the other chapters for the other stories but enjoy this one. Review are praised and welcomed.


	21. End of Fun Begining of Horror

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

* * *

Chapter 21: Last of the Fun Begging of Tragedy 

Kikyo rested lightly. A cold wet towel rested on her head to stop the insane amount of sweat. Her body was overcome with heat and her color faded to a faded pale. She shook from times to times.

Saya and Rin waited at the edge of the bed and stared nonstop at their mother figure. Miki walked in with a fresh bowl of freezing water for Kikyo's temperature. She grabbed the towel from Kikyo's head and put it in the water.

Sesshoumaru walked in and Miki turned around to see his tall figure. She blushed when he roamed his gaze from Rin and Saya to herself. His eyes locked with her then wandered over to Kikyo making her jealous just a bit.

"She still hasn't awakened?"

"N-N-No," Miki stuttered.

"I left you in charge to wake her up. Why is it that she's still sleeping and it has already been one night?"

Rin and Saya bowed, "We have to go."

The two children left and Miki bowed her upper half of her body and stayed down, "I'm sorry!"

"You may leave," he softly spoke.

She nodded and walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru glanced upon the bowl with the piece of cloth in it. He grabbed it and squeezed some of the water out. He folded it and put it atop of Kikyo's head. He turned around and opened the door ready to leave.

Kikyo grunted and Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at the weakened priestess in the bed. She arose and the blankets fell from her shoulders to her lap. Her kimono partly opened, not enough to see anything. She held the cloth in her hand and threw it at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru caught it but it didn't stop the water from hitting his face. He dropped the cloth and wiped his face dry, "What did I do?"

"You woke me up," she barely babbled.

"So, we're leaving anyway."

Kikyo got up and tightened her miko garments and brushed her hair back with her hands. She walked over to Sesshoumaru and picked the cloth up from below him. She placed it in the bowl and went to fix the bed.

"Hurry up," he pestered.

Kikyo spared him a glance and then turned back. She sat down on the bed, "What happened?"

"You caught a sudden fever… or that's what it seemed like…"

Kikyo pushed some of her hair behind her right ear only strands remained. The remainder of her hair rested on her left. Sesshoumaru studied Kikyo's weekend form. Her eyes were dilated and black. Purple formed into circles under her eyes. Her face lost its creamy white color and sweat still fell from her face.

"Well let's go. No need for staying."

Sesshoumaru turned around and Kikyo followed him out. Miki, Kagome, Rin, Saya, and Kaori were waiting. Saya held a box in her hand. Kikyo walked up to Saya. Saya gave the box to Kikyo and hugged her pant leg.

"Good bye KIKYO!"

The little girl ran away in tears. Rin yelled bye and Kikyo stared the box. She opened it and it was a beaded bracelet with red and white. Saya. She smiled and slipped the bracelet onto her hand.

Sesshoumaru sent her a look that meant, stop fooling around and let's go. Kikyo grabbed Rin's hand and walked with the child out of the village. She staggered a bit and tripped a couple of times. But in her condition it seemed reasonable, except for Sesshoumaru.

After a while Miki took over in helping Kikyo, so Rin could go and mess with Jaken. Miki and Kikyo had a small conversation for a bit, but stopped when they received a glare from Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Jaken, and Kaori.

"Sesshoumaru? Do you know exactly where we're going?"

Sesshoumaru ignored Kagome. She had gotten on his nerves and he was ready to beat the shit out of her. Eventually they stopped and set up camp for the sun just began to set.

Kikyo had wandered off toward a spot out of the woods to watch the sun set and the stars awake. She let the breeze brush through her hair releasing the tangles and knots. She was peace for now and wanted no disruptions but that could never last for long.

"You can come out now," Kikyo beckoned.

The bushes rustled and a green toad demon stumbled out of the bushes. He brushed himself off and stayed where he was. He grunted, "What are you doing out here?"

Kikyo barely turned her head to the imp, "Did the Lord request that you watch me or did you decide to take a little walk?"

Jaken jumped back. He gulped, "Why would the Lord want me to keep an eye on a low life priestess?"

Kikyo chuckled, "I guess you are noble… sometimes."

Jaken growled, "What are you saying?"

Kikyo knew that Jaken would never give up his Lord. This most certainly proved it. Kikyo turned her body around to face the toad, "I mean… that you wouldn't give up your duty as a loyal servant to the great and powerful Sesshoumaru."

"Why you-" Jaken was cut off.

"Jaken." A low voice spoke.

Jaken and Kikyo's eyes searched the forest to find the source of the voice. Obviously it was Sesshoumaru. He walked out from where he was hiding and stopped behind Jaken.

"You may leave."

Jaken bowed to his master and scurried off. Kikyo turned her body back around and observed the stars having already missed the sunset.

"Why did you send your servant to watch me?"

"How would I know you weren't going to run away?"

"Are you that untrusting of me?"

"I don't trust any one." His response cold and to the point.

"Learn to be trusted and not trust."

Her reply was somewhat confusing, but he understood all of it. He smirked at Kikyo, "On the contrary I am trusted."

"Then there would be no need to trust no one."

Kikyo bushed pass Sesshoumaru her, hair gently swaying pass him. She stumbled a bit still feeling weak. Soon she disappeared. He turned around after her presence met the others. He walked back to the camp and sat down by a tree across from Kikyo. Everyone question the long intense looks they gave one another.

Kagome popped up in front of Sesshoumaru blocking his view of Kikyo, "HI!"

Sesshoumaru growled, "If you wish to live the nest five seconds I prefer you move."

Kagome gulped and sat down besides him. He growled once more, "I met as far away from me as possible."

Kagome huffed and walked away to sit next to Rin who was sound asleep on the ground by the fire. Kaori walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat down where Kagome previously was.

Kagome threw a rock at Kaori but Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed it. He added a little bit of pressure and the rock turned to dust in his hands. He opened his hand and let the wind carry away the particles of the old rock.

"Watch yourself, wench."

Kaori stuck her tongue out at Kagome. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and fell asleep into a light slumber. Kikyo did the same being prepared for any attacks. As time passed she couldn't help but fall into a deep sleep.

When morning came she woke up with a pain in her neck and a high fever. She started sweating and coughing. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see Kikyo struggling to control her coughing. Everyone was still asleep.

"What's wrong miko?"

While coughing she looked over to him. Her face was pale and under eyes were a purplish black. Her eyes loss its color and she seemed like the real living dead. Sweat rolled down her face and cam into contact with the ground.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to Kikyo. She finally stopped coughing and used the tree to stand up. When that failed Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and picked her up.

"You need to take a bath," he mentioned.

"That might help my fever."

He guided Kikyo to a spring he found yesterday. She walked up to it and kneeled down. She felt the water and it was between cold and warm. It was perfect. She turned her head slightly to Sesshoumaru, "You can leave."

"No," he blankly said.

"I'm not going to take this bath with you right there," she argued.

Sesshoumaru turned around and sat down. Kikyo growled, "No one can ever win with you."

He smirked and moved the hair out of his face. Sesshoumaru's ears twitched at the sound of Kikyo taking off her clothes. The sound set off a match inside Sesshoumaru's mind. The image of Kikyo's flawless wet body flashed in his eyes. He grabbed his head and closed his eyes, 'Stop Sesshoumaru.'

Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru, "Are you ok?"

The splash that meant Kikyo had gotten into the water made Sesshoumaru see Kikyo's wet body again. He grunted and gritted his teeth. Kikyo stared at him in confusion, "Sesshoumaru?"

He ignored her and started to sigh heavily. She grabbed her kimono and wrapped it around her body the best she could and ran over to Sesshoumaru. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. His clothes getting wet.

His eyes caught the sight of her wet hair clinging to her face. His eyes begged to follow the water that dripped and rolled down her body. He closed his eyes and pushed Kikyo away. Kikyo landed with an umph.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked away, "I believe you're well enough to take the rest of your bath on your own."

Kikyo snorted, "What's with the sudden change in your mind?"

Sesshoumaru walked away leaving Kikyo in the dirt. She sighed and took off her kimono and shook the dirt off. She made her way back into the water, "Jack ass."

Sesshoumaru was greeted by Kagome and Kaori's angry looks. He walked pass them and found Rin chasing Jaken. Kaori and Kagome walked up to him with tons of questions on their mind.

"Sesshoumaru where were you?!" Kaori questioned.

"Yea, why are you wet," Kagome pestered.

Sesshoumaru turned around to face Kagome and Kaori, "It's none of your business."

Miki walked up to him, "Where's Kikyo?"

Kikyo walked through some bushes, "Right here."

Sesshoumaru looked away from her. Kikyo frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

"Let's go."

Miki put out the fire and Rin followed behind her Lord. For a while there was a weird occurred silence. The birds were heard, the wind whistled, everything was heard except voices of the group. Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Kikyo stopped.

Kagome looked at them, "What?"

"Kagome I know you won't listen to anything I say, but you need to get Rin out of here and run away as fast as you can with her," Kikyo clarified.

"But-" Kagome was cut off.

"NOW!" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and ran to the west. Miki was told to follow Kagome and stay hidden. Miki nodded and ran after Kagome. Kaori grabbed her weapons and readied herself for what seemed like a fight.

"Miko… do you sense any jewel shards?"

"No, but I do sense a lot of demonic auras as you can sense as well."

"Then be prepared," Jaken mumbled.

The skies turned grey and lightning boomed. No rain was present and none seemed to make an entrance. Kikyo grabbed an arrow and readied her bow. Sesshoumaru put one hand on his Tokijin and had the other ready to attack. Jaken held the staff of two heads in front of him.

A massive amount of demons made their presence know as they came out of some clouds. Kikyo waited till they were close enough and let her arrow go without spiritual energy.

Sesshoumaru easily got rid of any demons that tried to mess with him and Kaori seemed to hold up herself. Jaken seemed fine as well. Demons surrounded them, "She has the jewel!"

Kikyo cursed under her breathe, "Damn, I forgot certain demons could sense the power of the jewel shards."

Kikyo aimed her arrow at the ward of demons coming towards her. She released the arrow. The demons broke it. Kikyo gasped, "What?! What happened?"

0123456789+9876543210

Kagome, Miki, and Rin stopped to catch their breathe. Kagome handed Rin to Miki, "Here. I'm going back. I have to help Sesshoumaru."

"Wait. We were told to stay away."

Kagome left anyways. She ignored the calls of Rin and Miki. She grabbed her bow and an arrow. She readied her bow and released when she saw a crowd of demons attacking someone.

0123456789+9876543210

Kikyo waited to be piled over by tons of demons. But a bright light surrounded an arrow that killed them. Kikyo looked at Kagome, "I told you to stay away!"

"You should be thankful. I saved your life."

"My life never asked to be saved!" Kikyo argued.

"Miko stop fooling around and use your spiritual powers to kill some of these demons. The wench can't finish it off on her own." Sesshoumaru interfered.

Kagome frowned and Kikyo nodded. Sesshoumaru went back to killing more demons. Kikyo shot another arrow and nothing happened. She has one arrow left. None of them worked. They all broke. Kikyo dropped her bow and fell to her knees. She stared at her hands.

"What's happening to me? Why won't my spiritual powers work?!"

Soon all the demons fled the area. Kikyo and Kagome looked up. Sesshoumaru still prepared for anything. The ground vibrated as a huge ogre demon made its way to the site. His one eye looked down at Kikyo. Kagome ran over to Kaori and Jaken. All three of them back up for Sesshoumaru and Kikyo to handle.

"Miko you can handle this I presume." Sesshoumaru questioned.

Kikyo nodded and readied her arrow to fire. Sesshoumaru watched as the demon came to attack, 'What's wrong with her? Why won't her spiritual power work?'

Kikyo released the arrow and nothing happened. The arrow broke by the demon. Kikyo tried to run away but she tripped, "My spiritual powers won't work."

The demon still kept on for Kikyo. Kagome ran out of arrows and Kaori couldn't do much. Sesshoumaru growled, "Stop fooling around!"

Kikyo tried to get up but her foot got stuck under a root. The demon closer than ever now struck. Kagome found an arrow and shot it with all her spiritual energy left.

"KIKYO!" Sesshoumaru screamed.

Kikyo looked over. In a whisper, "You said my name… Sesshoumaru…."

Blood splattered everywhere. Gasps were heard. Now it was silence except for the one word uttered.

"….No…"

* * *

0123456789+9876543210

Haha. Cliff hanger. Who got killed? What happened? Sesshoumaru finally said Kikyo's name. Ooooo… suspense. Please review.

0123456789+9876543210


	22. A Broken Heart

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

* * *

(OK. READ THIS! I'm not trying to give away who got hurt, killed, or what ever. So work with me till it's revealed. This is short because it's a prologue for the next chapter.)

Chapter 22: A Broken Heart

The ogre was killed thanks to her, but not a word was uttered. A puddle of blood laid sprawled underneath. Three people couldn't move. They were shocked and felt the sense of sorrow in their mind.

Blood was coughed up. It hurt. The blood wouldn't stop. It wouldn't stop and it caused tears. Someone shook their head violently, "No, no, no, no, no, no…NO!

A body fell. The body was caught in a pair of arms. Shock and pain in someone's eyes. Tears pouring down that someone's face. That person tightened their hold on the body, "You stupid… stupid…"

A sentence couldn't be completed. Why did this have to happen? Someone's heart ached. It ached so much, could it be that it broke into pieces.

0123456789+9876543210

HAHAHA. Is it Kagome, Kaori, Jaken, Inuyasha, Kikyo, or Sesshoumaru? Whose heart had broken? Who is dead? Who wants to know? Your reviews could help find out. The next chapter: Anguish.


	23. Anguish

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

* * *

(OK. READ THIS! I'm not trying to give away who got hurt, killed, or what ever. So work with me till it's revealed. This is short because it's a prologue for the next chapter.) 

Ok, italics are someone's conscious talking to them. O and I only said someone got killed to add suspicion. Haha. No one died just got badly baldy hurt.

Chapter 23: Anguish

Personal P.O.V

The scene replayed in my head. All I can see now is blood and the face. The horrifying face. It hurts it hurts so bad. Why doesn't anyone else care? My tears burn with heat down my face. WHY! Why couldn't it have been me?

The wounds look too serious to heal. Please, please survive…

Normal P.O.V

He dashed forward with all his speed and came in time to jump in front of the attack. He wasn't about to let her die. No. He was never going to let her get hurt or die.

Blood poured to the ground and splattered all over her face, 'Whose face…?'

_Kikyo's face. _

His eyes were filled with pain as he stared down at Kikyo. He could see the hurt all over her face hidden beneath the blood. Crimson blood. Blood that could stain her skin.

His body fell into her arms. She hugged him tightly, "Why did you go and do such a stupid thing?!"

His silver hair fell into the puddle of blood. His blood. His golden eyes in rest below his lids. Tears wouldn't cease from Kikyo's orbs. She couldn't help it.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered in his hair.

She gently layed him down on the ground and ripped her kimono and wrapped it around the huge gash in his upped left side by his shoulder. The gash was far huger than any other she had seen.

"Jaken summon Ah-Un right now!"

Jaken nodded and took out the silver whistle and blew in it. Soon a two headed dragon came into view. Kikyo beckoned Kaori and Kagome to help her get Sesshoumaru on the beast.

They did as told despite their differences. Someone they cared about needed help and they wouldn't argue about that.

All five of them got onto Ah-Un and ascended into the sky. "Ah-Un take us away from here. Hurry before other demons are drawn."

Ah-Un glided his way to the deepest part of the forest. He landed and Kikyo hurried and got Sesshoumaru off onto elevated land. Kagome and Kaori helped her.

"Kagome I need you to go with Jaken and Ah-Un to get Miki and Rin."

Kagome shook her head no, "He needs my help too."

"KAGOME! If you want to help then go and get Miki and Rin. We need the extra help!"

Kagome huffed and got back on Ah-Un with Jaken. Kikyo turned to Kaori. She pulled out a scroll from her left over kimono. She handed it to Kaori who opened it to find pictures of various herbs.

"We're in the perfect spot to find all ten of those herbs. Please we need them. Go look for them, I need two of each, and the last one I must have five."

Kaori walked off and searched as best as she could for the herbs. Kikyo turned to Sesshoumaru and took off his kimono. She pushed his hair out of her way and gently put his head on her lap. His breathing seemed to slowly disappear. Fewer tears fell from her eyes as she gazed upon his wound.

"I don't see why Tensegia didn't save you." She whispered.

Kagome and Jaken returned with Miki and Rin. Before they landed Kikyo shouted to Kagome, "Don't let Rin see! Don't land!"

Ah-Un stopped low enough to let Miki and Kagome jump off. Rin was with Jaken wondering what was going on. Miki ran over to Kikyo, "SESSHOUMARU!"

She knelt by Kikyo, "What can I do?"

"You can go get me a bucket of water. There are a lot of birds around here so there should be a creek somewhere around here. When you're done go and help Kaori find herbs."

Miki nodded and ran off to find some water. Kagome walked up to Kikyo and kneeled down. She caressed Sesshoumaru's stomach, "Here let me take care of him."

"No." Kikyo mumbled.

"WHAT?!"

"No offense Kagome but he needs real medical treatment and you don't know how. You may have some future knowledge but that doesn't mean you know more than I do."

Kagome glared at Kikyo, "WHY?! Why can't you let me take care of the man I love?! He loves me to and I don't think he will survive in your hands!"

"Kikyo," a subsided voice called.

Kagome and Kikyo stopped fighting, "Yes."

"Why isn't Sesshoumaru here?"

Kikyo was put back by her question, "He's out looking for something to eat."

Rin shut her eyes and looked away, "Ok."

Deep down in her heart she knew something had gone terribly wrong, and maybe just maybe she may never see her lord again.

"Rin, will you and Kagome go to the nearest village and pick up some fresh bandages and a kimono."

Kagome was about to reject, but Rin interfered first, "Ok!"

Kagome walked over to Ah-Un after giving Kikyo a death glare. She jumped on and all three left, Jaken, Kagome, and Rin.

Kikyo turned back to Sesshoumaru and brushed away his bangs. Every one was taking too long. Kikyo ripped off more of her kimono and applied pressure to the wound if to stop some of the blood.

His breathing became as faint as the sound of wind. She could feel tears burning her eyes. Her throat hurt. Miki came running back with water.

"There you are!"

Miki put down the water and Kikyo immediately began to clean the wound. Miki stared ruefully at Sesshoumaru. Kikyo looked up at her, "Now is not the time to be sad! Please go help Kaori. She needs all the help she can get."

Miki ran off with tears sliding down her face, "What happened?"

Moments later as Kikyo finished cleaning the wound the best she could Miki and Kaori came back. Kaori dropped all the herbs they had found. Kikyo nodded her head, "Please go set up camp over by the creek Miki got water from."

Kaori and Miki wasted no time as they hurried off to fix their temporary home. Kikyo grabbed some of the herbs and added water into this little rock shaped bowl she found. It became a green sticky mush. She rubbed it on Sesshoumaru's wound.

"Hopefully this will help cease the bleeding."

After what seemed like eternity all she had to do was wait till Kagome got back with bandages and a kimono. Ah-Un made its appearance but kept a good distance in the air to keep Rin from seeing.

Kagome jumped off with the supplies and walked over to Kikyo. Kikyo was sweating and had blood all over her white kimono and some on her face. Her face plastered in a woebegone attitude. Kagome looked away.

She handed Kikyo the supplies and Kikyo softly thanked her. Kagome knelt down, "Let me help…"

"No, I need you to please take Rin to the east of me. Kaori and Miki are setting up camp. Hopefully they found a cave."

Kagome shook her head, "NO! I'm tired of not being able to help him! Miki can do it!"

"Kagome if you wish to help him at all then you shall take Rin and go to camp."

"You can't order me around!" Kagome screeched.

"It's a request not a demand."

"Then I decline!"

"Then you shall not be helping Sesshoumaru only torturing him."

Kagome stood up and stomped off to Ah-Un and told Jaken to find their camp. After they were gone Kikyo began wrapping up Sesshoumaru and doing her best to fix his kimono.

"Kagome please understand I'm not trying to take you away from Sesshoumaru. Only trying to protect you…"

Miki and Kaori came back and helped Kikyo carry Sesshoumaru back to camp.

"We found a cave where we can put him and keep Rin out," Miki added.

"Good, he can rest there and I'll try and give him his treatments and clean his wounds till he awakens."

Kaori nodded, "Is it ok if I help? I'm a doctor too."

"That may be so, but he needs to heal on his own from here on out."

Kagome was occupying Rin long enough to let Kikyo, Kaori, and Miki situate Sesshoumaru in the cave. They all left after making him as comfortable as possible.

0123456789+9876543210

This chapter was just to fill you in on who got hurt. Next chapter will have a lot of romance and emotions. Hope you review so you can find out. ;)

0123456789+9876543210


	24. Unspoken Truth

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

* * *

Chapter 24: Unspoken Truth

Everyone was asleep except for a certain miko with long black hair and chocolate orbs. She sat next to the wounded demon on the floor. She was cleaning his wound and rewrapping him.

Sesshoumaru's breath was still faint and it seemed like he would never wake up. Kikyo poured some medicine in his mouth and made sure that he swallowed. She gently rubbed his stomach and waited for him as if he were to wake up any minute.

A gentle breeze flew into the cave brushing Kikyo's long ebony hair. She stopped caressing Sesshoumaru's stomach and turned to look towards camp. She could see the others and Rin sleeping soundly. Kikyo frowned. She had tried so hard to keep Rin out of here and reassure her that Sesshoumaru left for a bit. The past five days have been really hard.

A pulsating sound brought back Kikyo's attention. She turned to Sesshoumaru's waist and gasped, "The Tensegia its pul…sating…"

The brilliant blue light surrounded the sword and called to Kikyo. She reached for the sword but stopped. She retrieved her hand, "What does it want?"

The sword kept pulsating the beats getting a little faster. She couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed it. It still pulsated in her hand. She felt dizzy as if the life was being sucked out of her. She dropped the sword on top of Sesshoumaru and fell onto her hand. She grabbed her head and could feel sweat falling from her forehead.

She looked up at the sword and the blue light engulfed Sesshoumaru. She studied really closely so she could try and understand what was going on. She could hear Sesshoumaru's breathing increase.

She rushed over to him and pushed the sword off and put her head on his chest. His heart rate slowly returned to its regular pace. She barley smiled and started to cry. She couldn't control it she was just too happy.

She picked his head up and gently rested it on her lap. She brushed away his bangs from his face. Tears still rolled from her cheeks. She gasped when Sesshoumaru slightly opened his eyes. Sweat covered his face.

He struggled to get up but Kikyo pushed him back down, "NO! You mustn't aggravate your wounds. Please just rest."

He growled. He looked up at who had pushed on his wounds. He noticed Kikyo. She was right above him. Her face looked swollen from crying, yet her face still was beautiful.

She smiled lightly, "I'm so glad you're awake."

"What do you mean miko?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember I just don't see why you have to cry about it?"

Kikyo frowned, "You came so close to dying and you still can be such an ass."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side and he noticed he was lying in Kikyo's lap. A small blush came to his cheeks. If he tried to move away she would get mad because it would upset his wounds.

Kikyo watched as fireflies made their way into the cave, giving a warm glow to the cave. Kikyo gently brushed Sesshoumaru's which soothed him in a way.

They sat in silence as the fireflies floated peacefully above their head. Kikyo's soft breathing almost put Sesshoumaru to sleep. Sesshoumaru let out a disturbed sigh that brought Kikyo down to look at him.

"I suppose you saved my life…"

Kikyo blushed, "If you want to say that, but the Tensegia did."

"I offer my gratitude," was the best way he could put it.

Kikyo tried to smile but tears only came. He looked up in question, "What?"

"Don't you dare apologize to me!"

Sesshoumaru was shocked, "Why not?"

"I was the reason you almost died!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kikyo's cheek. It was a soft touch that sent a shiver down her spine.

"Why did you do it?" her voice reached.

Sesshoumaru lowered his hand. He really didn't know why he did it. He wasn't really in the mood to find out either.

"I needed you to keep your part of the deal."

Kikyo frowned, her eyes seemed to be on fire, "What! That's it! Your life is more important than a deal!"

Sesshoumaru was shocked once again, "What do you mean?"

Kikyo blushed, "I was just saying that's all. Just don't ever do it again."

"Fine, next time I'll let you die."

Tears still dispersed from her eyes. One of them fell onto Sesshoumaru's cheek, "Why are you crying? There is no need for tears."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Woman, you're the only thing I don't understand, but by the end of this month I will know everything I need to know and it looks like you will have lost our bet."

Kikyo continued to brush Sesshoumaru's hair with her fingers untangling it as she went. She wiped away her tears and continued to brush out Sesshoumaru's hair.

She looked down at him and he was sound asleep. She thought that he would his wound is very serious. She rested his head on the floor and got up to leave. She looked back at him. Fireflies surrounded his being making his skin glow. She smiled to herself and walked over to a tree and fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

Kikyo woke up and found that everyone was still sleeping. She stood up and gave a yawn and stretched. She walked over to a tree and grabbed Sesshoumaru bloody kimono. Before she went off to wash it she went and checked on Sesshoumaru.

He wasn't there, of course, to Kikyo's surprise. She shook her head in doubt, "He really doesn't care that he needs rest."

She left, without worry, to wash Sesshoumaru's kimono. She came to the creek the Miki found. She keeled down and soaked the Kimono in the water. The trees surrounded her only letting sun pass through tiny spaces making the scenery beautiful. A butterfly fluttered around her as she scrubbed the blood from the cloth.

Colors of green, black, and blue. It seemed like the sky was held through one little insect. She watched the insect fly away and flutter around a certain someone. She gasped, "I didn't sense your presence."

"I've been standing here since I woke up. I noticed the minute you walked over there… why can't you sense me?"

"I don't know. My powers… it's like they've disappeared."

He grunted and walked over to Kikyo, "What are you doing out here?"

She picked up his kimono, in the process splashing water all over her kimono. She held up his kimono, "Trying to wash it."

She put it back in the water and went back into deep scrubbing. Sesshoumaru watched her as she tried to clean his kimono. Her hair was wet from the kimono and it shined from the sun rays. The water from her hair fell into the water making small ripples. He glanced at her shirt. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks making the red.

He didn't know why, but whenever it came to Kikyo he would feel weird but embarrassed when stuff like this happens. He looked away from her **white **soaked kimono (Get the hint, and back then woman didn't have bra's! ; ). She smiled when she victoriously washed away all the blood.

She held it in her arms and checked it over. She made eye contact with Sesshoumaru but he quickly looked away. She bowed her head and hid her expression with her bangs.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

He seemed to sigh from her opinion, "Miko we already talked about this…"

Tears came to her eyes again, "I don't believe you would risk your life over a stupid deal! Why? I know it's not because you care about me!"

'Wrong all wrong… Kikyo…' he pondered.

She couldn't help the sudden feeling of pain and regret. She flew into his arms and hugged him without hurting the wound. Hers tears poured onto his skin like the rain.

He felt as if all time had stopped. His breathing seized, heart stopped, and so did his words. He felt as if he had frozen in place. He didn't know why he was reacting this way, Kikyo did a couple times before.

When he came back to realization he noticed Kikyo, 'Is this woman insane? Does she not realize that her kimono is soaking wet and pressed against me.'

"Why are you hugging me?"

Through gritted teeth and tears she choked out all the words that came to mind, "I don't know! I guess I'm just so shaken that you almost died."

There was a brief moment of silence before she continued, "I was so worried that you'd never wake up…"

Sesshoumaru carefully studied her movements and words. He didn't know what this meant and it made him worry.

"The truth is… is… is that I…"

0123456789+9876543210

Haha. I felt like ending it here because no one will know if she was going to admit her feelings or something. Haha I'm so evil. Not really. But in the next chapter what will happen. Will she tell Sesshoumaru how she feels or will she cover it up. Please review and I hoped you liked this.


	25. Here It Comes Again

Chapter 25: Here it Comes Again

There was a rustle in the bushes and the two engaging bodies turned to face it. Kagome stood up and smiled at Sesshoumaru, "I just wanted to see if you were ok…"

Sesshoumaru frowned without emotion. Kikyo's eyes softened and stopped crying. They both watched as Kagome tried to get out of the bushes, one of the braches were caught to her insanely small school skirt.

Kikyo started to sweat and a jolt of pain went through her body mainly in her throat. She grabbed her throat and fell to her knees. Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked at Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down by Kikyo and helped her stand up. Still gripping her neck, Kikyo managed to stand. Then her world went black and fell into Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Kikyo?" Kagome whispered.

She walked over to Sesshoumaru and he also seemed to be confused even though it was not shown. Sesshoumaru picked Kikyo up bridal style and Kagome and he walked back to camp. Everyone else was still sleeping.

0123 Few Moments Later 4567

A young child mildly shook a young woman awake, "Lady Kikyo, Lady Kikyo! Good news!"

"Rin," Kikyo faintly called.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has returned!"

Kikyo felt her body pulsate. Her eyes turned fully black and she stood halfway up halfway sitting. Her hair drooped over her eyes and a look of pure hatred could be seen plastered on her face. She reached carefully over to grab her bow and arrows.

She smiled wickedly as she stood up using her bow for support. Rin grinned widely at her mother like figure, "I'm so happy your awake Lady Kikyo."

Sesshoumaru's attention went straight to the two female figures. His eyes turned to slits as he glanced upon Kikyo. He walked over a few feet but still keeping a wide distance.

"_Sesshoumaru_," Kikyo stretched his name.

"Rin."

Rin turned around and looked up to her master, "Yes Mi Lord."

"Come over here now."

Rin nodded and trotted over to her master. Sesshoumaru pushed Rin back with his hand and told her to go find the others and play. Rin nodded and left her most favorite people in the world.

After Rin was out of sight Kikyo grabbed an arrow and Sesshoumaru grabbed his sword. She strung the arrow and let it go in an outstanding speed. Sesshoumaru just barely missed it as it grazed his leg when he moved to dodge.

"Oh I missed," Kikyo said in an almost too playful tone.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the Tensegia, prepared to fight without harming her. He watched her as she strung another arrow but holding it for a long time. He guessed that she was building up power and thought it of a good time to attack.

He jolted to her but to his surprise he was greeted by a spiritual arrow this time and burned his arm. She strung another arrow again and did the same thing. Sesshoumaru thought out everything though before he planned to barge in.

"Come here boy… hehe… come on!" Kikyo teased.

"You asked for it…" Sesshoumaru whispered.

He barged in at her and she let the arrow go. It hit him in his other arm and she giggle, "Silly boy."

Sesshoumaru barely smirked, "If this is a game I won."

Kikyo had a frown, but pained look on her face. She held her stomach after pulling Sesshoumaru's sword out, "You tricked me."

She fell to the floor. Sesshoumaru walked over and sheathed his sword. He fixed her to where it looks like she fell asleep once more.

"What happened?" he mumbled to himself.

Rin, Kagome, Kaori, and Miki came back with hands full of flowers. Rin frowned, "Why did Lady Kikyo go back to sleep?"

Sesshoumaru turned to the young girl, "She's very tired."

Rin seemed to accept that answer when she walked away with the others to make flower crowns. She divided all the colors and gave Kagome, Kaori, and Miki certain colors to make crowns.

Sesshoumaru watched in a distance by Kikyo. He watched Rin laugh at Kagome when her crown turned into something other than what is was supposed to be. He glanced back down at Kikyo who fidgeted.

Kaori watched Sesshoumaru stare at Kikyo's sleeping form. His eyes almost looked worried, but it could've been the way the sun reflected upon him. She sighed when he shut his eyes to go into deep thought. He never did that unless something was wrong.

She picked herself up and walked over to Sesshoumaru. Kagome and Miki growled. Kaori plopped down by Sesshoumaru. He ignored her. She gently nudged him and received a growl, "What?"

"Just wanted to hang out with my lord."

He opened his icy eyes and stared at Kaori, "That is not the reason…"

"Fine, I wanted to ask if you'd like to go on a walk to get things off your mind."

He looked back at Kikyo. What if she were to wake up? He couldn't risk the chances. He shook his head and ignored Kaori once more. She became frustrated, "I'm just trying to help… you seem so tense."

"If I wanted your opinion I would've asked. Now, please leave Kaori."

Sun Rise

Kikyo awoke with a throbbing head. She clutched her forehead and sighed, "What happened?"

"You is what happened."

Kikyo jumped, "Sesshoumaru!"

"Quiet, the others are asleep."

Kikyo glanced around, "That is very early."

"You were out all day."

"Huh? What exactly happened?"

"I don't exactly know. You just woke up and felt like trying to murder me."

Kikyo gasped, she knew she didn't do it on purpose, but tears came to her eyes. Sesshoumaru was surprised, even thought it didn't show. Kikyo wiped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried onto his chest plate, "I'm sorry."

"Why, why are you crying?"

"What if I were to kill you, or hurt you. I wouldn't be able to deal with it… plus what about Rin! I could've KILLED YOU!"

Sesshoumaru was lost. He didn't know what to do. He grabbed her chin in his hand, "But you didn't, so stop this crying."

He took his sleeve and wiped away the tears falling from her face, "Come on, and let's wake the others."

Kikyo nodded and gently woke the sleeping bodies, but picked Rin up not wanting wake her up. They all continued on. Sesshoumaru, prepared for any outbreaks from the miko.

0123456789+9876543210

Ohhhh, I had no inspiration for this chapter. SO I had to make it short. Sorry. Well I hope you like it. Oh and we have a surprise guest, or should I say guests, in the next chapter, and they are very fond of Kikyo. Very…


	26. Visit To Totosai

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

Ch Summary- Everyone is telling Kagome she's unbelievable it gets to her head. Kikyo denies it and they put on a little wager. Third person for the whole chapter.

Ch 26: Visit With Totosai

Ignore the last Author's note. I didn't mean to put it on there. It is for the other chapter.

Kikyo felt very wary the past few days as she couldn't help but faint occasionally, so Sesshoumaru had her ride Ah-Un every once in a while. Then in her state, she's too weak to detect any jewel shards so Kagome was left to that and wasn't having any luck.

Rin would often worry about Kikyo. She would constantly ask her Lord if Kikyo was dying. It made her cry when she thought of it so she rode Ah-Un with Kikyo so she could spend time with her mother-like figure.

Miki grew fonder and fonder of Sesshoumaru every day. These feelings she claimed she had made her team up with Kagome and Kaori against Kikyo. Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, and Kikyo would often see the three women planning when they rested at night.

Kagome pretended to like Kaori as a friend. They made a "promise" to get rid of Miki and Kikyo then they would share Sesshoumaru, but both knew it was a lie. So, Kagome would plan to get rid of Kikyo with Miki and Kaori. Then she would plan with Kaori to get rid of Miki, and she would plan to get rid of Kaori by herself.

Kaori traveled by Sesshoumaru's side a lot and tried to get near the demon prince so hard. She could often get a small conversation going, but it would end after a couple of words spoken. Even though it was hard to find she knew they had a spark, but somehow she felt Kikyo and Sesshoumaru had a fire. She felt that way ever since Kikyo walked into the medic room. She's become awfully jealous of the miko. It seemed when ever their spark had lit Kikyo purposely or accidentally through water on it. Every one knew Kikyo could put out the spark between Sesshoumaru and someone else. Even if she doesn't mean to she does it. Even when she's fighting with Sesshoumaru their fire roars on into an almost outbreak to where there's no point in trying to get Sesshoumaru.

Jaken finds himself being casted out by Sesshoumaru. He won't admit it, but the child, Rin, is the only one keeping him happy and busy. He enjoys the little girl like his daughter, but can only accept her as a granddaughter or niece considering she's more of Sesshoumaru's daughter than his.

Sesshoumaru keeps his guard up 24/7. They've been attacked a lot and it's hard to keep Kikyo unharmed and defend others when they are in trouble. Kikyo has been keeping him busy with her sudden outbreaks in the middle of the night, but it will only last a second to where all she say is "Hey doggy boy" or "Come here puppy" then she faints.

Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru in a hurry. He was walking away to the stream for some time alone when Rin's worried voice echoed in his ears.

"What?"

"It's Lady Kikyo! She's trying to kill everyone!"

Sesshoumaru's face was unchanged, but he still was surprised. He ordered Rin to stay put right where she was and he was off. He arrived in time to grab Kaori and Miki out of the way from one of Kikyo's attacks. He yelled to them to go stay with Rin. They left in a hurry with a frightened Jaken trotting behind.

Kikyo's weak body stood her ground with a smirk plastered on her face. She looked the same as she did the first time this happened. Her orbs matched the color of her hair that fell over her face. She had the purifying sword in her right hand and a dagger in her left. She seemed twice as evil then all the other times.

"Yay! The doggy came to play!" she chuckled.

'I don't get it. This was only supposed to happen at night, but why now in broad daylight.'

"Stop pondering about how cute I am, and fight me!"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "How many times are you going to try and beat me?"

"As many as I want. Now fight me or the chick gets it." She argued.

"Chick? What chick?"

Kikyo pointed to the motionless body on the ground. Kagome was bleeding from her head and knocked out. Her eyes remained open and looked empty. He growled, "Are you so weak you have to beat up someone weaker than you?"

Kikyo stuck her tongue out at the dog demon, "If that's the case I guess you're next."

She threw the dagger straight at Sesshoumaru as the decoy then went full force to attack with her sword. Unlucky for Sesshoumaru, he moved into the attack, but luckily for him she fainted right before the sword pierced his skin.

He caught her limp body and set it down on the floor. Rin and the others came back right on cue. He ordered Kaori to fix Kagome.

"Jaken, ready Ah-Un. We're gonna pay a visit to Totosai."

"What! That old man who mocks me! But my Lord?!"

"Don't question me Jaken."

Jaken sighed and ran off to fix Ah-Un. The dragon, in return, kicked Jaken away.

"What is wrong with Kikyo?" a young voice asked.

Sesshoumaru turned around to face Rin, "The Lady that was here a few minutes ago was not Kikyo. It was a mere impersonation of her."

It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Kikyo would never harm anyone who meant no harm to her, but then it was her body and her personal being that tried.

Rin seemed to take that answer and went off to help Kaori. Sesshoumaru looked over to Jaken who seemed to finally fix Ah-Un.

"Miki, Kagome, Kaori, Jaken, and Rin."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to Sesshoumaru. He went over to Kikyo and picked her up to place her down on Ah-Un. He then jumped onto the two-headed dragon as well.

"You five stay here. I have to go to Totosai. I'll be back later."

He then flew into the sky leaving behind three dumbfounded, love-struck women, a furious toad, and his daughter like Rin.

From above though not too far, but enough to be heard a voice shouted, "Remember, Rin's safety lies in all four of your hands."

Every one gulped in fear, except for Rin.

0123456789+9876543210

Ah-Un's feet landed with a soft thud, and the dirt around was him disturbed from its place into dust clouds around the dragon's feet. Sesshoumaru jumped off gracefully and gathered Kikyo in his arms to carry her into the den that belonged to the old man Totosai.

He placed the girl down gently on the floor and made his way outside to look for the master swordsman. He was sitting on the floor waiting for some water to boil.

"When'd you get here, Sesshoumaru?!"

"Shut up. I need you to check out someone for me," he asked.

"Who?"

"A miko. Something is wrong with her." His voice failing his demeanor.

"Huh?" Totosai remarked hearing the worry in his voice.

"The great and powerful Lord Sesshoumaru…. Cares for someone!?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed at his remark, "Feh, like I would. She's a pawn in my game."

"SHE!!!!"

Sesshoumaru growled, "I don't care about her!"

Totosai sighed, "Alright, but don't hurt her in the end."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to the sighed in order to ignore him, "She's inside the place you call home."

Totosai stood and made his way to his house. He walked in and glanced upon the girl on the ground. He criss-crossed by her and picked up her face to get a better look at her, he froze.

111111 Flash Back 111111

"_**She's absolutely gorgeous and I must see her again. I was absolutely devastated when I found out she died, but when I heard she was brought back… I've waited 65 years! I can't wait any longer old man!"**_

_**The voice made Totosai flinch, "What do you want me to do?"**_

_**The mysterious man turned to face him, "When you find her… call me… I won't bring any harm to the man or woman that has her."**_

"_**What about the girl though, what will be of her?"**_

"_**I would never harm her."**_

_**Totosai sighed, "I promise I will help you, but what does she look like."**_

_**The man smiled, "Long straight ebony hair that glistens all the time. She has chocolate orbs that could make you suffocate (In other words, take your breath away). Her moonlight soft skin is flawless. Trust me, you'll know when you see her."**_

_**Totosai nodded and the man was off…**_

_**222222 End 222222**_

'This is the woman… I have to tell him… but what about Lord Sesshoumaru…'

"Totosai!"

Totosai was drawn out of his thinking, "Tell me, what is wrong with her?"

"That's what you need to tell me."

"No, her symptoms."

Sesshoumaru took a short breath, "She's been really tired, and gets fevers occasionally. At night she would wake up as a totally different person and try to kill me."

Totosai nodded, "How long has this been going on?"

"Well, for about a couple of weeks, then today she did it in the morning and tried to kill everyone though."

Totosai sighed once more, "She's under a curse…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes seem to widen, "What?! She's a miko… shouldn't that counter any curse place on her?"

"Well, yea, but that doesn't mean it can't happen. I just don't understand how though. She's the strongest miko I've met so far, and her spiritual should be able to prevent any attack on her. Unless…"

"What?!"

"Did she experience flu or sickness before this happened?"

"Yes, she came down with a cold after the little feud we had with Naraku."

'Damn…'

"When she came down with the cold it made her energy weak and gives anyone the chance to put a curse on her, but still she would have dodged it. They must have put another one on her with a stronger dose while she was sick and couldn't do anything about it."

"Damn," Sesshoumaru whispered under his breath.

"How do I make her better?"

"Kill the person who put the curse on her or find another way."

"How would I know who did it?"

"Well, if they want to see you die they will be watching you some way…"

"Good. I will be back for your head if you're wrong."

Sesshoumaru gathered the miko in his hands and went back to Ah-Un who started to take off.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru pulled on Ah-Un's reins for him to stop in the air. The beast did as told and waited for the master to finish up, "What!"

"Do her eyes become consumed in darkness?"

"Yes," he replied.

"And she sounds like a completely insane woman!"

"Of course…"

"Then… I'm afraid to say this, but you have only a certain amount of time before she becomes completely consumed by the curse and runs off. Then she will go crazy after a while and most likely kill herself!"

"How long?!"

"I don't know."

Sesshoumaru growled and continued back to the others.

0123456789+9876543210

Totosai grabbed a whistle from his pocket. It was gold and had a running fox on the side. He sighed as he remembered the mysterious man.

"_**Use this whistle to call me when you found her, and I know you will."**_

Totosai gave a long sigh before he blew into the whistle. The sky turned grey and the wind blew fiercely.

"I'm glad to know you've succeeded."

Lightning roared throughout the lands. Totosai stared up into the face of the man…

0123456789+9876543210

"I made a promise Kikyo… and I plan to keep it no matter what, even if it costs my life…"

Kikyo smiled in her sleep as if she heard his words. She snuggled up against his chest plate and continued on in her restful sleep.

0123456789+9876543210

I'm proud of this chapter. I hope you like it. Review please I luv what you guys think.


	27. Troubled

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive, but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

Chapter 27: Troubled

Great Oak trees were tossed around in the wind (not really) and rain started to pour. Ah-un stopped, refusing to continue with the upcoming weather. Sesshoumaru stopped with no choice. He let Ah-Un go eat and rest and took Kikyo to the creek by him to rest.

He rested against one of the oak trees. The rain was stinging his face when they were roughly trashed around in the wind. He glanced at Kikyo and she was starting to shiver. He considered the thought of holding her and keeping her warm but he couldn't risk the chance of her having her "mood swing" and attacking him.

He watched as she shivered and then flinched. He tensed. She turned in pain and held her stomach letting out an aching moan. He gripped the handle of his Tensegia.

Kikyo's eyes shot open and filled with the color of coal black, but this time a red dot appeared as her pupil. Her hair fell over her face and her clothes started to turn darker. She childishly ginned from ear to ear revealing her pearly white teeth. In her hand she gripped her purifying sword.

Sesshoumaru stared really hard at her. His gaze even more tense than ever.

"Hehe, oh doggy boy... Please come and play," she whined.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword and dropped it on the ground. He kicked over to Kikyo who sat confused. He smirked, "I give up."

Kikyo frowned and dropped her sword, "You're going to give up! You can't!"

"Kikyo..."

As her name reached her ear she froze. Everything in her body stopped working. She felt her body pulse. She fell to her knees, "Who exactly are you to me?"

"No one."

Kikyo fainted. Her brain hurt, her heart hurt, her whole body ached. She regained conscious and sat up. Her eyes returned to its sparkling hue brown and her clothes once again red and white, but she did look pale.

0123456789+987654321

Kagome, Jaken, Kaori, and Miki struggled to get Rin out of the rain and from caching a cold. They settled down behind a hidden waterfall in a small cave that barely fit the five.

Jaken stood look out while the others tried to keep warm. Jaken shrieked when his eyes came upon a figure looking straight at him. Kagome, Kaori, and Miki all looked up to see what was happening.

Kagura stood on her feather hovering in front of Jaken. She laughed and raised her fan up to her face. Kaori grabbed Rin and held her protectively while Miki and Kagome stood and tried their best to guard.

Jaken fainted on the spot which gained another snicker from Kagura.

"Just let me have the brat and I'll leave you guys alone."

Kagome got in front of Kagura's view of Rin, "Sesshoumaru told all of us to not let anything happen to Rin and we will make sure nothing happens."

Kagura laughed. She rose her fan up and made a jerking motion towards Kagome.

Kagome fell to the ground un aware of what just happened. She could see Kaori and Miki fall to. She glanced at Rin who was shouting their names before she blacked out.

"Rin... I'm Sorry..."

0123456789+9876543210

She looked up at Sesshoumaru, "What happened."

"Nothing."

"Tell me, please."

"No," he argued.

"Please, I want to know."

"You're just a stubborn miko."

"Kikyo could feel the pain in her heart and the tears at her eyes, "That's all I am. That's all you can ever see me as, or is there more. I've heard you whisper whore under you breath a couple of times. Do you really hate me that much?!"

Lighting struck making Kikyo look like a black figure with piercing white eyes. The lighting faded and the boom of the thunder could be heard miles away. Kikyo was glad for the rain. It was the only thing that Sesshoumaru couldn't see her doing right now.

Sesshoumaru could tell that she was crying. He could smell the salt and feel the pain. He walked over to her kneeling body, slightly grasping her in a light hold, "Let's get you out of the rain. You'll be no use if you're sick."

Kikyo rested her head against his chest fighting more tears. Sesshoumaru carried her over to a seemingly dry area and let her wonder off into more dreams, but not before she whispered, "Do you hate me?"

Her even breathing let him know she was sleeping, "No..."

0123456789+9876543210

Morning came and Sesshoumaru awoke and found Kikyo awake taking care of Ah-un. He walked over to her, "Lets be on our way."

Kikyo nodded. She jumped upon Ah-Un with the help of Sesshoumaru. He jumped on as well.

While in the air Kikyo couldn't help but ask, "What are we doing over here all alone?"

"I went to go see Totosai and you offered to come along, but I guess you passed out till... till this morning."

Kikyo nodded, "Ok, so we're heading back to the others now. Right?"

He didn't answer and Kikyo just sighed.

0123456789+9876543210

Kagome and the others woke up. She looked around frantically for Rin. She shouted and shouted for Rin. No answer. She panicked and ran out of the cave and searched until her head and feet ached. Kaori, Miki, and Jaken came out.

"Couldn't find her either?" Kaori asked.

"No."

"I can't believe we let Kagura just take her like that?" Miki pondered.

0123456789+9876543210

Kikyo spotted Kaori and everyone on the ground. As they began to land, Kikyo could feel Sesshoumaru tense up.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru jumped off of Ah-un and landed on Jaken. He went up to Miki and grabbed her by the collar of her outfit, "What did you say?! Kagura has Rin?!"

Kikyo ran up to Sesshoumaru in fear he would slaughter all four out of six in his ward. She grabbed his arm. What she didn't expect though was to be back handed in the mouth. She felt all her weight hit the ground and tasted the blood in her mouth. She looked up at the man who dared to hit her and grabbed her mouth. She remover her hand and saw nothing but her own blood. She got up and stormed off. She would have usually hit back, but found he was not worth it.

Sesshoumaru growled, "Get ready to leave while I go fetch this worthless wretch."

He walked off to find Kikyo. Leaving all three girls hurt and disappointed.

0123456789+9876543210

Kikyo ran. She could feel Sesshoumaru come after her. She didn't want that spoiled fool come after her no more. She ran and ran till she came to an abrupt stop. She started wide eyed at the man in front of her.

His eyes held dark purple venom with no feeling in them. Emptiness. Just like hers. She could tell this man was just like her from the look in his eyes. She walked up to him. Stroked his cheek with her hand. He had smooth flawless skin. She moved his purple bangs from his eyes.

"Do I know you...?"

"Kikyo..."

Her name slipped off of his tongue like water over a cliff. She remembered his deep voice. She backed up shaking her head, "I thought you died."

"No. When I told you to leave it was to protect you. I know it looked like I was at my last breath, but it was out of compassion for you."

"So you left me. You left me in pain! I thought you died and I didn't stop crying for weeks. How could you?!"

"Kikyo..." he said with melancholy.

"No! We were going to run off together. We were going to live in peace. I told you I'd sacrifice that just for you! Then you just "died"!"

"Kikyo stop! I did it for a reason. I wanted you to become the miko you talked so highly about, and look at you. You are. I can sense each spiritual drop in you. You're like no other."

Kikyo was crying, "But what you didn't know is that once I become a miko I could no longer be yours, I could no longer sacrifice everything I had for you."

"What?!"

"Yes, and after you left I bet you didn't also think I'd fall in love again?"

"What?! With whom?" he temper was rising.

"His name was Inuyasha. I was at mourning every single day since your "death", but when I met him... everything changed. My opinion on being a miko changed. He was the new one I thought I loved. He loved me, but now no more as I him. We had this fateful accident, and I always know that if you never "died" I could have been with you. If he never betrayed me I could have been with him... but now... now I'm in love with another. I don't believe it's the fake love I had with you or Inuyasha. It's a love I'm certain of and not going to loose."

"Who is he?! What's his name?!" he roared.

Kikyo gasped and fell to the floor, "I loved you once, but not anymore."

"But Kikyo. You said you'd wait."

"Hikaru... I do love you... I always will."

That calmed him down, "Then leave with me."

"I can't. I told you I'm in love with another. I will always love you, but not the way I used to. You were my first love that I will never forget."

"I've waited 65 years to see you again!"

She ignored his plea, "Hikaru... do you... do you remember how we met?"

"Of course. You were six I believe. You were an angel. I found you being attacked by a demon. I saved your life. You were terrified of me. I remember the look in your eyes. If I saw you look at me like that now. I would be heart broken, but the current age you were in it was reasonable. I remembered I started messing with you like I was going to kill you. Being a teenage demon didn't help my attitude towards you, but if I never did tease you I would have never fell in love."

Kikyo smiled, "Yea. You were a trouble making teenager."

"Yea, I remember that same day. After I was done messing with you, you and I became somewhat of acquaintances. We talked and talked and talked. I fell in love with your looks on day one. You were such a mature six year old. I had a small crush on you when you were 10, but I remember when I fell in love with the real you. You were 13 I believe. I was about 26. You told me of your goals. You spoke of everything in your life with great passion. Then there was that look in your eyes, and when you looked at me I froze. Everything shut down in my body. I began to notice every little detail about you after that day. The way you eyes shimmered with confidence and your smiles were so happy. I also notice how you body was developing."

"I remember on day one I had thought you were a cute demon. You were naive and immature, but you did scare the heck out of me. A couple of days later when we started to hang out more and more I started to like you. Then, when I was ten, I knew I was completely in love with you. When I told my mom about the feelings I was developing she told me I was too young and it was just a crush that would ware off, but it was so much more... I remember the day you showed up with your girlfriend. She wasn't much older than me. She was about 16 if I can remember correctly. I noticed the way you two looked at each other and it ticked me off. I wanted so much to be in her place when you kissed her. I was so jealous, but I remember when I turned thirteen and told you everything about my life and stuff I noticed you started to look at me different. I never knew it was that you fell in love with me. The day I remember best was when you kissed me for the first time. It was so romantic and passionate. Everything was going so well for us by that time I was training as a miko, but had already promised you I'd run away with you. I hid the fact that you were a demon from the village. I hid you out of protection and you hid me from your father." Kikyo remembered.

"Haha, yea. Then there was that one day that are bond was stronger than ever but broken at the same time. When your mother died. I remember everything so well. I saw that horrible deadly look in your eyes. You came up to me all furious. You kept trying to kill me. I blocked all of your attacks and you kept screaming at me "Where were you? You were supposed to always be there for me!". I can remember the tears pouring from your eyes as you tried to kill me, but luckily I calmed you down and explained that I cut off the relationship I had with Moko and then I kept apologizing for not being there for you. You dropped your sister off at her friends' house then you spent the night with me in the forest. That night I promised to always be there for you, which I kept. I've always been there for you till that one day. That same night you promised to become the strongest miko alive and slaughter every bloody demon you saw, and of course except me. I told you I'd help you. You meant everything to me."

"But then that one night?"

"Yea. That one bloody night. Moko came back to get me. She wanted me to herself and she tried to convince me to love her again. Then you showed up at the wrong moment. As soon as she saw you and when I walked up to you to greet you she knew that I was seeing you. She became angry and wanted to kill you. I held her off and you argued with me to let you stay and fight, but when Moko struck at you I wouldn't let you stay. I punched Moko and told you to leave and that I would come for you later. You left as I requested. I remember that was the last time I ever saw you again. Your running figure was the last thing I ever saw. I fought it out with Moko. She thought I wouldn't have the guts to kill her, but when she threatened your life I did it. I killed her. I was about to go back. Yea, I was drenched in blood, but I had to see you. Then I thought about it. You were just 14 and I was 27. You had so much you wanted to accomplish and I didn't want to take that away. I... I didn't want to ruin your life! I also didn't want to risk the chance of your village finding out and shunning you. So, I left and wanted to come back to you when you were older."

"But why?! When I came back looking for you, and all I saw was blood I thought you died! I was heartbroken for four whole years. I don't understand how you could have ruined my life."

"I didn't want to get you in trouble, you runaway with me, or worse!"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Me getting you pregnant!"

"Pregnant?"

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. I would have gotten carried away or you would have fallen for my sweet talk. We were so in love, I remember we came very close to having sex. I was only a centimeter away from taking your innocence, but that stupid women had to come looking for you!"

"Hikaru... you should have just told me. I would have understood."

"But remember we were both naïve no mater how mature we acted. Either you or I would have said it was for love and that we had to prove our loyalty to each other."

Kikyo could feel more tears trying to come out. She wouldn't give in though. She felt kind of queasy and she could feel her body pulse again, 'Why does this keep happening' she wondered to herself.

"Kikyo?"

Her name being called brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up but then fainted. She could hear Hikaru shouting her name and him running to her. Then she felt a pair of strong arms grab her, but she heard someone else. She couldn't believe it. She heard Sesshoumaru. She heard his voice. Then everything went black.

0123456789+9876543210

HEy! so sorry for not updating in a while. Well here you go. Thanks for reading and please review. i love your guys opinion.


	28. Truth's of the Past

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive, but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

Chapter 28: Truth's of the Past

Kikyo awoke to a dim lighted room. She could feel silky blankets beneath and over her aching body. She slightly held herself up using her elbows, and glanced around the room. She had no recollection of what happened or had happened. She removed the blankets and stepped barefoot onto the smooth hard-top wooden floors. Her body argued with her to get back on the bed and rest, but her mind wouldn't let her.

She heard a faint noise off into the halls that she found outside of the bedroom. The halls were dark and empty, and only little moonlight shone through two to three windows that weren't really big. The floor turned to carpet relieving her feet of the cold hard-wood floors. At the end of the hall she could make out another dim light. She stumbled with each step and tried to use the walls as support. She slowly made her way to the end of the hall. She had a choice to turn right to more halls or left to a bedroom.

Her instinct gave her the feeling to turn left for answers. She slowly opened the door to reveal another dim lighted bedroom. She sighed as her eyes could not locate anyone residing in the room. She went to turn, but the open of another door stopped her. She looked back in the room to see another door open from the far right side of the room. Her breath stopped in its tracks to wait for whomever to come out. When she saw a tall figure of black come out she mumbled curiously.

The man looked up at her, "Kikyo."

"Hikaru? What?"

Everything that happened last night flooded into her head like a raging waterfall. Fast. She felt queasy with all the information rushing back to her mind. She kneeled to the floor. She could remember the conversation about who she now possessed feelings for, the conversation of how they met, and of course… Sesshoumaru's voice.

Hikaru kneeled by Kikyo helping her up and moving her to the bed. He sat by her side holding her hand, "Are you ok? You just passed out."

"Yes," she replied.

"Kikyo, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"When I brought you back over here after you fainted… I noticed that you had a lot of bruises and your mouth was bleeding. Everything looked fresh, so please don't tell me it was from recent fighting. I know it wasn't. I know what you do or how you look when you just get back from a fight."

She knew Hikaru was serious. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to tell the truth either. She sighed.

"I was hit…" she mumbled.

Hikaru felt his blood rise, "WHAT! WHO?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with."

"Not concern myself! This person has hit you!"

"Please don't Hikaru… just please explain to me where we are and how and why."

Hikaru calmed himself down, "Well this is a place I've been staying at till I could find you again. How, well I teleported here, and last you fainted. I didn't want to wait for you to wake up. So I took you here where it would be safe. Plus, some demon was trying to get you. I didn't know who he was or how he knew you, and I didn't want to wait and find out, so I just teleported us out of the and to here." He told but also lied a bit.

"Demon, tell me. Was his hair of moonlight silver and his eyes of golden hues? He has two magenta stripes on the sides of his cheeks and has the most questioning gaze? He wore metal amour and had a furry boa on his side? Did his kimono have red hexagons, and a yellow sash with black tipping around his waist? Did he also have two swords on his left side of his hip."

Hikaru was diassapointed at how well Kikyo had just described the man he had seen, "Yes… what's his name?"

"Sesshoumaru." She replied.

The mere mention on his name took Kikyo's breath away. The very thought about him made her shiver. Every detail she described about him made her eyes glimmer in hope.

Hikaru glared at her, "Is he your mate?"

Kikyo blushed, "No, no… I do not believe he would ever look at me in that position. He only ever saw me as a jewel detector…"

Hikaru smiled, "Good, because no other man may have you as their mate but me."

Kikyo blushed, "Hikaru."

Hikaru caressed Kikyo's cheek, "I love you Kikyo. Always have and always will."

Kikyo's blush darkened, "Hikaru…"

0123456789+9876543210

Sesshoumaru and his ward were all ready to go and search for Kikyo. He remembered everything and it ticked him off.

_Flashback_

_Sesshoumaru had finally caught up to Kikyo. He wondered why she had suddenly stopped. He walked into view of Kikyo, but then he saw a man. Sesshoumaru could already feel his blood boil as she talked to this man._

_"But Kikyo. You said you'd wait." The man reveiled._

_"Hikaru… I do love you… I always will." Kikyo whispered._

_Sesshoumaru felt a pang in his heart. He didn't know why it hurt to hear her say that. He didn't care about her… right?_

_That calmed Hikaru down, "Then leave with me."_

_Sesshoumaru glanced away debating to leave or not. He hid behind the tree missing a couple of words conversed between the two._

_"I've waited 65 years to see you again!"_

_Kikyo seemed to ignore his plea, "Hikaru… do you… do you remember how we met?"_

_"Of course. You were six I believe. You were an angel. I found you being attacked by a demon. I saved your life. You were terrified of me. I remember the look in your eyes. If I saw you look at me like that now. I would be heart broken, but the current age you were in it was reasonable. I remembered I started messing with you like I was going to kill you. Being a teenage demon didn't help my attitude towards you, but if I never did tease you I would have never fell in love."_

_Kikyo smiled, "Yea. You were a trouble making teenager."_

_Sesshoumaru frowned upon Kikyo's smile and her reminiscing._

_"Yea, I remember that same day. After I was done messing with you, you and I became somewhat of acquaintances. We talked and talked and talked. I fell in love with your looks on day one. You were such a mature six year old. I had a small crush on you when you were 10, but I remember when I fell in love with the real you. You were 13 I believe. I was about 26. You told me of your goals. You spoke of everything in your life with great passion. Then there was that look in your eyes, and when you looked at me I froze. Everything shut down in my body. I began to notice every little detail about you after that day. The way you eyes shimmered with confidence and your smiles were so happy. I also notice how you body was developing." Hikaru confessed._

_Sesshoumaru could feel his temper rise with every word spoken._

_"I remember on day one I had thought you were a cute demon. You were naive and immature, but you did scare the heck out of me. A couple of days later when we started to hang out more and more I started to like you. Then, when I was ten, I knew I was completely in love with you. When I told my mom about the feelings I was developing she told me I was too young and it was just a crush that would ware off, but it was so much more…. I remember the day you showed up with your girlfriend. She wasn't much older than me. She was about 16 if I can remember correctly. I noticed the way you two looked at each other and it ticked me off. I wanted so much to be in her place when you kissed her. I was so jealous, but I remember when I turned thirteen and told you everything about my life and stuff I noticed you started to look at me different. I never knew it was that you fell in love with me. The day I remember best was when you kissed me for the first time. It was so romantic and passionate. Everything was going so well for us by that time I was training as a miko, but had already promised you I'd run away with you. I hid the fact that you were a demon from the village. I hid you out of protection and you hid me from your father." Kikyo remembered._

_Sesshoumaru frowned and wanted to just rip his ears off and never want to remember what she had just said. Why is it that he is hurting? After all he said he didn't care about her… I mean he smacked her._

_"Haha, yea. Then there was that one day that are bond was stronger than ever but broken at the same time. When your mother died. I remember everything so well. I saw that horrible deadly look in your eyes. You came up to me all furious. You kept trying to kill me. I blocked all of your attacks and you kept screaming at me "Where were you? You were supposed to always be there for me!". I can remember the tears pouring from your eyes as you tried to kill me, but luckily I calmed you down and explained that I cut off the relationship I had with Moko and then I kept apologizing for not being there for you. You dropped your sister off at her friends' house then you spent the night with me in the forest. That night I promised to always be there for you, which I kept. I've always been there for you till that one day. That same night you promised to become the strongest miko alive and slaughter every bloody demon you saw, and of course except me. I told you I'd help you. You meant everything to me."_

_Sesshoumaru was now debating whether or not to drop in and stop this conversation between the two love birds._

_"But then that one night?" Kikyo questioned._

_"Yea. That one bloody night. Moko came back to get me. She wanted me to herself and she tried to convince me to love her again. Then you showed up at the wrong moment. As soon as she saw you and when I walked up to you to greet you she knew that I was seeing you. She became angry and wanted to kill you. I held her off and you argued with me to let you stay and fight, but when Moko struck at you I wouldn't let you stay. I punched Moko and told you to leave and that I would come for you later. You left as I requested. I remember that was the last time I ever saw you again. Your running figure was the last thing I ever saw. I fought it out with Moko. She thought I wouldn't have the guts to kill her, but when she threatened your life I did it. I killed her. I was about to go back. Yea, I was drenched in blood, but I had to see you. Then I thought about it. You were just 14 and I was 27. You had so much you wanted to accomplish and I didn't want to take that away. I… I didn't want to ruin your life! I also didn't want to risk the chance of your village finding out and shunning you. So, I left and wanted to come back to you when you were older." Hikaru admitted._

_"But why?! When I came back looking for you, and all I saw was blood I thought you died! I was heartbroken for four whole years. I don't understand how you could have ruined my life."_

_"I didn't want to get you in trouble, you runaway with me, or worse!" _

_"Like what?" she asked._

_"Me getting you pregnant!"_

_Sesshoumaru felt his heart drop. Pregnant? _

_"Pregnant?"_

_"I knew it would happen sooner or later. I would have gotten carried away or you would have fallen for my sweet talk. We were so in love, I remember we came very close to having sex. I was only a centimeter away from taking your innocence, but that stupid women had to come looking for you!"_

_Sesshoumaru felt his inner beast try to pry out. Kikyo had almost lost her virginity!_

_"Hikaru… you should have just told me. I would have understood."_

_'Understood! Kikyo you would've understood if you got pregnant at 14?!' Sesshoumaru pondered._

_"But remember we were both naïve no mater how mature we acted. Either you or I would have said it was for love and that we had to prove our loyalty to each other."_

_Sesshoumaru could see tears rushing from Kikyo's eyes._

_"Kikyo?" Hikaru had whispered._

_Sesshoumaru watched Kikyo's body fall limp to the ground. He ushered from his hiding place calling out her name. At this point Hikaru had turned to him. He glanced at Sesshoumaru._

_"Who are you?" Hikaru asked._

_"I think I should be the one asking that." Sesshoumaru retorted._

_"I'm Hikaru, what do you want?"_

_"I'm here for Kikyo. What are you doing?"_

_"Kikyo? No. Kikyo is under my protection and I'm not about to let you take her from me."_

_"You want to go at it? I can easily prove you wrong."_

_Hikaru growled as Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword, "What is she to you?"_

_"My business is my business, but what about you?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_"My business is my business," Hikaru smart-assed back._

_Sesshoumaru growled and lost all patience he had. He went full speed at Hikaru, but he vanished. Sesshoumaru screamed in his mind and raced back to the others. He ushered them to collect everything and that they were going. They all thought they were leaving Kikyo, but little did they know the were going to get her._

Sesshoumaru could feel his blood boil again after he thought about what Kikyo had said.

_"Hikaru… I do love you… I always will." Kikyo whispered._

Her words stung like thousands and thousands of bees. He never knew he cared this much. He never knew it'd hurt this much.

'Why do I care about that worthless whore?' he pondered.

He could barely feel Kikyo's presence. He knew they were getting close. Although they vanished, he knew that-that Hikaru dude had to leave his sent behind in order to find Kikyo. He couldn't just teleport to her without knowing the exact location, and oh could Sesshoumaru smell that bastard.

0123456789+9876543210

Hikaru and Kikyo explained to each other of what they'd been doing this whole time. Kikyo told him everything, about Naraku, Omigumo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Miki, Kaori, and Miroku. Everyone, but Sesshoumaru.

Hikaru listened as she told him who she'd met, what she did, and how it all happened, but he was still waiting for her to tell him about Sesshoumaru. Their encounter, that he failed to tell Kikyo, was bothering him. He wanted to know everything about this demon, and he was going to find out.

When Kikyo had finished, Hikaru just couldn't help himself to ask, "What about Sesshoumaru?"

The question shocked Kikyo like lightning. She could tell that Hikaru wasn't yet convinced Sesshoumaru met nothing to her. She bit her lower lip and sighed.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"I want to make sure who he is."

"Well, to start off… he was the one who saved me and returned my life to me."

Hikaru nodded and motioned for her to continue. She sighed once more and let out a long breath.

"After that he wanted me gone and out of his life, but I convinced him to let me stay with him-"

Hikaru raised and eyebrow to this. Kikyo shook her head, "- no not for him, but for Rin. I was fond of Rin and didn't want anything to happen to her. So I begged him to let me accompanying him on his journey for Rin. I promise. Everything after that got crazy. Kagome and Kaori were always arguing over him and I was just playing with Rin. Then there were times every one of us argued with each other. We stayed at this castle with a lord, and then we went to a village. At the village I go terribly sick, after we thought I was cured, I still got sick. From that day I've been such a burden to the group. I feel bad."

Hikaru nodded. This was all she would tell him about Sesshoumaru. She barely even talked about him! She must be hiding something. Hikaru spotted the necklace around her neck.

"Who's that from if I may ask?" pointing to the necklace.

"Well, it's Sesshoumaru's, but I only have it because Kagome stole it and Sesshoumaru found it. He didn't want to hold onto it and lose it so he gave it to me. He want's it back after we're done with our journey. I swear."

Hikaru nodded in approval.

0123456789+9876543210

"Hikaru, I'll find you-you bastard." Sesshoumaru whispered between gritted teeth.

0123456789+9876543210

There it is. I hope you guys like. I worked on this one very hard and I did not rush. I'm sorry if it may seem I did, but I swear I didn't. Well, I hope you guys enjoy. And please review. I love your reviews. Thank you. They inspire me.


	29. Cry of Anger

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive, but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

Chapter 29: Cry of Anger

Sesshoumaru had everyone land at a deserted village. He could smell Hikaru all over the place. He guessed that he was residing in the old castle in the far back of the village.

"Where are we? I don't think this is where Naraku is?" Kagome asked.

"No, he wouldn't be this stupid to come here." Jaken mentioned.

Kagome glared at the imp, "Was I talking to you?!"

Jaken was about to reply, but Sesshoumaru cut it, "We're not here for Naraku."

Everyone gave questionable stares. Then Kaori spoke up, "I thought we were going after Rin?"

"We are, but we need to come after Kikyo first."

Everyone was shocked, "When did she get kidnapped," Miki asked.

"When I went after her. We need her. She might prove some use against Naraku."

Kagome felt pain surround her heart, 'He doesn't want Kikyo for Naraku... he wants Kikyo for himself...'

Everyone was walking away before Kagome realized what had happened. She ran up to them and walked slowly next to Sesshoumaru. She could tell Sesshoumaru was disturbed. He kept getting this disgusted look in his eyes, even if he thought he was in his normal façade.

_"Then, when I was ten, I knew I was completely in love with you. When I told my mom about the feelings I was developing she told me I was too young and it was just a crush that would ware off, but it was so much more... I remember the day you showed up with your girlfriend. She wasn't much older than me. She was about 16 if I can remember correctly. I noticed the way you two looked at each other and it ticked me off. I wanted so much to be in her place when you kissed her. I was so jealous, but I remember when I turned thirteen and told you everything about my life and stuff I noticed you started to look at me different. I never knew it was that you fell in love with me. The day I remember best was when you kissed me for the first time. It was so romantic and passionate. Everything was going so well for us by that time I was training as a miko, but had already promised you I'd run away with you. I hid the fact that you were a demon from the village. I hid you out of protection and you hid me from your father." Kikyo remembered._

Sesshoumaru tensed.

_"I knew it would happen sooner or later. I would have gotten carried away or you would have fallen for my sweet talk. We were so in love, I remember we came very close to having sex. I was only a centimeter away from taking your innocence, but that stupid women had to come looking for you!"_

Sesshoumaru growled.

_"Hikaru... you should have just told me. I would have understood."_

His eyes turned red, and flashed with rage.

_"Hikaru... I do love you... I always will." Kikyo whispered._

His fist clenched together at his sides and fought the urge to kill someone right now. He noticed Kagome had noticed his little outburst. He regained his composure and felt a little guilty. He had scared Kagome... wait? Did he just think that?

Sesshoumaru looked back at her and she still had that horrid look in her eyes, 'Do I even care? I'm supposed to put fear in her. I don't want her to think she's my equal.'

He looked at her again, 'Why do I feel guilty? Have I really softened since they've joined me?'

He glanced around at everyone in his ward, 'Have Kagome, Kaori, Miki, and Kikyo really done this to me?'

He was outraged. Four women have changed everything about him, but only two really had an effect on him. Kikyo and Kagome.

Kagome felt him thinking really hard, 'Is he ok?'

Everyone stopped as the castle came into better view, only a little way till they made it to the gate. Miki sighed in exhaustion, "We're almost there."

0123456789+9876543210

Kikyo was lying down on the bed next to Hikaru on top of the pure white sheets. She tried to sort everything out in her mind as he ran his fingers through her hair. Everything was just so god dammed confusing. She knew for a fact she had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru, but now that Hikaru is back... she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked politely.

"I don't know."

His venomously purple eyes locked with her golden brown ones. He did absolutely cared about Kikyo, and he hated seeing her this way.

"What's bothering you?"

"Everything."

His eyebrow raised in confusion, "What?"

"Ever since you came back into my life, my heads been messed up. It's only been about a day, but you've managed to set my mind of track."

Hikaru felt hurt by this, "Sorry."

Kikyo felt guilty, "No! I don't mean it as a bad thing, I'm just confused as to where my feelings lie. I have hidden and shunned my feelings, but now I'm ready to express them, I have to find where they are as of now. Whether with you, someone else, Rin, Inuyasha, or I don't know."

Hikaru grabbed her into an embrace, "If it helps, I'm in love with you..."

Kikyo smiled, "I love you to."

Kikyo frowned. Can she really love both Hikaru and Sesshoumaru? Does her love for Hikaru lie only in the best friend zone, or lover zone?

"Kikyo if you love me, why don't you stay with me?"

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"I made a promise to a couple people, and to myself. I'm not going to settle down anywhere without fulfilling them. I don't care if it takes to the end of my life."

"But, Kikyo?"

"No, I gave you a chance to take me away a long time ago... you have to respect my decision."

He sighed in defeat, "Can you promise me something?"

"What?" she questioned.

"Will you promise me, to let me help you on your journey?"

Kikyo was stunned, "Hikaru?"

"I want to be with you. I won't be able to wait to have you till you're finished with your journey, so I would like to help you complete it."

Kikyo wasn't sure. She would have to convince Sesshoumaru, but that would definitely not be an easy task.

"We'll see."

"No, I need a definite answer."

Kikyo sighed, "Most likely yes."

Hikaru smiled, "Thank you."

Kikyo smiled as well. Now, the only problem was a stubborn dog demon.

"I must go for a bit. I want to take a bath. I'll be back."

Kikyo nodded. She watched his figure leave, "Why, why did you come back?"

0123456789+9876543210

Sesshoumaru busted through the closed gates and he knocked down the front door, "Be prepared for anything."

They walked into the house then all of a sudden the door slammed shut behind them. Everyone glanced around in confusion, besides Sesshoumaru. Then all of a sudden, dead clay soldiers came creeping in from the shadows of the dark. Jaken and Miki yelped.

"Bastard, he must have this place protected." Sesshoumaru whispered under his breath.

Everyone started the battle as the soldiers kept coming and coming.

Sesshoumaru growled, "Jaken."

"Yes, my lord."

"I think you guys can handle this on your own. I've got to go."

Jaken knew what his Lord meant. He was going to find that mysterious man.

"Yes. Alright, you all heard what he said. Get to it!"

Everyone nodded. Now that Sesshoumaru was leaving to fight Hikaru they had to fight even stronger in order to stay alive.

0123456789+9876543210

Kikyo sighed and got off the bed herself. She found herself looking around the room. She caught sight of a sword over the fireplace mantle. She got closer and closer, but her pants got snagged on something. She looked down at a sharp object that had captured her pants. She sighed. She tugged at it and it ripped her hakamas in half as well as the panties Kagome "leant" her. She blushed. She fell onto the bed and she noticed her inner thigh was cut. Blood seeped from the cut and it ran onto the bed between her legs.

Kikyo used a little of her spiritual power, that was still almost all gone, to heal the cut. The bleeding stopped and left a long thin scab over it. She wiped away the blood on her leg. She looked between her legs. Right below a certain area was blood that stained the sheets.

"Out of all the colors this one had to be here."

Kikyo looked upon her messed up figure. She was deeply breathing and her kimono was loosened in the front revealing her chest. Her bandages that she used to support her breast were loosened and falling down. Her hair was a mess.

Hikaru came walking in through another door with damp hair and a towel around his waist. He blushed at Kikyo's state and she blushed at his state. Both felt their arousal heat up.

Another door busted open and it was Sesshoumaru, "Hikaru!"

Kikyo snapped over to Sesshoumaru, "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru froze. He glanced at Hikaru, he was only in a towel and looked all worked up. Then he glanced at Kikyo. She was half naked, her kimono open revealing her almost bear chest, and a small puddle of blood stained the white sheets right where her vagina was. She looked like she just got done fooling around. He could smell both of their arousal.

He growled and pulled out Tokijin. Kikyo blushed when she noticed what conclusion he'd come up with, "Sessh-"

"Shut up. Don't try to work your way out of this. You're dead when I'm finished with him," he bellowed.

Kikyo was overcome with guilt and pain, "It's no-"

"Shut up!" he growled.

Hikaru smirked, "You should've held onto her tighter. She's a wild one indeed."

Sesshoumaru growled, "Fuck you."

He charged at Hikaru. Hikaru barely dodged, "She moaned with pleasure as I broke her barrier."

Sesshoumaru took another try, this time getting him on the arm. Hikaru flinched in pain as he looked at the deep cut on his arm.

Kikyo felt the tears rushing down her cheeks, "NO!"

She got off the bed and ran over to Hikaru and grasped onto him. She put herself in front of Hikaru making Sesshoumaru stop in mid action. Sesshoumaru glared at Kikyo.

"Move now!"

"No! Sesshoumaru, please stop and let me explain. Please..."

The look of plead in her eyes was unbearable. If he were to be on a murdering spree, she would be the only one who could stop him. He sheathed Tokijin.

Hikaru was amazed Kikyo could calm the raging demon.

"Hikaru, please go change into some clothes."

Hikaru walked away with second thoughts about leaving.

Kikyo and Sesshoumaru sat there starring at each other. He through his kimono at her. She glanced up at him as she took it. She noticed his amour was gone now and it was just his bare chest. She blushed and looked away.

"Sesshoumaru, I know it may seem as if me and Hikaru had just got done..."

"Having sex," Sesshoumaru finished with rage in his voice.

Kikyo flinched, "Yes, but I swear we didn't. I have proof. Look."

She pointed to her torn Hakamas, half of it still hanging from what had caught her, "I got caught on that, and when I went to walk away it ripped my hakamas. That explains why I'm half nude. Also, in the process of ripping them I got a little roughed up and that is also why my kimono is half open and seems like that."

That seemed reasonable, "What about the blood, you on the bed, and him in a towel?"

"I fell on the bed when I yanked myself from what ever snagged me, but it also cut me."

She showed him the scab on her leg, he looked but blushed seeing her nicely toned upper thigh.

"I healed it with little spiritual energy I had left, but before I did the blood seeped onto the bed. I'm sorry, but it couldn't help but happen right there. He was in a towel because he had just gotten out of the shower. I swear."

He nodded. He believed her so far, "Now, why were you aroused?"

Kikyo blushed. She remembered he could smell that, "Truthfully, I was aroused because Hikaru came out in a towel."

Sesshoumaru was angered. She was aroused by that punk?

"I don't think I believe you."

Hikaru came out, "Well of course you don't. You can't obviously believe that. Seriously, I rocked her world."

Sesshoumaru almost pounced on Hikaru, but Kikyo's gentle touch stopped him. He settled down and turned to Kikyo, "Did you or did you not have sex with him?"

"She did," Hikaru answered.

Kikyo glared at him, "Stop, you're making things worse. Sesshoumaru, I did not have sex with Hikaru."

Sesshoumaru believed her. She said it with confidence and a look of truth, "Very well, let's go. We must find Rin now. Naraku must be weak, I can sense him near by."

Kikyo nodded, "I'll meet you outside. Please, let me say some things to Hikaru."

Sesshoumaru nodded. He was still angry, but he left as requested.

Hikaru stared at Kikyo, "What? You're leaving me!"

Kikyo gripped his hand in hers, "No. As I promised I shall convince Sesshoumaru to let you join me?"

"Wait, you have to ask him?"

"Yes, it's not my decision. He offered me the chance to travel with him not the other way around."

Hikaru nodded, "I should probably lend you some hakamas before we go down."

Kikyo nodded in embarrassment. He grabbed her a pair of purple hakamas with black flames on the side with blue lining around it. She fixed her kimono and bandages. She took off Sesshoumaru Kimono and held it over her arms and prepared to give it back to him.

As they arrived downstairs and outside everyone seemed confused and looked beat up. Sesshoumaru also held confusion.

"Miko, I told you to come."

"Sesshoumaru, if I may speak to you please?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at everyone. He then walked off and motioned for her to join. They were soon out of ear and eyesight.

"What is it miko?"

"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry to burden you with this, but may Hikaru join our quest?"

"No," he replied.

"Please! He won't be a burden. I'll control him and keep him from getting on your nerves! I promise."

"I said no."

"Sesshoumaru!"

"No, miko."

"I promise to keep him out of your way and keep him controlled!"

"How? Enthrall me? Hmm, how? Are you going to fuck his brains out 24/7 you filthy whore. Or are you gonna pleasure him till he passes out, or maybe the other way around. Tell me miko. How do you plan to keep him entertained?"

Kikyo was hurt. She could feel streaks of tears coming from her eyes, "Sesshoumaru..."

He was shocked at himself. He was so caught up still in what she'd said to Hikaru back in the forest, and by what he had just seen. He risks his life for her everyday, and she still has not a clue of it or him.

"What ever. But, if he messes up once both of you are out. I want you by my side and walking with me at all times you are not allowed out of my sight, seeing as you're the one who always gets kidnapped. I don't want him near you. I don't know him or his tactics, so I see him as a threat to everyone. Do I make myself clear miko?"

Kikyo nodded with tears, "What ever you say."

Sesshoumaru looked at her once more before turning and calling Jaken and the others. They all came, including Hikaru. Kikyo gave him a nod and he smiled. He ran over to her and went to give her a hug, but a glance from Sesshoumaru made her reject it.

Hikaru frowned, "She's not your slave."

Sesshoumaru looked at Hikaru, "Did I ask you?"

Kikyo grabbed Hikaru, "Stop, now."

Hikaru looked at her. She looked depressed, "What did he say to you, Kikyo?"

"It's none of your business," Sesshoumaru answered.

Hikaru growled at Sesshoumaru. He was about to say something back, but Kikyo stopped him. They all started walking out of the deserted village.

"Let me explain to you what is going on. I'm to stay by Sesshoumaru's side at all times and not allowed out of his sight. You are to stay by Kagome and not allowed to interfere or argue with Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry, but this is the only way you can help me."

"No, I don't wanna join you to be thrown to the side."

Kagome listened in on their conversation. She could tell this Hikaru dude was in love with Kikyo. She sighed, why can't she have someone like that?

"I'm sorry Hikaru, do it for me, it's only until I can get Sesshoumaru to see the better side of you. He's not that bad once-" Kikyo was cut off.

"Miko, up here now."

Kikyo gave Hikaru one more look before heading up to Sesshoumaru's side.

As they progressed the way towards what was to be believed as Naraku's castle, Kikyo gave Hikaru glances a couple times to give him reassuring smiles, he smiled back making Kikyo smile wider.

Sesshoumaru didn't like this one bit, "We rest here for tonight."

He said as he starred at the sky. It was getting really late. Everyone went off to do their assigned duties, besides Kikyo and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sat at a tree and Kikyo sat by him.

"He's harmless."

"..." no reply.

"He won't hurt anyone."

"..." no reply again.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't want you to hate me. Please, listen to me. I don't wish you harm or anyone harm."

"Miko, do you really believe I would ever like Hikaru. I barely even like you."

Wrong choice of words.

"Oh really. Then why don't you just go and let me die already. I'm such a burden that you don't like," Kikyo was crying. Why did he hate her so much?

Sesshoumaru stared at Kikyo's crying figure. He really didn't mean what he had said or did he. If he did it was most likely only the anger he had about Hikaru.

Kikyo could feel his cold glaze upon her disgruntled body. She wiped her face and stared back into his golden orbs.

"What? Did I do something wrong again?!"

"I chose the wrong words to use. I don't hate you, but I don't necessarily like you. You're more of an ally." Sesshoumaru covered up.

"What, so I'm guessing that involves no feelings at all. Great! I mean absolutely nothing to you. How come you can't think of me the way I think of you!"

Kikyo stormed off into the woods very, very angry, leaving a very dumbfounded Sesshoumaru.

'What is she talking about?'

Miki found herself laughing in her mind, 'Poor Kikyo, I can see how your feelings developed for Sesshoumaru, to bad he has no clue about them even when you just shouted a clue at him.'

Miki walked out from behind the shrub with wood for the fire. She smiled at the dumbfounded Sesshoumaru. She put the wood down and sat by him, "You ok?"

He glared at her, "Did I grant permission for to you to talk to me?"

Miki sighed, "I just wanted to know. I've never seen you this... this... confused before."

Sesshoumaru just looked away, "Since you seem free of time, go fetch Kikyo. She ran off in a fit for some reason."

Miki giggled, 'Cause you don't understand her feelings!'

0123456789+9876543210

Kikyo stopped running and slowed down. She was out of breath and needed to rest. She sat on a boulder and let her body relax and catch up. She noted, though, that Sesshoumaru wasn't following her this time.

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked up, "?"

She saw Hikaru's purple eyes starring down at her. She fell backwards and onto the ground. Hikaru's laughter rang through her ears. She looked up at him from the ground.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing really," he answered.

Hikaru helped her up, "Why are you crying?"

Kikyo blushed, "I... no reason... I just got dirt in my eye."

Hikaru glared at her, "I hate when you lie to me."

Kikyo looked away from Hikaru and headed over to the creek that he was occupied by, "I'm not lying."

Hikaru could tell she was still lying, "The Kikyo I know doesn't lie. So tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. So, tell me what you were doing over here?"

"Well I was here with Rin to help her catch fish, but after we caught them she headed back to camp. Then, that's when you came along."

Kikyo nodded, "I see..."

"But now we're alone... and there's no one in sight."

Kikyo blushed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kikyo's waist, "Well, what I mean is that. We have some alone time together, so let's not ruin it."

Kikyo was blushing hard, it seemed as if she was trying to impersonate and cherry. She turned around in Hikaru's arms to stared into his beautiful imperial eyes.

Hikaru tightened his grip on Kikyo afraid that if he let go she'd disappear. He embraced her for several minutes, "I love you Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled to herself. It's been far too since she's heard those words and felt that someone really meant it. She could feel a thin line of tears race from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Hikaru.

"I really mean it," Hikaru expressed.

"I know." Kikyo whispered into his shoulder.

Hikaru looked at her. He grasped her face into his hands and whipped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I want you to run away with me after I help you complete your promise."

Kikyo seemed shocked, "I don't know... it depends on what happens."

Hikaru understood when she said "it depends on what happens." He figured she believed she might not live.

Hikaru made Kikyo look him in the eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you."

He kissed her forcefully, but passionately. He could feel Kikyo go limp in his hands and melt into the kiss. He snickered to himself.

Kikyo was enjoying this moment, but then of course some one was coming. She could feel Miki coming. She pushed off of Hikaru, but not soon enough before Miki stood confused by the rock that she had fallen off of.

Miki smiled, "So, does that mean you never like master Sesshoumaru?"

Kikyo frowned, "What do you want?"

Miki smiled, "Well, Sesshoumaru requested that I come get you."

Kikyo dusted herself off, "I'll be there in a second."

Miki rolled her eyes and left. Kikyo watched her leave then turned to a frowning Hikaru, "What's wrong?"

"Why did you push me away? Does you reputation to them really matter that much that you can't kiss me when you want?"

"Hikaru, what they think of me doesn't matter at all to me. There's really only two people's opinion's I care about."

Hikaru expected one of them to be him so he didn't bother to ask, but truly he was afraid to ask just incase it wasn't him.

Hikaru and Kikyo walked back, side by side. Sesshoumaru glared at them. From the news he received he wasn't very happy. Not at all.

"Hurry and eat then get to sleep. We're waking up early tomorrow." Sesshoumaru informed everyone.

Kikyo took her spot by Sesshoumaru with her fish, noting the evil glare she received just then by him.

Of course, everyone caught it.

0123456789+9876543210

Everyone was sleeping, except for Kikyo and of course the "seemingly" sleeping Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo was gazing up at the star filled sky. It was so beautiful, red, blue, white, and purple stars. Then, of course the black sky and piercing white-blue moon stood out as well.

Kikyo stood up and glanced at Hikaru then at Sesshoumaru. Ever since he came back her feelings have took a turn. She wasn't sure if she wanted to continue searching for Naraku, if she loved Sesshoumaru, if she loved Hikaru, or if she loved Inuyasha.

Yes, ever since Hikaru brought back all the memories of him and her, he also brought back memories of Inuyasha and her. Back then she truly did love Inuyasha. He was always there for her. It wasn't just another crush, but neither was Hikaru.

This made her wonder. If she claims to have loved Inuyasha and Hikaru, then how would she know if it was real love or not. Maybe it was a crush like her mother had told her. Maybe it was. If so, then where did that leave Sesshoumaru. She wasn't sure.

Kikyo looked at Sesshoumaru. She sighed, "Why do boys exists? For reproduction, yes, but is that all?"

She walked off back to the creek she had come from with Hikaru. She slid off her kimono and hakamas, and glided into the water that was deeper than it looked. Only about the top of her breast were covered and that's as far as the water went. She dunked under and came back up.

0123456789+9876543210

Sesshoumaru had followed Kikyo to the creek. He watched as she stripped herself of her clothes and walked smoothly into the water. The moon like a spotlight on the lake, it shone on her and when she dunked under then back up she glistened.

The water made her seem like a flawless goddess. She was absolutely gorgeous and he'd never admit that. He wanted to watch some more, but wouldn't lower himself to a peeping tom.

He made his way past some shrubs and into view. He knew Kikyo had noticed him when she covered herself and pushed her body farther down into the water.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I thought I told you, you weren't aloud to leave my side. I believe I made that pretty clear."

"I'm not even aloud to bathe in peace!" she hissed.

"No," he carelessly stated.

"Fine, turn around," she lowered.

Sesshoumaru took a seat on a boulder with his back towards Kikyo. He could hear her movements and the water splashing against her bare skin.

"I heard about your make out session," Sesshoumaru started.

"What?! Miki told you didn't she."

"If I did?"

"Even if I did, what's it to you?"

"I never said it mattered, but I thought I made it clear when I said stay away from Hikaru."

Sesshoumaru heard Kikyo get out of the water and put her clothes on. Even though he knew she was dressed he remained where he was.

"You did, but of course in your words, "I'm such a whore I just can't go a night without a man's touch on my body" as you would put it."

Sesshoumaru growled, "Would you stop that already?!"

Kikyo flinched, "I'm sorry. It's just you're always putting me under the impression that you hate me."

"Well, as I said. I don't heat you."

Kikyo smiled, "Thank you..."

Kikyo sat on the boulder next to Sesshoumaru. She put her hand on his shoulder. He glared at her, "What."

"That means more to me than you know."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind, let's go."

Kikyo casually walked back to camp. Sesshoumaru followed close behind. He was now confused again.

0123456789+9876543210

There you guys go. I hope you like it. I'm sorry its been awhile since I have updated. Yea the rescuing part was rushed i know i'm sorry. i was stuck with what to do with it.


	30. A Lover's Choice

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive, but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

There you guys go. I hope you like it. I'm sorry its been awhile since I have updated.

Chapter 30: A Lover's Choice

Everyone was yet again on the road to Naraku's castle and for Rin.

Kikyo was by Sesshoumaru's side and Hikaru in the back with Miki. He felt that if he was going to be back here; he might make some use of it.

Hikaru turned to Miki, "So what can you tell me about Sesshoumaru?"

"First, can I ask something?"

"Uh, yea go ahead."

"Who are you?"

"O, well my name is Hikaru. Kikyo and I used to be a…a… a couple I guess you'd say."

Miki was shocked, "Wait, so you guys like… you know, made out and stuff?"

"Well, yea. That's what couples do. I mean, we really cared about each other Until I abandoned her, but I did it out of safety for her. I even watched her fall in love with another man. Though, now she likes another who has she's yet to tell me of."

Miki smirked, "Well, if it helps. I **_think_** she likes-"

She stopped and glanced around. She noticed the look of confusion on his face and how his eyes seem to say "who."

She couldn't say it out loud, she knew Sesshoumaru would here her. So, she mouthed "Sesshoumaru" and pointed at him. Hikaru nodded with a little bit of resentment.

0123456789+9876543120

Sesshoumaru noted the Miki got quiet. He was hoping she would continue so he could find out who Kikyo liked, but obviously not today. He glanced over at Kikyo who looked back at him. She gave him a light small smile. Sesshoumaru didn't know why, but he felt like smiling too, but his demon pride wouldn't let him.

0123465789+9876543210

Hikaru sighed, 'What could Kikyo possibly see in that arrogant demon that she can't see in me?'

"So, can you answer my question?" Hikaru asked again.

"Yea. Well, there's not much to say. He's very strong and talented; he's mysterious, and just alluring. I don't know what really much to say, but I love him. I bet other girls love him too, but what's there not to love?"

Hikaru frowned, "So basically every woman in this ward likes him?"

"I'm not so sure, some may say they love him others may mean they love him."

Hikaru nodded and looked at Kikyo. He could see Sesshoumaru and her in a light conversation right now.

0123456789+9876543210

Since Miki had lost his interest he needed something to occupy him now. Like Kikyo. He turned his head slightly to the walking figure by him, "Are you calmed down now?"

Kikyo jumped at the surprise of his voice, "Oh, ha, yea. I don't know what came over me yesterday, but what ever it was, I'm over it now."

"Good, maybe you can keep your peace for the rest of our journey together?"

Kikyo frowned, "What are you trying to say?"

Sesshoumaru huffed, "Why is it that you take everything I say the wrong way?"

Kikyo sarcastically smiled, "I guess I do take everything the wrong way, I just happen to confuse the words I hate you, with I hate you. I don't know why I do that."

Sesshoumaru ignored her. He wanted to end the conversation now before she got angry again and blurted out something that utterly confuses him.

Kikyo frowned, 'Stubborn dog demon.'

Sesshoumaru frowned. 'Stubborn Miko.'

(A/N: Ok Just in case you don't know they said that at the same time, the stubborn thing. Ok. Continue.)

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She smiled, 'Yes, finally it's my turn.'

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru and the rest of the gang stopped. All their attention was on Kagome. He raised an eyebrow, which of course to her meant what.

Kagome fidgeted under the gazes of everyone, "Umm, well, I, umm… I sense a jewel shard near by."

Sesshoumaru had felt a demon near by, but he felt no need to go and bother it if it had nothing he wanted. He looked over at Kikyo. She gave a questioned look. He sighed, "Well?"

Kikyo understood what he meant, "I wouldn't know. All my power is drained. Yes, I feel faint pulses, but how weak I am it could be a demon or a jewel shard."

Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome, "You lead us there, and you better hope that you're right."

Kagome nodded and started to walk off to the west deeper into the forest. Oh, she hopped that what she felt was a jewel shard, 'O, why did I have to open my mouth?'

As they made their way to the jewel shard, Kagome and Kikyo felt weaker and weaker. Their bodies desperately wanting to give out, but both acted like not a thing was happening. They continued on with a strong posture.

Kagome stopped, the pulses of the jewel shard were strong and it hurt her to feel every one of them. She fell to her knees, to her right she could see Kikyo collapse to the ground as well.

Sesshoumaru glared as he looked upon the anguished faces of the two women. Something was wrong. He grabbed Kagome by her arm and put her to her feet. Hikaru helped Kikyo up to their feet, but as soon as both were standing they both fell again.

"What's going on?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"These grounds… they're tainted, I can't handle it with the state of my drained miko… powers, and Kagome being as not as… experienced can't handle it, but I fear though, she's having it much worse than I am." Kikyo tried to explain.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome's disgruntled body, "Where's the jewel shard so we can get out of here?"

Kagome strained to stretch out her hand and point to a spot on the ground. Sesshoumaru looked to where she was pointing. The dirt everywhere was a brown, but this certain spot was all black. Sesshoumaru walked over with Miki right behind him, "Look for it."

Miki got on all fours and started to dig up the dirt searching for the jewel shard. She spotted a small, thin rhombus shaped jewel. It was black and it illuminated with a venomous purple. Miki went to grab it, but the ground beneath everyone shook vigorously.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Miki and jumped back as something began to make its way up through the ground. He placed Miki down gently by Kagome. He watched as a large figure stood with the jewel shard right in the middle of its forehead.

Hikaru grabbed Kikyo bridal style, "I'm getting you out of here."

Hikaru started off, but Sesshoumaru stopped him, "Take Kagome with you to."

Kikyo was stunned, 'Did he just let Hikaru hold me like this, and is now going to let him take me somewhere?'

Hikaru nodded at Sesshoumaru and ran over to pick up Kagome. He tossed Kagome over his shoulders, and began to make his way out of the area.

The farther away Kikyo got from Sesshoumaru the more she felt like something horrible was going to happen. She held onto Hikaru, but with each step he took, all of them taking her farther and farther away, she griped tighter and tighter onto Hikaru. She could barely see Sesshoumaru.

Hikaru put both Kikyo and Kagome down gently against a tree. He looked at Kikyo's saddened and confused face, "Don't worry, he just wanted me to get both of you guys out of there. You're both weak and are vulnerable to getting hurt. Truthfully, I don't think he want either of you in danger."

Kikyo and Kagome stared at Hikaru's face. They nodded very slowly. Kikyo looked over at Kagome; she knew Kagome could feel that something bad was also going to happen.

Hikaru kneeled down to Kikyo. He gripped her cheek into his palm, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be ok."

He smiled at her and Kikyo couldn't help but smile back, but not with as much happiness as she wanted. Her gaze left his and she grasped his hand on her cheek with hers.

Hikaru frowned, "Kikyo," he soothed. He kissed her on her other cheek then darted off to help the others.

Kikyo watched his retreating figure, "Be careful… both of you…"

Kagome was to distraught to even care about the kiss Hikaru ever so lightly placed on Kikyo's cheek.

0123456789+9876543210

Sesshoumaru watched Hikaru run off with Kikyo and Kagome. He could see the worried look on Kikyo's face. He wanted both of them out of harms way. He didn't care about Hikaru holding Kikyo and going out of sight with her as long as Kagome and she remain unharmed. Even if he'd never admit it, he'd never want harm upon any of the girls he traveled with.

Sesshoumaru turned back towards the demon they'd be fighting. Miki and Kaori by his side ready to fight when needed. He grabbed Tokijin and held it firmly in his right hand.

The demon was large and tall. Its skin was maroon and its eyes were red. Black illuminated from every inch of its being. Its arms were long and it had three fingers each had dangerously sharp claws. Now, its mouth consisted of only thousands of canine fangs, blood dripped from all of them as if it just got done with a snack. Its tail was long and thick and had twelve spikes coming from the end.

The demon stretch one arm out as far as it could to come down onto Miki, Kaori, Sesshoumaru, and Jaken. Sesshoumaru grabbed the three and jumped out of the way.

"Jaken go stay with Kagome and Kikyo, there gonna need help."

Jaken nodded and scurried off into the direction Hikaru left. Part way through he ran into Hikaru, "Where are the girls?"

"Just keep going straight, you won't miss them." Hikaru told.

Jaken nodded and scurried off into the opposite direction of Hikaru.

0123456789+9873543210

Hikaru headed back to Sesshoumaru and the others. He found them engaged in battle with an overgrown lizard demon. He jumped in bringing out his sword he's had forever. Hikaru stood by Sesshoumaru ready to fight.

"Are they at a safe distance?"

"Yea, I'm sure Jaken's there by now."

Kaori and Miki both got out the bow and arrows Kagome and Kikyo left. Yea, they don't have spiritual powers, but both could use a bow, even if they weren't entirely good with it.

Kaori shot an arrow at the demons eye. It hit its mark barely. The demon let out a high hoarse yell. Sesshoumaru dropped his sword and grabbed his sensitive ears. He cursed the demon under his breath.

Hikaru saw this as an opportunity and struck at the demons belly. A slimy purple substance oozed out.

"That doesn't look so good," Miki uttered.

Sesshoumaru looked up, the demon became dead silent. He stared at the purple ooze. Something just wasn't right. He couldn't really figure out why it felt so wrong. The ooze sunk into the ground.

"It, it disappeared?" Miki uttered.

Sesshoumaru let off a light frown, "…?"

0123456789+9876543210

Kikyo looked up to Kagome and Kagome as well was staring at her. The weight they felt was lifted.

"The impurity of the grounds has cleared," Kikyo informed Kagome.

Kagome nodded, "Then we can go?"

Jaken looked to Kikyo, "Is it safe?"

"I would think so," Kikyo answered.

The three all nodded to each other and started to head back to Sesshoumaru.

'Sesshoumaru,' Kagome pondered.

01234546789+9876543210

Miki looked at the ground where the demon just disintegrated at. The jewel caught her eye, "Should I go get it?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes."

Sesshoumaru watched carefully as Miki walked over to the tainted jewel. He was prepared for any surprise, so was Hikaru.

0123456789+9876543210

Kikyo, Kagome, and Jaken came into view of everyone. Kikyo glanced around and could see Miki and her looking down at something. From what she could see it glowed with a dark purple.

"Kikyo?" Hikaru questioned.

Sesshoumaru just now realized that Kikyo, Kagome, and Jaken were now back. He glanced at Kikyo who was staring intently at Miki. She seemed mad and concerned. He was about to ask what was troubling her, but she cut him off.

"What is she doing?!" Kikyo asked.

"Getting the jewel fragment," Hikaru questionly replied.

Kikyo seemed to panic. She started to run after Miki, "No don't touch it."

Miki grabbed the jewel just as Kikyo shouted to her. The jewel pulsed in her hand as she felt a shock go through her body. She couldn't tell what was wrong. Something felt horribly wrong.

Just before Kikyo could reach her, something shot out of the ground and wrapped itself around Kikyo's petite body. Kikyo screamed in surprise. She started to struggle. She had to get to Miki before the jewel taints her.

Sesshoumaru and Hikaru immediately reacted as soon as Kikyo was captured. Sesshoumaru heard Kaoru cry out to him, "Sesshoumaru, it's the purple ooze from the demon!"

Sesshoumaru looked back at Kikyo, yes it was the purple ooze the demon bled out, but the question is how will he save Kikyo without hurting her in the process.

Kikyo still struggled against the ooze that tightened around her body each time she struggled against it. She could barely breathe anymore. She glanced at Sesshoumaru and Hikaru who seemed to be thinking on how to save her. She could tell it would be difficult. They have no body to directly hit, and if they attack from anywhere it will be a 100 percent chance they injure her in the process to.

"Don't worry about me! Go help Miki!"

"No, she's fine!" they shouted in unision.

Kikyo was about to interject till the purple ooze engulfed her body, you could still see her though. She seemed to go into a world of black as she lost sight of everything. She could here Hikaru shouting her name then she fainted.

Everyone's ears rang with a wicked laughter. They all turned to the source of the laugh. Sesshoumaru growled when he saw the culprit of this whole dilemma.

Naraku sat in pure bliss as he watched Sesshoumaru helpless to helping Kikyo. He enjoyed every minute that Sesshoumaru sat doing nothing while all along Miki was being tainted by the jewel and soon overcome.

Sesshoumaru growled, "Naraku!"

"Why Sesshoumaru, it's such a pleasure to see you again." He teased.

Sesshoumaru glared Naraku down, "Let Kikyo go!"

Hikaru smirked, "So, you're the well known Naraku?"

Naraku turned to Hikaru, "Yes, now who are you?"

Sesshoumaru gave a glare to Hikaru, "Save your breath. Naraku will be dead soon."

Naraku snickered, "Is that what you think, Sesshoumaru?"

"It's what I know," he countered.

0123456789+9876543210

Kaori rushed over to Miki while Sesshoumaru and Hikaru dealt with Naraku. She found Miki starring down at the jewel in the palm of her hand. Her eyes looked lifeless and her face turned pale. Kaori went to go grab Miki to shake her out of it, but a shock of electricity ran through her body knocking her to the ground.

0123456789+9876543210

Naraku smirked, "I don't see why you insist on protecting something you'll never have, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Naraku frowned, "No sense in denying the truth, but I'm done with small talk and now I'm ready to leave with what I came for."

Sesshoumaru and Hikaru were confused, yet they did not show it. Then it occurred to Sesshoumaru what Naraku was talking about. He turned to Kikyo to find her gone, and now in the hands of Naraku.

"What the hell!? When did you take her," Hikaru said in bewilderment.

Naraku smirked for what was like the umpteenth time, "Now, I'll be on my way out."

Sesshoumaru charged at Naraku with Hikaru following closely behind, but before either of them could lay a good direct hit on him he was gone, and with Kikyo.

Sesshoumaru growled furiously and tossed his sword in anger, "Damn it!"

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was about to swat it away when he heard Kaori shriek.

They turned around to Kaori to find her running away from Miki. She held fear in her eyes as she ran over to Sesshoumaru. She hid right behind him, "Miki, there's something wrong with her. She tried to kill me."

Miki was now glowing the color of the tainted jewel that was now embedded in her forehead. She looked lifeless, "Hey."

Kagome frowned, "What happened, Kaori?"

"I don't know. One minute she was looking at the jewel, then the next minute she was trying to kill me."

Kagome's frown deepened, "What color was the fragment?"

"It was a dark purple."

"No, how long has she been holding it?!" Kagome questioned.

"Ever since the slime held Kikyo captive."

Kagome shook her head in disappointment, "Sesshoumaru, Hikaru, you have to get the shard from her now."

Hikaru walked up to Kagome, "What are you talking about?"

"I've seen this a couple of times when I was traveling with Inuyasha. This shard was tainted, and I mean really bad. The minute Miki touched it she was as well tainted. Since she's not a miko she can't purify the jewel. I'm guessing that's why Kikyo ran out after her."

"That still doesn't explain why we need to get it now?"

"If we don't get that jewel now for me to purify it, it will taint her." Kagome explained.

"So, Lord Sesshoumaru what do you suggest we do," Jaken inquired.

"Get the jewel."

Hikaru and Sesshoumaru disbanded. Each going one way to save Miki.

Miki snickered, "You're finally ready to play. I've waited patiently for you to talk to that slut, so you better make this worth my time."

Hikaru decided he'd make the first move. He ran towards Miki who was concentrated on Sesshoumaru, and sent a quick thrust motion to his sword at Miki. She did two back flips and got cut on her leg.

"Not bad," she snickered, "My turn."

She smiled a childish smile that let all her pearly white teeth show. She didn't stop smiling, and she doesn't seem like she's going to stop smiling anytime soon.

She rose her hands up slowly as if she was carrying a weighted box, with every movement she made with her hands you could see the sand rising as well. She chuckled when she had her hands up lined with her shoulders. She sent a good thrust forward, sending the sand hurtling at Hikaru.

Hikaru didn't seem worried at all that is until the sand turned to sharp needles. His face turned from a smirk to "I Gotta Move" look. He tumbled out of the way to find that the needles still followed him.

"They won't stop till they hit the locked target?" Miki giggled.

Hikaru turned around abruptly and slashed his sword out hitting the needles. He felt victorious, until more came out to get him. He yet again decided to run.

Sesshoumaru could tell Hikaru would be quite busy for just about a few minutes. He grasped Tensegia in his hands, as he was ready to defeat Miki without hurting her. He watched as she watched with glee at Hikaru. This, he decided, was his chance. He jumped behind her and made an attempt to make a clear shot in her back.

Miki watched with pleasure as Hikaru stupidly tried to figure out a way to stop her. She heard someone jump behind her, as she turned around she saw Sesshoumaru coming at her with his sword. She grabbed a fistful of sand that changed into a sword. She struck it at Sesshoumaru's blocking his attack. She sighed, "That was rather close."

Miki tried to kick Sesshoumaru with her foot, but he jumped back avoiding her, what could be a powerful, kick. She turned to Hikaru. Damn it. The neeldes stopped following him. She turned to Sesshoumaru. They would've got him to if it wasn't that she had been surprised. She glared at Sesshoumaru. She had enough fun, now it was time to settle this.

She rose both hands over her head, as if they were chained, closed her eyes, and whispered a couple of words under her breath barely speaking them, not even Sesshoumaru could hear. The sand around her slowly rose up as she did. That's when she shot her eyes opened, yelling, "Sand Storm!"

Strong gust of winds twirled the sand around and around as if they were in an actual desert storm. Kaori, Jaken, and Kagome took cover by a boulder, as Sesshoumaru and Hikaru put their hands in front of their eyes attempting to get closer to Miki. The sand vigorously pushing them back from time to time, as they inched closer and closer.

Sesshoumaru could barely see as both him and Hikaru made it closer to Miki. He could tell she was the source, because a thick coat of sand was twirling around her to keep her safe from the storm. This wasn't as bad as it seemed though, all he needs to do is knock her down. Sesshoumaru grabbed Hikaru by his sleeves and tossed him at Miki. He could hear Hikaru shout bastard as soon as he grabbed him. He held a satisfied smirk.

Hikaru could feel the pain as every piece of sand crashed into him, feeling like small rocks being propelled at him very, very hard. It was hard to see and hard to move. He sheathed his sword just before he felt a pair of hands grab him and toss him like nothing at Miki. He crashed into her knocking her to the floor under him.

Miki groaned as she pushed, the semi-out of it, Hikaru off herself. She had to admit that was pretty smart, but not smart enough. She tried to get up, but that's when Sesshoumaru came out of now where, and stabbed her through her stomach and pulled it back out. It wouldn't do much harm, considering it's the Tensegia he's using.

Kagome watched intently, she couldn't tell if Miki had been consumed by the tainted jewel yet. It was hard to make out. It's been pass the limited time they had to get it, but if so Miki should have changed dramatically.

As if reading Kagome's thoughts, Miki screamed in pain as she felt shocks of electricity run through her body. She felt like lightning had just shocked her, and it hurt like hell. The purple aura that she had turned black, her eyes turned black, she had two small horns come out of her head, her beautiful short blond hair grew longer, two jagged black stripes former on her cheeks- similar to Sesshoumaru's-, and her canine teeth sharpened and increased a bit longer than what they had. She was still beautiful, besides the two horns coming from her head.

Hikaru unsteadily made his way over to Sesshoumaru, running into him in the process. He stopped and got an eyeful of Miki. He frowned, "What the?"

Sesshoumaru cursed himself in his head. They had enough time to save her, but why hadn't they succeeded? Was it because she truly was a worthy opponent, or was it because Sesshoumaru couldn't hurt her? What ever the reason it doesn't matter now, he was going to save her.

Hikaru glanced over at Sesshoumaru, "We've wasted the time, now there's no holding back. Sesshoumaru you better give it your all."

Sesshoumaru glared at Hikaru, "I'm aware of that."

Hikaru frowned, "I have an idea."

Miki was now standing up and she was ready to fight. Nothing was holding her back, she felt new. She smiled at Sesshoumaru and Hikaru, "Are you ready?"

Hikaru replied by charging at her with his sword like how he started out last time. He jumped passed some of the spikes that seemed to emerge from the ground and stabbed his sword towards Miki.

Miki grasped Hikaru's hand and tossed him lazily behind her. She summoned a couple more sand needles and sent them towards Hikaru. She watched him run like and idiot away from her. Now, it was time for Sesshoumaru. She started it this time, but instead of fooling around, she engaged them into a sword fight.

Hikaru fell to the ground just like he figured he would. He stood up, and waited for what he hopped Miki would do. He smirked when she sent a batch full of sand needles at him, "Yes."

Sesshoumaru sheathed the Tensegia and released Tokijin. He wouldn't attack Miki, no, not until it was the right time. For now he just dogged and blocked the attacks she sent at him. He could tell she was getting frustrated that he wasn't putting up a fight. He was waiting for Hikaru to hurry up with his so called plan.

Hikaru was ready. He was waiting until Sesshoumaru had Miki distracted, and he must admit, Sesshoumaru did a wonderful job by entertaining her with a sword fight. He started over to Sesshoumaru and Miki, also making sure the sand needles were following close behind. When he was close enough to Miki without her noticing him, he grabbed her from behind.

Miki was really getting annoyed. She just didn't understand why Sesshoumaru won't fight back. She was so wrapped up in making Sesshoumaru fight, she didn't even notice Hikaru until he grabbed her. She struggled to get him off, but a second later he just let go. She was confused until about 15 of her own sand needles struck her in the back.

Kagome saw this as an opportune movement. She grabbed two arrows from the quiver on Kaori's back and the bow in her hand. She received a weird look from Kaori, but ignored her and knocked one of the arrows.

"Please hit the mark," Kagome prayed as she pointed the arrow at Miki disgruntled form on the floor, all she needed was to hit the jewel. Maybe then it will save her.

Kagome released the arrow and she watched as it glided in the air straight towards the jewel that sat visibly on Miki's head. She crossed her fingers', "Please let me hit it."

Sesshoumaru watched Miki fall to the ground. The needles must have hit her pretty hard. He watched Miki groan in pain and then whispered something. Sesshoumaru watched as a man appeared made out of sand. He jumped back as the man swiped at him.

Miki looked over towards a whistling in the wind she heard. Just as she turned to look, a purified arrow hit her right on the jewel. The jewel flew out and landed on the ground by her. She sat there.

Kagome sighed as the arrow successfully hit the shard, she grabbed Kaori and they ran over to Hikaru. She smiled, but when Miki hadn't changed yet she frowned, "It can't be?"

Sesshoumaru saw that Kagome had successfully knocked the shard out of Miki. That was good, so he went full force on the sand man. He watched the sand man back up. Sesshoumaru was tired of this. He thrusted his sword in the stomach of the sand man, but he hit something else as well. He froze as blood leaked down his sword.

'No, no, no, no!' Sesshoumaru's mind race.

Sesshoumaru watched as the sandman fell to the ground to nothing. His eyes widened in shock as he was revealed to who he stabbed.

"NO!"

0123456789+9876543210

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff Hanger. It could be anyone! Muahaha. Hikaru, Kagome, Miki, Kaori. HAHAHA. Read the next chapter to find out. Hahaha. Well, thanks for reading and I appreciate it. I love your reviews they're much appreciated. **READ THIS**: In the next few chapters there WILL be surprises, cliff hangers, and a dramatic ending to the story. Yes, my story is almost done. I really appreciate your reviews and support. They will make me want to continue writing stories and don't worry I will!


	31. His Decision

Title: His Cold Heart Her Warm Love

Summary: Everyone thought that Kagome was the purest miko of their time for purifying Inuyasha's broken heart, but Kikyo disagrees. They make a little wager that Kikyo finds repulsive, but she wants to prove Kagome for the whore she is. What happens when she falls in love? Written in third and first person.

Chapter 31: His Decision

Warm maroon liquid ran down the blade of the sword, slowly creeping onto the handle, and onto Sesshoumaru hand. His face held dismay and confusion for a split second. Why was this always happening to him? He pulled out his sword and dropped it on the ground, also swiftly catching a falling body.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand showing she was indeed shocked. What's with everyone getting hurt around here? Kagome traded a glance with Kaori, and then they both looked over to Hikaru.

Sesshoumaru clutched Miki in his arms protectively. If she never stood up, if she wasn't so damn stubborn, then maybe just maybe she would have lived. He cursed himself as he tightened his hold on the girl. He didn't love, Kagome, Kaori, Kikyo, or Miki. He just cared for them almost as much as he cared for Rin, but of course his pride wouldn't let me admit it or show it.

Miki coughed spitting up blood in the process. She raised her hand to Sesshoumaru's face gently caressing it. She barely smiled, "Ha, it's kind of funny, you know?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Since when did humans find death a funny subject."

Miki giggled, "Oh Sesshoumaru," Miki turned her attention to the others, "Can you leave us …_cough_... for a moment?"

Hikaru nodded. He understood her wish, he grabbed Kaori and Kagome pulling them away, also kicking Jaken. Kagome kind of resisted, he thought it was the fact that she didn't want to leave them alone. He chuckled. Women will always be so confusing to him, of course especially Kikyo.

Miki sternly looked at Sesshoumaru, "You know. The minute you saved my life, I was very grateful. I thought I just needed to repay you. That's why I demanded I join. I knew I could be of some help, but I wasn't. Ha, and to think if I had never come I would have never held you back this much and I'd be alive, and you'd still have Rin and Kikyo with you."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say, or how to comfort her, "I… You… you were helpful, Kikyo is gone because of me, and Rin… you guys couldn't help it."

Miki smiled, "You're not very good at this are you."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Miki giggled, but moaned in pain shortly after, "Yea, I don't think I do either."

Miki coughed hoarsely into her hand covering it in blood. She gasped for breath and held her stomach where she was stabbed. She side glanced at Sesshoumaru, "Do you think… you could do me a favor?"

"It depends."

Miki smiled. She tried to get up, but failed. Sesshoumaru, noticing her attempt, helped her up a little more than where she was. Miki wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. She noticed his startled composure. She chuckled as she captured his lips with hers.

Sesshoumaru reacted pretty calm. This wasn't the only time someone's kissed him without him wanting it. He didn't reject her and push her away. He let her have her moment, after all everyone else seemed to.

Miki parted. She could feel herself slipping away. She caressed Sesshoumaru's cheek. She would miss him terribly. She closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru gently placed her on the ground. She was now holding Sesshoumaru's hand.

Sesshoumaru brushed away her bangs from her face. She looked calm and peaceful. Nothing could intrude her peace of mind right now. He smirked, "Why do you have to be so reckless?"

Miki opened her eyes and stared peacefully into Sesshoumaru's honey ones, "Sesshoumaru, I have and always will."

He nodded his head, "I know."

She tightened her hold on his hand, "I love you."

Those words sunk into Sesshoumaru. "I love you". He watched her hand loosen and fall to the ground, and her emerald eyes slowly disappearing from view. The wind fondled with Miki's long platinum blond hair. She looked like she was having a good sleep. One that will wash away all her troubling burdens.

Sesshoumaru stood up. He looked over to Kagome and the others. They ran over to him. Kaori stopped dead in her tracks at Miki's body. She then looked over to Sesshoumaru, "Why?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to look at her, "What are you ranting about now?"

"Why didn't you use Tensegia on her?"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I can't just summon Tensegia when ever I please. There has to be a strong bond between me and the victim, let alone the fact that the person has to have a strong reason to live."

Kagome sighed, "It doesn't matter now. Either way we would have to kill her."

Hikaru stared at Kagome, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I shot the arrow and knocked out the jewel… she didn't change back."

"So," Sesshoumaru questioned.

"So, either way she was tainted completely. If we were to let her live she would continue to try and kill us. There was no possible way to purify her. She… she should've never touched the jewel…"

Everyone was dead silent. Sesshoumaru, either way would've had to carry the burden of Miki's blood on his hands.

"We should give her a proper burial," Kaori whispered.

0123456789+9876543210

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" a concerned Sango asked.

Inuyasha seemed tense, "I smell something… a lot of things. Dead, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Jaken, and two other people, but… but I can't smell the little girl… or Kikyo!"

Inuyasha darted off without a second thought. Leaving behind Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara. Sango frowned, "Now I know how Kagome felt."

"Well, you have to understand Sango, if something were to happen to Kikyo, Inuyasha would take the fault. She was his first love and he promised he'd never let anything happen to her. You just can't forget your first love. No matter how bad it ended." Miroku consoled her.

"I know. I don't hold it against him. I know he doesn't love her anymore, he just cares. Like he cares for Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and you."

Miroku nodded and both darted off towards Inuyasha. They could see him jumping from tree to tree. Sango and Miroku barely could keep up. They summoned Kirara, and hitched a ride with her.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Were you not listening a few minutes ago?" Miroku pondered.

"Well, yea. I just don't understand why he went off like that."

Sango sighed, "It's because he smells the dead, and he can't smell Kikyo. So if you put those two together… than… you know."

Shippo gasped, "So… Kikyo's dead!"

Miroku and Sango sighed, "We don't know yet."

0123456789+9876543210

Sesshoumaru could sense Inuyasha getting closer and closer each second. He would not deal with this right now. Not after a member of his ward just died and was now being buried. He grabbed Tokijin from its sheath and pointed it at Hikaru.

Hikaru was shocked, "What the hell? What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru growled, "Move."

Hikaru glanced behind him, "What?" he could feel someone approaching. Maybe that's why he has his sword is out. Hikaru moved to the other side of the pit they made for Miki.

Sesshoumaru walked over to where Hikaru previously stood. A red blur shot out from the trees, but was immediately seized by Sesshoumaru and thrown against a tree. Sesshoumaru grabbed the man by the neck, and pinned him to the tree.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" he hissed.

Inuyasha coughed trying to retrieve the air loss. He stared back into Sesshoumaru's cold eyes. Something was different about them this time. There was a very small amount of sorrow.

"Where's Kikyo?! What did you do to her?!" Inuyasha accused.

Sesshoumaru lost it. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Was his selfish half-brother accusing him of the missing miko? He had enough already. He slammed Inuyasha against the tree and raising his sword to his neck.

"Don't you dare accuse me of the Miko's physical absence." He spat.

Inuyasha growled, "I know you did something to her! I can smell the faint aroma of bellflowers!"

Sesshoumaru was about to slice Inuyasha's throat to end this right now, if it wasn't for a certain demon slayer, "Hiraikotsu!"

Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha and both of them leapt out of the way. Inuyasha by Sango, and Sesshoumaru by both Kaori and Kagome.

Hikaru seemed very confused, "Who's he?"

Kagome sighed, "That's Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru's half brother."

Hikaru frowned, "That's the Inuyasha. The one that stole Kikyo's heart from me?"

Kagome nodded, "Yep."

Hikaru scoffed, "I can tell right now that Kikyo was crazy when she decided to love him."

Inuyasha growled, "Hey buddy! I hope you know I can hear you!"

Hikaru ignored him, "So."

This ticked off Inuyasha, "Who the hell are you!"

"None of your god damn business!" Hikaru snapped back.

"Wait… I know you!" Inuyasha spoke.

"Really, and how would that be?" Hikaru questioned.

"Yea, I remember Kikyo telling me about you. Hikaru… right?"

Hikaru seemed shocked that Kikyo had mentioned him to Inuyasha, "Yea."

"Yea, you fit the description. A low life scum bag jerk. Ha! That's what she said. She said she's never hated anyone more, but now that Naraku's alive you might be in luck."

Hikaru growled, "You have no idea what I've done for Kikyo!"

Inuyasha flinched, "Kikyo! What happened to Kikyo, Sesshoumaru?!"

Kagome flinched at his demand, "Inuyasha clam down, please."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome, "You've always hated her. Where is she?!"

Kagome felt like crying, "How could you imply I would do something like that?!"

Kaori had enough of this, "Inuyasha! Kikyo was kidnapped by Naraku. We couldn't save her because we had a problem with Miki."

Inuyasha was furious, "What the hell! Who the hell! I always knew she wouldn't be safe with you, Sesshoumaru. What and who the fuck is Miki!"

Sango placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, slightly calming him down,

"Well."

Kaori frowned, "Miki… Miki was another member of the group we had… she… well there was this demon… he… he had a jewel shard that we needed. These grounds were tainted. Kikyo lost her powers and Kagome wasn't that powerful. We had to move them somewhere else while the rest of us handled the demon. It was very easy to kill. Miki went to grab the jewel, but when she did she changed. Kikyo and Kagome came back and tried to stop her, but it was too late. Naraku captured her and then left. We had to deal with Miki, but… but… we had no choice, we had to kill her!"

Inuyasha seemed to be a lost at words, "I'm sorry Kagome."

Kagome turned her head in disappointment at Inuyasha, "She's the one we're burying right now."

Miroku bowed his head and whispered a silent prayer. He retained his posture and gazed longingly at Kagome. She saw his gaze, and blushed walking away to Sesshoumaru. Miroku frowned. Why is he cursed to be lonely his whole life.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of Kaori and Kagome, "Now, little brother, leave."

Inuyasha gripped his Tetsusaiga, "I believe I have every right to be here."

Kaori grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm, and Sango grabbed Inuyasha's. They both knew it was not a time to be fighting. They have business to settle.

Kaori stood in front of Sesshoumaru so he could avert his attention to her, "We need to calm down here. Maybe they could join us."

"Never," Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shouted at once."

Sango rubbed Inuyasha's back, "Inuyasha it would be for the best."

"Sesshoumaru think of it, it would be easier to find Kikyo and Rin, and when Kagura comes to fight you could leave her with Inuyasha. He would fight her while you got away to find Rin and Kikyo." Kaori explained.

Sesshoumaru knew where she was getting at, but he didn't like the fact of his brother with him. He absolutely hated Inuyasha. He looked over at the half-breed then at Sango. He growled. Why should he have Inuyasha join up with them? Inuyasha's the one who caused Kikyo so much pain, and Sesshoumaru hated seeing Kikyo hurt. Though, indeed he did need Inuyasha if he was going to find Kikyo and Rin.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Very well."

Sango and Kaori sighed in relief, "Oh boy."

Kagome frowned, "I think we'd be better off without them."

Hikaru frowned at her, "Really, or is it because you don't want to be with the monk you've seemed to have had an affair with?"

Kagome froze on the spot, 'What! How does everyone know about that?!'

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaori all looked at Kagome. Sesshoumaru knew about it just never wanted to bring it up, it wasn't worth his time. Kagome blushed, "What are you talking about?! I've never been with Miroku once!"

Everyone seemed to just ignore it and pretend that she was right. Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru seeing as he was the only one she wanted right now. Sesshoumaru was making sure he had all his swords.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru beckoned.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Go fetch the jewel shard. Seeing as you're the only who has Kikyo's abilities right now, you should be able to purify it."

Kagome nodded and walked over to where the jewel was sitting peacefully. She sighed. She was afraid to pick it up and end up in the same fate as Miki. She knelt down by the jewel and scooped it in the bottle she had. She would let Kikyo purify it when they found her. Kagome gasped. She just now realized something. She put away the bottle and hurried off to Sesshoumaru.

"Kikyo has all the shards!" Kagome spilled.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with no expression, "So."

"Which means they're in the possession of Naraku."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "That is the least of my concerns. Right now we need to start heading out. The sooner the better."

Sesshoumaru walked off heading out. Soon one by one everyone started following him. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru following Naraku's grotesque scent.

0123456789+9876543210

Black filled the sky, showing that it was now time to make camp. Everyone fanned out as usual to make their camp. Kagome getting the logs, Hikaru and Kaori with fish, Sango and Inuyasha working the fire, Miroku scanning the place, Shippo and Kirara messing around, and of course Jaken and Sesshoumaru were doing nothing.

After being settled down Kagome went off to take a bath. Miroku following ten short minutes later. Everyone knew he was going to confront Kagome on what had happened between them. Sesshoumaru would no matter what hear them, which was the downside of his ears for him. Kaori, being the little part of demon she is, listened the best she could. Inuyasha was listening intently, and repeating everything for Sango and Shippo. Jaken was fast asleep, and Kirara didn't understand what was going on. Hikaru not bothering to hear what they were talking about.

0123456789+9876543210

(A/N: Ok, well just to let you know. While Kagome and Miroku talk to each other, everyone else can hear them. That's why the information above was how they knew.)

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair to wash all the dirt and blood from it. It's been months since she's been home. She wondered if her family even cared. She continued to cleanse herself with the water she had. She jumped out when she was done, and slipped into her clothes. A bush ruffled to the side and she jumped.

"Who's there?!" she shouted.

"It's me, Miroku. Don't worry I'm not looking. I just came to talk… that's all."

Kagome frowned, "What do you want?"

"I just want to know how you've been. Also, if you… you want to be with me like I want to be with you."

Kagome sighed, "Miroku… I… you have to understand. I was confused when we… you know… I was drinking sake, and Inuyasha just got done telling me he never will love me the way I loved him. I was so saddened and afraid. You were the only comfort I had when I bumped into to you. I was influenced by my feelings and the sake. I'm so sorry to lead you on like that. It just happened."

Miroku had a pained look on his face. He never knew how much he cared about Kagome until the day he so called "comforted her". He liked her so much, "But Kagome. You don't understand. After that night I found out that it was you I loved not Sango. I need you. I even stopped being perverted and groping women… just for you. I bet you never even realized that."

Kagome felt bad, "I'm sorry Miroku. I still want to be a friend. It's just that… I never knew how much I could love someone till the day I started with Sesshoumaru. I love him."

0123456789+9876543210

"I'm sorry Miroku. I still want to be a friend. It's just that… I never knew how much I could love someone till the day I started with Sesshoumaru. I love him."

Everyone besides Sesshoumaru, and Hikaru gasped when they heard Kagome say that. They all turned towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stared back, "What? I didn't do anything to that wench."

Sesshoumaru stood up leaving the group so he wouldn't be bombarded with questions. He made is seem like he was heading away from Kagome and Miroku, but he was really heading straight for them.

0123456789+9876543210

Miroku was shocked, "Him! Kagome he's a cold hearted bastard!"

Kagome growled at Miroku, "SHUT UP! You don't know him. He makes everyone believe he's that way, but I can tell he cares a lot…. and about me."

Miroku was furious, "Really? Then what has he done to show you he cared? Did he tell you he loved you back?"

Kagome blushed, "Not exactly, but I know if he didn't care I wouldn't be alive at this second. He has saved my life so many times! He's even let me travel with him. Why would he do that if he didn't care? Maybe you just can't handle the fact you can't have me!"

Miroku frowned, "Kagome!"

He stepped to her and Kagome stepped back. She was afraid right now. She wasn't sure what Miroku would do in the confused state he was in.

"Is there a problem here Kagome?" a voice asked.

Both Miroku and Kagome turned to the unexpected being. They gasped as their eyes laid on Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled, "No… Miroku was just leaving."

Miroku looked sadly at Kagome then threw a resentful glare at Sesshoumaru and walked away. He never glanced back as he walked back to the gang.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru, "thanks."

He just turned from her and headed back the way he came with Kagome following his trail.

0123456789+9876543210

Kagome came back with Sesshoumaru and sat down with him. She could hear Sango telling the two boys (Hikaru and Inuyasha) they knew nothing about women.

"You two are simply stupid. You can't just go and do that."

Inuyasha frowned, "Why the hell not?"

"Because. You can't, that is misusing the state she's in." Sango argued.

Hikaru frowned, "How is it misusing the state she's in."

Kagome scoffed, "I'm pretty sure what ever you guys are talking about, Sango is right."

Kaori smirked, "Because you can't Hikaru. You see...," she seemed to loose her smirk, "When heart-broken, a woman becomes the most vulnerable thing in the world."

Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement, "Very true."

Inuyasha and Hikaru seemed confused, "What the hell does that mean?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "When a woman is heart-broken, she's depressed and easy to talk to. She'll do anything you want and she easy to use then. It's because all her shields died down. It's very depressing. You'll never get it though because you're a guy. Guys could care less if the person they like didn't like them."

Sesshoumaru frowned to himself, 'When heart-broken, a woman becomes the most vulnerable thing in the world.'

Kaori frowned. That was so true, she couldn't help but think about Kikyo, 'Like when Kikyo was able to be killed by Naraku, only when she thought it was Inuyasha. Or, when she gets kidnapped or hurt almost every time Sesshoumaru does something stupid.'

Hikaru nodded, "So, if she was to loose the one she loved and you were there to comfort her, you'd call it taking advantage of that emotion."

Sango, Kaori, and Kagome nodded, "Yes."

They all seemed to understand. Hikaru grabbed his chin in a pondering motion, "Ok, ok. Now, how about this one? Why do women get mad if we're trying to beat someone up for flirting with them and stuff?"

The girls seemed puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Ok, I mean. Ok, for example. Sango, this is an example, you're with Miroku. You guys are together. Ok. Well, what if… if…," he turned to look for another person to use. He smiled, "Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru and Sango frowned, "Hey," Sango disagreed.

"Remember this is just an example. Ok. Now, you two used to be couple, but now it's you and Miroku. Ok. So, why is it that you'd get mad if Miroku would want to fight Sesshoumaru for wanting you back?"

Sango sighed, "You mean, why would I get mad at Miroku for fighting Sesshoumaru, because Sesshoumaru wanted me back?"

"Yea, exactly!" Inuyasha and Hikaru agreed.

"Uhh," Sango pondered.

"I mean, all Miroku would be trying to do is keeping you from leaving. Why would you hate him for that?" Inuyasha implied.

Kaori smiled, "I can answer that. It's because she would want Miroku to trust her. She would want him to know that she's with him and it's no reason for him to fight. Basically, she would be mad that he thinks that Sesshoumaru would actually be able to win her back. He should know that she's truly with him and is not going to leave him. Plus, she would know that Sesshoumaru would kick his ass and she wouldn't have a Miroku to get mad at."

Inuyasha and Hikaru laughed at the last part. Sesshoumaru smirked, and Miroku frowned, "Hey."

Sango smiled, "Ok, ok. Enough with the questions. Let's get some sleep. I don't want to wake up Shippo and Kirara up."

Everyone agreed and headed to bed.

0123456789+9876543210

Everyone was up two hours before sunrise. Kagome put out the fire and they were on their way again. At a fast pace, making their way closer and closer to Naraku's castle.

0123456789+9876543210

A woman lay sprawled out across a heap of sheets. Her midnight hair fanned out underneath her, and her bands hiding her eyes. She had a petite, strong body that could be seen through her wet clothes, her pale skin was like the moons glow. Bruises occasionally, ruining her perfect look. Small drops of rain dropped lightly on her face and slid off her cheeks. Her eyes shot open fast and wide, revealing pitch black emotionless orbs. She smiled a pearly white smile, but you could see her canines were a little over grown. She used all the strength she had to lift her upper body and use her right hand for support.

Kikyo glanced around the room. She was in a cell. The bars looked cold and grimy. The floor was all hard and wet. The roof was leaking on her, and the pile of sheets, left to her, were dirty. Her attention went to the figure standing in front of her cell. She frowned, "Who are you?"

A wicked laugh echoed through her cell, "Well, I never thought my curse would have this effect on you."

"Curse?" she whispered.

"I guess you wouldn't remember. Right now you're in the state of mind and you wouldn't remember anything, but what you know at this minute. My curse was to separate you're miko half from your evil half. You're only half of Kikyo. The half that held all her hatred. Try to remember, but when I kissed you the first time in the forest I injected some of my blood in you, of course you wouldn't notice, but it was the blood I had created to form into a curse. Unfortunately, instead of having you in my control and awakening your other half I only weakened you. Your stupid miko powers are indeed a bother. Well, the second time I kissed you at the village. I had doubled my dose. It took a while for it to come into affect, but it proved to be worth it. You awakened little by little. Each time you fought Sesshoumaru, you would be awake a little longer than last time. Now, all I have to do is wait for you to wake up completely, and then you'll be one of my puppets."

Kikyo growled, "What do you mean? Are you saying I've been under a curse this whole time? I've always known I was a part of Kikyo, I've always known I was the half locked up. It just doesn't make sense. I've been controlled this whole time?"

"Not necessarily. You've always been your own. Yes, Kikyo was the one who locked you up, but I'm just the one who freed you. Of course, I wouldn't free you just for any reason. So, just incase you refused my proposal I put a curse on you. After you lock Kikyo away inside of you, then you'll be under my control."

Kikyo smirked, "What makes you think I'll lock Kikyo away. Curse or no curse you don't have control of me yet. Not until Kikyo's gone. From what I understand is that the curse can't do anything unless Kikyo's locked up inside of me."

Naraku smiled, "Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know."

"Well, go ahead. My curse is the reason you got out, but if you don't want to stay, go back into that dark place where you'll remain nothing. After all, I've always liked Kikyo better when she was a miko."

"Shut up! No, I'm never going back!" Kikyo outburst.

Naraku smirked, "Just as I thought. If you want to be the one out, you better start on keeping her in. My curse won't become permanent unless you get her locked up. You don't have much time before it starts to wear off. So, I suggest you start learning to seal Kikyo."

The man made a turn to leave, but Kikyo got up and grabbed his sleeve, "Wait… who are you?"

The man smirked, "I am Naraku."

Kikyo's hand slowly released his sleeve as he left, "Naraku," she whispered.

0123456789+9876543210

"Kagura," a voice beckoned.

"Yes, Naraku?" she answered.

"I can feel them approaching us. I want you to make sure they don't set a foot on these grounds."

"But Naraku, why don't you just put up your barrier."

"Kagura, are you defying my request?"

"No sir, I was just wondering."

"Do as I say, you shall find out in due time." He explained.

Naraku watched as Kagura disappeared into the winds, off to keep Inuyasha and the others away. Kanna stepped out of the shadows with her mirror in hands. The mirror showed an image of Kikyo. She was trying to get out of the cell she was in.

"Kanna, go bring her to me."

Kanna left without another word.

0123456789+9876543210

Kikyo grabbed the cold bars of the cellar. They looked old, but they felt hard. She held her right hand to the side, immediately a purifying swords was in her hand. She lifted the sword and in one swift motion she sliced the bars. They fell with a clank and she walked out. She turned to her right to find a small girl with white hair and a grayish white gown. She held a mirror in her hands and she gazed up at Kikyo.

"Master Naraku requires your presence." Kikyo nodded and followed the girl out of the hell hole.

0123456789+9876543210

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stopped. They both could smell a whole bunch of Naraku. Inuyasha turned to Sango, "I want you to go with Kirara and see if you can spot the castle."

Sango nodded and jumped on Kirara after she transformed. A couple minutes later they were back on the ground, "Not far at all. I say in about the next few hours we should get there by night fall. I can see the castle. It doesn't seem like Naraku's trying to hide at all."

0123456789+9876543210

Kikyo walked in the room Naraku was at. She stood in front of him, her sword ready for any tricks. She watched as Naraku stood up, "Did you do it yet?"

"No, how am I suppose to know how to do it?" she hissed.

"I will leave you to figure that out. Kanna and I have some business to attend to. I'll be back."

Kikyo watched the two figures leave. Her black eyes showed distrust for both of them. She turned back around and sat where Naraku had stood up from. She felt a little dizzy as if she was bout to faint. Then she realized it.

"No, I'm not going back!" she yelled.

She grabbed her head as she fell backwards, laying on the floor. She twirled and resisted as if she was going to be kidnapped. Her eyes wide with fear, "I'm not going back Kikyo!"

"_You have to!" some one replied_

Kikyo looked up, "Who's there?"

"_This is the real Kikyo. I'm inside of you. You need to trade places with me now!"_

Kikyo smirked, "Yea right!"

"_You don't understand." She tried._

"Ha, you don't understand. I hate it in there. I'm never going back."

"_I can understand how you hate it, but you can't just go and take over my body."_

"No, I think I make a better Kikyo. Plus, I can help you." She offered.

"_Help me! Help me! How?! You can't. I'm against killing." She retorted._

"Yea, but I'll kill the ones you hate. I can barely remember anything that happens to you because I'm locked away, but I can feel all the pain and suffering you feel. We're one, and the one thing I feel the most is hatred. I can feel resentment to a girl. A girl in a weird outfit. She's not from here is she?"

_  
"Kagome?"_

"Yea, I believe that's the name you said when you were feeding me your hatred. I know everything about who you hate and why."

"_No, you can't kill her!" Kikyo pleaded._

"Why not?"

"_Because, she… she…" Kikyo tried a reason._

"Exactly! You have no reason to keep her alive. Face it Kikyo you hate her."

"_So, but that doesn't mean you have to kill her!"_

"It does. She caused you so much pain and suffering. When Inuyasha would stick up for her…"

"_Shut up…" Kikyo whispered._

"… when she took your place…"

"_Shut up."_

"… then took your sister…"

"_Shut up…"_

"… she even took your village…"

"_I said shut up…"_

"…the worst of all…"

"_Don't say it," Kikyo could tell where she was going._

"… she about took _him_…" she slyly whispered.

"_Shut up! I don't care," there was anguish in her voice, almost as if she was crying._

Kikyo snickered, 'Got her,' she closed her eyes and continued, "He's the only thing you fought for."

"_No, I refuse to believe it," she argued._

"Come on. I know you hate Kagome. It's obvious. You can't lie to me. I'm part of you."

_Kikyo was quiet, "…," she made a sigh of surrender, "Yea, I do hate her."_

Kikyo smiled with victory, "Yes. She took _him_ from you. When you thought you were getting closer she pushed you back. Now, all you have to do is think of everything she's done to you. From the second she crawled out of that well."

There was a long silent pause in the room. Both Kikyo's thinking hard on a decision. Kikyo slyly smiled as the inner Kikyo thought about Kagome, 'I got her. She's under my control. As long as she feels the hatred I can lock her away, making her the empty void that doesn't have a clue what's going on.'

"_I despise Kagome," Kikyo whispered as she could feel herself fall asleep, into a rest she won't come out of from._

Just as Kikyo finished up her business with the other Kikyo, Naraku walked in. Except, Kanna wasn't by his side anymore. Kikyo looked at him questionly, "Where's the girl?"

"Kanna is finishing up something, but did you do it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I managed to talk her into seeing the hatred she tried to hide, but I don't know if I locked her away."

Naraku's brow flustered, "Try talking to her again."

Kikyo closed her eyes, "Kikyo," she whispered.

"_Kagome took everything I ever loved from me!!!" she cried sleepily._

Kikyo smiled. She could hear Kikyo trying to sleep. She knew she won, Kikyo couldn't help but fall asleep. Kikyo waited and listened. Then it happened, Kikyo was calmly breathing, and her breath was fading away.

"It's working," Naraku whispered to himself.

Kikyo fell to the floor in pain. She grabbed her stomach as if it'd help. Her breathing became hard, tears fell from her eyes, and she curled up into a ball. She glared at Naraku, "What is happening?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Kikyo grunted in pain. Her midnight hair was now accompanied with purple streaks from her bangs to the tips in the back. Her eyes jet black with a purple pupil. Her finger nails grew a bit longer, along with her canines (teeth). Two purple stripes appeared on her cheeks. You could see her kimono sizzle in flames until it cropped around her bust then stopped, and her sleeves were gone as well. (Sorry if you don't understand any of this. I really am sorry.) Her hakamas did the same cropping into shorts. After it was done her clothing had a scorched touch to it making it look cool. Kikyo stood up faintly.

"Why the hell do I look like a demon?!" Kikyo asked as she gazed at herself in a mirror Naraku gave to her.

"Don't worry. You're not. Since you're Kikyo's deadly side, you're given the appearance of a demon."

Kikyo frowned, "Now what?"

"We wait," Naraku replied.

Kikyo sighed, she had done enough waiting. She had to wait 18 years just to get out of Kikyo, and now she wasn't going to hold back.

"I'm leaving. I'll find Inuyasha and the others and kill them," she shouted.

"No, you don't." Naraku hissed.

Kikyo growled, "You have no right to be giving me orders!"

Naraku chuckled, "On the contrary, I do."

"What?" Kikyo gasped.

"The curse I put on Kikyo wasn't only to bring you out. I knew you'd be hard to tame if I didn't control you."

"You bastard," she hissed.

0123456789+9876543210

Everyone felt the hate flowing off Sesshoumaru's body, each wave becoming stronger and stronger as they came closer to Naraku's castle. Kaori and Kagome frowned when they thought about why he was so mad. It was because of Rin, and… Kikyo. It drove them crazy! Why couldn't he pay that much attention to them…?

Kagome carelessly walked lost in thought and tripped over a stone. No one caught her and she fell face first into the dirt. She made a soft whimper and rubbed her forehead to feel blood. She sighed as she glanced woefully at her hand, "You know one of you could of helped me!"

Jaken shook his head and the pathetic girl, "Not everyone is focused on you twenty four seven! Get up, you're wasting time!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed at his ward. He couldn't wait to be rid of them his main priorities was to save Rin and Kikyo, nothing else…


End file.
